I LOVE YOU SAKURA CHAN
by naruto ultimate rasengan
Summary: Naruto brings back Sasuke and then Sasuke asks Naruto the biggest thing to do..back off from loving Sakura from that day two hearts were broken one of Namikaze Naruto and the other of who?....Sakura Haruno read to find what happens next chap 9 reupdated
1. Prologue

**Epilogue **

**Flashback 4 yrs ago**

**A blonde boy was running after a raven haired boy . "Sasuke you have killed Itachi now come back please ?"**

"**No …I wont I have things to do .."**

"**Sorry for this Sasuke …RASENSHURIKEN"**

"**ULTRA MEGA CHIDORI".**

**BOOM . The place was blasted into the pieces as the raven haired boy fell from the tree to the ground .The blonde came and said "Sasuke now you will come with us .."**

"**Dobe you won…can you do me a fovour …?"**

"**What is it Sasuke ?"**

"**First tell me you would …"**

"**Okay .."**

"**Go out of Sakura's life ."**

**The blonde's eyes widened and he croaked out "What …do..you m-mean ?"**

"**I love Sakura ….you back off from loving her ."**

**The blonde stared at Sasuke , Sakura was her life and he had been planning to ask her to marry him after this mission and now everything was changing .The blonde boy remembered how in the past Sakura used to like Sasuke …she loved Sasuke not him and it was better that he didn't interfere .**

**A tear trickled down his cheeks ,he knew it Sakura always loved Sasuke not him and he loved her with all his hear . He wasn't selfish person …he would not take Sakura with her if she didn't love him.**

**He smiled at him bitterly and croaked out "Sasuke….I won't interfere .."**

**The raven haired man smiled at him and said 'Thank you Naruto…"**

"**No need for thanks Sasuke she loves you and you love her …but if I ever am told that you do something bad to her I would come back and kick your ass got that .."**

**Sasuke laughed and said "You are a true friend Namikaze Naruto.."**

**From that day two hearts remained broken .One of Namikaze Naruto but who was the second one ………….Sakura Haruno…**


	2. Hokage and feelings

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND HEY PEOPLE …PLEASE DON'T BE STINGY IN REVIEWING AND DO REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT THIS CHAPTER …YOU ALL SURELY CANT BE THAT LAZY THAT YOU CANT EVEN WRITE SOME WORDS ABOUT THAT CHAPTER …AND IF YOU ARE THEN I THINK YOU SHOULD CHANGE FROM NOW …DON'T BE LIKE SHIKHAMARU …BECAUSE IF YOU ARE THEN YOU CANT BE THE PERSON IN THE SPOT LIGHT AND WOULD ALWAYS BE A SUPPORTING PERSON NOT A HERO ….**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID THEN I WOULD HAVE KICKED NARUTO AND TAKEN SAKURA ON BED WITH ME ….**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HOKAGE CEREMONY AND FEELINGS **

A pink haired girl was walking through the streets towards the Konoha's central hall .She was happy . After so many years she had a true smile on her face .

Today , was the day when Naruto was going to be made the hokage of Konoha .Today she would see him achieve his dreams . She reached the hall and saw vast numbers of people gathered around the stage where the elders were standing .

She stood behind the stage looking at him from behind , When he was unable to see her . She looked at him with loving eyes as tears filled them up to the brim .

She didn't know what had happened between them yet she knew that something was wrong . She knew something was holding him back, when they talked he didn't look into her eyes .Rather than he looked into the sky and usually left earlier than he used to do .

His talks weren't the one that were before ,he was a changed man . Why had he changed she didn't knew .

She feared that he didn't love her anymore .She feared that she had lost the most important person of her life only when she realized how much he meant to her .

At night she cried into the pillow wanting him to be there ,to hold her .She wanted to feel him ,feel the way he touched her in the past .

She was dating Uchiha Sasuke ,the still loved and handsome boy of Konoha …but no one knew except them that it wasn't working between the two . The things Sasuke intended to do with her , she couldn't let him do those . She felt bound to Naruto and wouldn't give up on him whatever happens .

She kept on saying these things to Ino who was presently her only friend who was aware about her feelings for Naruto . She was living only with the help of Ino . Ino had always been there for her .Sakura still remembered how Ino had comforted and told him her biggest regret just two months back .

**Flashback 2 months ago**

**Sakura was drinking in the pub . She was heavily drunk but she didn't care . No she didn't ,she wanted to take out her grief and what better way then to drink alcohol . **

**She was in pain , pain because the boy she loved never looked at her .Naruto had stopped talking to her and usually ignored her .When she went to him ,either he would move in another direction or he would say his greetings and then use some sort of excuse and go away .**

**Today when she had asked him to go on a lunch with her , he said that he was busy and went away . She didn't understand why was it happening …why had he changed .It broke her ,she couldn't take anymore . **

**His dispassionate eyes made her want to kiss him and to see whether he was alive and still there, she wanted to ask what has happened to him .She had the urge to grab him and make out with him ,but did he love her .Of course he didn't or he would have at least talked to her .**

**She was in depression , depression because the boy she loved so much ,ignored her and what was worse she didn't even knew why was he acting like this .**

**Suddenly Sakura was snapped back into reality as she felt a hand on her shoulder ,she turned around and saw Ino was standing at her smiling at her sadly .**

**She took the seat next to her and wiped a tear that fell from Sakura's eyes and stroked her back to calm her up . During the year they had become intimate friends training together under Tsunade had made them regain their friendship .**

"**Sakura …you talked about making him get back …you talked all heroic stuffs that you would make him realize that you love him and make him come back what happened to all of that …"**

" **I …say a lot of things (Sob)….I just forget that (sob) …after all I am a human .." she started crying loudly . Ino wiped her tears once again , it was a truth we all do say that we would do this and that .. but sometimes it does hurt and Ino knew that her friend was in pain and she was determined of reducing the pain as much as she could .**

**She embraced her as Sakura sobbed into her shoulder . Ino closed her eyes as she thought that she might also cry to see her friend so broken. But she held back her tears and said softly " Sakura don't worry everything will be fine .."**

" **Nothing would be (sob) fine …(sob) NOTHING ."**

"**Sakura what do you think Naruto would do here ? Would he give up so easily ? Wouldn't that be against his nindo Sakura ?"**

**Sakura's eyes widened as she pulled away from her and said " No ….he wouldn't give up…and neither will I ."**

**Ino smiled at her and said "That's the Sakura I knew …remember Sakura I would always be there for you …don't drink Sakura holding up emotions make things worse loosen up your emotions let them come out Sakura …"**

"**Huh ? what do you mean …"**

"**Sakura ..you still act to Naruto as if you don't love him …make him see that you do …make the first advance forget the ego of yours why do you think that your ego would be down if you make the first move ?"**

"**I don't think that …its just that I …am afraid ."**

"**Afraid ?"**

"**Yes , afraid of what would happen if he said 'no' what would I do . I wont be able handle anything I would be a dead person although I would be alive .."**

"**Sakura I know how you feel but you don't know what hurts the most ?"**

"**What ?"**

"**Sakura when you aren't able to tell your feelings to the person you love in time then it hurts very much …..when you feel that you have lost the chance of ever confessing your love you are slashed into two …you trust me Sakura if you don't do that you would have only regret in life …you would regret that you didn't take any chance ..maybe he would say yes but if you stay like this then some other girl would move to her .."**

**Sakura flinched at the thought of any girl getting Naruto and finally spoke "How do you know all this …"**

"**Sakura by saving you I …would save myself ."**

**Sakura stared at her and said "What do you mean …?"**

**A tear fell down Ino's eyes and she said " I did the same as you …I buried my feeling for Shikhamaru and now he is dating Temari …I regret not telling him that's why I want to save you from what happened to me …I want to make you escape my fate .."**

**Sakura stared at her blankly and said "You love Shikhamaru ?"**

"**Yes , I do .."**

**They both stared at each other , Sakura got up and said " I would think over what you have said .."**

"**Sakura …if you don't want to ask him of as you are afraid of the two letter word …then you can do one more thing .."**

"**Huh ? what is that ?"**

"**Make him know that you love and care about him , change your attitude towards him .Treat him ,the way you would treat him when he becomes your boyfriend that doesn't mean go and kiss him mind you .."**

**Sakura laughed at her and said " I got what you said and hey Ino-"**

"**Huh ?"**

"**Thank you very much .."**

**With that Sakura left with a smile on her face . She felt lightened when she talked with her best friend and felt bad for her as she had also lost the boy she loved . ….**

**End of flashback **

Sakura stared at the back of the blonde .He had a grin on his face stretching from end to end . The grin of his made Sakura's hard fill with a very powerful emotion , in a flash she remembered how they had met .How they used to stay together and talk when Sasuke was gone .

If there was anything that made a smile crept upon her face was when she remembered the blissful date she had with Naruto just before Sasuke was gone . At that time she wasn't able to understand her feelings for him but she felt happy to see him grinning and cheery .

She was snapped back into reality as the elders said "People of Konoha today we are in a historic moment as we give the hokage title to our hero Minato's son Naruto …Hardly very few shinobi's know that Naruto the jailor of the nine tailed demon was the son of the 4th hokage the person who sealed the demon.."

There were gasps from the people who from the elders eyed Naruto and in a second knew that the elders were right . Naruto did look like Minato only the whisker marks differentiated him from the 4th and another that the 4th was a bit slimmer than Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze do you entitle Konoha and vow to protect it with your life ?"

"Yes , I do vow to protect Konoha with my life but I cant do the second thing ."

There were gasps everywhere ,the elders eyed Naruto with a confused expression . "People of Konoha I would save you no matter what I have to do but I cant entitle Konoha ….Konoha is everyone's not mine or anyone even a street beggar has as much right on Konoha as me so let us change it I vow to protect Konoha till my death and we all would entitle Konoha as it is ours not anyone else ..'

There was a shocked silence after Naruto's speech . Sakura immediately started clapping and soon all the people joined in ,they were impressed by what he had said .He hadn't said yes like all the other had . He had even compared himself equal to the street's beggar .

"Now Namikaze Naruto we declare you as the hokage of Konoha and wish that Konoha progresses in harmony and peace under your leadership.."

"Thank you ." Naruto said as there were tears in his eyes .

Every rookie nine came together to congratulate him . They said together 'Congratulations Naruto .."

"Thanks a lot you all this was made possible mainly with all of your help ..I couldn't have progressed if you hadn't been there .."

Lee laughed and said "Us ? haha we didn't do anything don't be so modest Naruto kun .."

Naruto smiled at him and said "Its not that I learnt a lot from all of you now haven't I ?"

"Okay Okay Naruto but what about the part …when do we get one ?" Ino asked

"hm …what about we go to disco tonight you all tell me .."

They all nodded at once . "Well then I would meet you at the Ball disco where we might dance and have a drink together anyway I would meet you at 7 o 'clock everyone bye .."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sakura stared at the place he was standing .She had been mastering her courage and thinking of a way to start a conversation with him .She was getting desperate for him to talk to her , the way he acted made her want and long for him more .

She suddenly felt two arms around her waist and saw Sasuke look at her and said " Sakura would you like to go on a lunch date today ?"

Sakura gulped ,she didn't want to go with him but she couldn't say no in front of everyone and create a scene .She thought in her mind " what should I do ..what should I do…of course that is brilliant let me go on a date with him and then on the date I tell him that I don't love him and that I want a break up ..but he said that he came back just for me to Konoha should I break his heart?....no let us postpone it …when the right time comes I would till him everything .."

Sakura nodded to him as Sasuke beamed at her . "I would pick you up in an hour Sakura." He said as he ran towards the direction of his house .

Sakura stared at his back ,she felt guilty for what she was doing ,she felt that she was using him but that wasn't her purpose .She just wanted to keep him happy if she couldn't be happy and get Naruto she would keep him happy as long as they were in limits but then when the limit would be on the verge of breaking ,she would leave him .

She couldn't make love with anyone except Naruto .Her body and soul belonged to him or so she felt . The care he held for her in his eyes made her happy .

It made all her sorrow and pain lift ,she wanted to get lost in his deep blue eyes .She wanted to forget everything when she saw them .She didn't care about anyone as they made an eye contact. But the question which troubled her was " did he love her ?"

Naruto was moving towards the house ,his heart felt heavy .He always was in pain …why the hell did he have to fall in love with her when he knew that she would never love him .What the hell was wrong with him , he couldn't take anymore .He was at his breaking point .

Life always banged him , it always did . He wanted to be out of misery and sorrow but that wasn't possible when he daily saw her face ,her eyes ,her hairs . Yes still loved her and might never forget her but he had to .They had no future together .

It would always be one sided . He would always be the one who would love Sakura and not her . Naruto knew it , Sakura had already in the childhood given her heart to Sasuke but what Naruto was doing was wrong and he knew it .He knew that he was just running from them .

He didn't want to talk to her but if he didn't see her face at least once he would never be able to live peacefully .He had to make sure that she was safe . He had to make sure that she was happy even though he was dying from inside .

His love for Sakura had caused changes into him .He hardly wanted to talk to anyone ,he didn't want to be in company of any person .All he wanted was loneliness .He wanted loneliness …he wanted to be alone ,he wanted to live a world in his mind in which he had Sakura by his side and they both loved each other .

He felt pained to see Sakura's face . He had seen that she was concerned about him and he was glad about that . He just didn't want to see her although why he didn't knew . He just never wanted to make eye contact with her ,he was lost in her eyes . Her eyes acted like a genjutsu for him and for once he was made to think . He thought what if he had her with him , what if she love him instead of Sasuke …what if she really does love him .

There was no end to 'what if' of him .Due to this he had forged a wall between their friendship . A wall that made him as distant from her as possible . He questioned himself to why he suffered .

He had no signs of avarice , he wasn't stingy , nor was he merciless then why was he suffering . He showed every sign which a good person should shown : he showed forbearance , benevolence ,mercy then why was he being treated like this .

Was it just fate ? Did Namikaze Naruto really loose to the so called fate ?. Now he had come to the conclusion that love was a humbug . It was fraud and a thing which destroys a happy man .

Did everyone consider the other to be moribund ? is that what the truth was that they used them till they served the purpose and then dispose them off .

He wanted to be hokage and not see anyone as much as possible . He wanted to be away from them ..especially her because when he saw her ,his past feelings got sprouted inside him .

He felt a very depressing abdominal lull around him pressing him from all his sides . Presently he entered his house and went to his room .He had bought a new house which he considered to be his melancholy mansion.

His old house which consisted of all his tattered things had been destroyed since the Akatsuki attack .The village had been re built by everyone together.

Naruto remembered when Tsunade first showed him the house and he had gazed at it for half an hour rapturously. Naruto presently jumped on his bed and inhaled loudly. He smelled his own scent and took in the coldness that was surrounding him. He took out his shoes and lay down as he kept on remembering his past.

He remembered how he asked Sakura for dates and how she treated him .From bitter memories he went to happy and warm memories when both of them had gone together on a date .The happiness he felt with her presence, the way he felt was incredible.

That night he had being swaying in the air at the prospect of Sakura going on a date with him but what he was told next made his heart crack . The next day Sakura pleaded with him to save Sasuke as she couldn't live without him .

That day he had got the worst heart break of his life .If she had just told him that she loved Sasuke, he would have been very bad .But when she had gone on a date with him and then told him that she loved Sasuke while the last night he had spent all jumpy and cheery made his heart divide into million of pieces.

He always kept telling him that he was stupid hoping that she would love him when she had Sasuke but he did hope .He couldn't give up …no he couldn't. He loved her so much that he couldn't give up on her but he couldn't either get close to her once again as he was afraid …afraid that his heart would break and if it did once again then Naruto wasn't sure how he would react .

Soon he got up, it was time for them to meet at the disco and as he was the host he must not be late .Naruto was giving this party for a different purpose for him this party was Goodbye party as he would not meet any of them from then.

Naruto got up and went to the cupboard ,he took out his usual ninja dress and then he saw his casual jeans and t-shirts which Tsunade had given it to him .Tsunade had retired as hokage and decided to roam around the world and go back to her business of gambling .

Naruto quickly wore his clothes and ran out towards his destination. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Ino, Temari, Tenten and Shikhamaru were all standing. Naruto suddenly jumped from the room and said "Sorry for being late gu-"

He stopped when he saw the thunderstruck expression of everyone and said "What happened? Have I got mud on my face?"

"No Naruto …we never have seen you in jeans you look hot ." said Ino as she grinned at him . Naruto smiled at her and said "Thank you …you look good as well Ino ..come on let us go in .."

They all went inside together as they kept on chatting .Sakura was set on fire , Naruto looked so hot that she just wanted to throw her clothes and have her way with him .She wanted to touch him everywhere , she wanted him to hold her .

Sakura's heart leapt when she saw him return her gaze. Time stopped for both of them as their feelings were on the verge of sprouting. Anyone could have seen the love they had for each other through their eyes.

"Naruto …so should we dance now ...Naruto ...NARUTO ..."

She waved her hand in front of him breaking his gaze from Sakura , he snapped out of his thoughts and said "What Ino ?"

'Didn't you hear me ..we should dance now.."

"Okay .."

"Idiot it is not okay we must decide partners shouldn't we .."

"Well I guess so.."

"I knew it and I have perfect solution for it …I have got the boys name in the chits of paper those girls who get the name would dance with him ..we are 10 so that wont be a problem.."

"Okay .." Naruto replied shortly .Ino took out chits and said " Hey girls take the chit and get on the floor with your dance partners ."

Sakura gulped in anticipation , she took out her chit and what she read made her eyes widened the name of her partner was " THE SIXTH HOKAGE ." She had to dance with Naruto ,her insides skimmed with joy as a blush formed on her cheeks .

She had never thought about dancing with anyone ..hell she had never gone to a ball . She didn't knew how to dance what if she screwed up?

A dread filled her from top to bottom . She was snapped out of her thought by Ino " Sakura who is your partner ?"

"Naruto ."

Naruto's eyes widened at his name ,it was the name he was dreading .He didn't want to dance with her …why did it happen ? why did this happen ? why did luck always first make him hope and then rub its ass on his face. He had not even wanted him to dance with her , he had given up long ago then why did this happen ?

Sasuke shrugged when he heard that Naruto was Sakura's partner . He didn't intended it to happen .He knew it ,that Sakura loved him but he wouldn't let her go .No, he would tie her like spider does .He would make her get entangled in his cobwebs .

He had already made sure that Naruto gave up on Sakura and now she was his and tonight would be a surprise for her . Yes , he would shock her .

Presently Naruto went with Sakura , Sasuke with Hinata ,Ino with Shikhamaru,Tenten with Neji and Kiba was dancing with Temari .

Naruto and Sakura looked into each others eyes and soon the song started as they started dancing .

**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me

Sway with me  
Sway (sway) (Sway)

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now

Sakura had tears in her eyes as the song finished ,she was sure she would collapse on the floor .Her feelings wanted to come out ,Naruto being so close to her made her crave for him .

She wanted to keep on holding like him for the rest of the life . The new songs started and luckily it was a slow one . Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her .

Tears escaped Sakura's eyes as the song started :

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure**

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

During the song all Sakura did was cry , she was broken . She wanted him so much that her heart was getting more holed .Naruto turned to leave but soon he was pulled back into the embrace by Sakura .

"One ..m-more dance please ?"

Naruto's eyes widened at her request and he nodded with agreement . But this time as they danced ,they didn't stay quiet .No, Sakura had to act now and she would . As they were dancing she said to him " Why have you changed so much Naruto kun ?"

Naruto's eyes widened , he couldn't believe what he was hearing was it the music or really Sakura had added the suffix for his name .

"I haven't changed at all.."

But Sakura wasn't going to let him have his way , " Naruto kun tell me the truth please .."

A tear trickled down her cheeks ,Naruto was amazed at what was happening ."Sakura nothing is wrong ."

"Then why did you stop calling me Sakura chan why do you call me Sakura ? Is that because you don't love me anymore ?"

She said to him sadly . Tears came into Naruto's eyes and he was unable to answer but he had to .He had to make her know that he was fine without her so she would move on and not care about me .

"Yes , I don't love you Sakura ….Sasuke does go to him .I really don't love you ."

This was what Sakura had feared ,she had reached it the point where she broke . She ran away ,from the stage out of the disco .She didn't care where she ran all she care was about one thing her misery her sorrow. She wanted everything to end . She wanted to die………

**WELL THAT ENDS THIS CHAPTER …. PLEASE READERS DON'T BE STINGY ON GIVING REVIEWS … HM I HAVE THOUGHT A LOT ABOUT THE STORY LOOKS LIKE IT WOULD BE TEN MORE CHAPTERS OR SO….**

**WELL I WOULD UPDATE SLOWLY AS I HAVE 8 OTHER STORIES IN PROGRESS SO …IF I AM TOO SLOW AND I AM NOT UPDATING PLEASE TELL ME ….BECAUSE I SOMETIMES FORGET ABOUT THE PARTICULAR STORY ….**

**ANYWAY …I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER …I HAVE TRIED MY BEST TO EXPLAIN THERE EMOTIONS …AND EVERYTHING … **

**THANKS FOR READING …..**


	3. Pain and Truth

**WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE …..I LOVED YOU RESPONSE ..LIKED TO SEE THAT YOU ALL LIKED THE STORY …I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER … IF YOU ALL THINK THAT I AM GOING A BIT FAST OR SLOW THEN PLEASE TELL ME I WOULD TRY MY BEST TO SLOW DOWN …. **

**NOW READ THE CHAPTER AND ENJOY …**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

**CHAPTER 3**

**PAIN AND TRUTH **

'Pain' this is what Sakura Haruno was feeling , intense pain . It was more than anyone could express . It was too much to bear . Standing on the hokage statue , her vision blurred due to accumulation of tears in her eyes ,she was trying her best to take out her grief .

She wanted the grief and sorrow to end . She wanted everything to end , her purpose to live was gone . She remembered his words " Yes I don't love you ." they kept on echoing in her mind haunting her . Time had coagulated for her .

She remembered all those times when she had turned him down , when she had broken his heart and she knew that she deserved it . But she couldn't handle the pain that was stinging her heart . It was too much .

Everything around her was unusually still-rather the stillness of the graveyard . As if the nature was preparing for its ultimate collapse .

Due to prolonged rain a bog had been formed on the earth where she had been standing , she fell down on it as she gazed at nothingness . She remembered the puissant emotion she felt the day when she realized that she loved the baka .

**FLAHBACK 4 YRS AGO**

**Naruto was about to go for the mission to retrieve Sasuke . Sakura couldn't go as it was said that there might be attack on Konoha any moment .Konoha's strength had by far decreased so she had to remain and protect Konoha . **

**Presently Naruto and Sakura were having dinner at the Ichiraku ramen . Naruto after lot of persuading and begging had managed to make her come on a date with him . They were eating when suddenly Naruto asked **

"**Sakura chan do you…love Sasuke ?"**

**Sakura's eyes widened at his question and she knew the answer instantly . She closed her eyes avoiding making eye contact with him and said " Yes …I do ."**

**There was a horrible silence after her statement , Naruto's eyes softened as tears piled up and he asked softly " Why do you love him ?"**

" **Because …the day we joined the team 7 he came to me and said "your forehead is very pretty and said that he loved me" . Although he said that he didn't say all those things but at that moment I had seen love in his eyes and it was true love which I had identified … that was the day my feelings matured for him ."**

**Naruto immidiately got up paid the bill. He had enough , his heart couldn't take anymore he didn't want to listen to her .**

**Hw turned around to and leave , he stopped suddenly and without looking at her he said " That day it wasn't Sasuke …it was me in henge ."**

**With that he ran away into the darkness to hide his tears and grief that was being inside him and left a stunned and shocked Sakura behind him and it was the day Haruno Sakura fell in love with Namikaze Naruto **

**End of flashback **

It wasn't just a crush of Haruno Sakura , it was much more and now she had understood the difference between crush and love . Crush ends soon and it doesn't pain much , but love it never ends . You can never forget the person you love and the pain of rejection by the your love never dies .

With every second the pain increases tenfold ,making the person crippled under it's weight . It tortured the person every moment . It makes the person cry every day and sometimes the person doesn't cry outside the person cries inside .

EGO . This is what led to the downfall of her or so she felt . She considered her ego to be the stick from which she had broke her own leg . She had kept on hitting and cutting her leg till it started bleeding and finally it died .

She always granted Naruto's love for her and now he had moved on . Moved away from her , left her alone forever . He didn't love her , his feelings for her had ended .

Now she had no reason to live , no purpose to survive . She was all alone , whom should she live for ? Was her life of no use ? That was a lie , her life was of use , she was the best medic ninja of Konoha . Everyone needed her but the person she needed was not hers. .

Was Love a curse ? did it deliberately make you come to a moment in the life when you want to end your life? . Tsunade had told her that love was the biggest remedy every created but here in her case it was the biggest tragedy ever happened to her .

She was prepared to give away anything to have him , to make him come close to her to make him hold her . Despite how rudely he had said that he didn't love her , she couldn't help but love him even more .

With every second her crave for him increased . She hugged herself as the cold air started to become fierce and fast . Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder , she turned around and saw that it was Sasuke .

Sasuke embraced her as Sakura started sobbing into his chest , she needed this . She needed to be comforted .

Sasuke stroked her back comfortingly as he kept on hugging her and filling her in his loving hug .

He kissed her cheeks and said " Sakura chan… what happened ?"

"N-Nothing happened Sasuke .."

" Sakura chan ..I wanted to ask you something ?"

"A-ask it Sasuke kun .."

"I-I …love you Sakura chan …will you marry ..me ?"

Sakura froze at what he had asked . She couldn't move ,all her past memories gushed inside her .She remembered that in the past she could have given anything to become his girlfriend and marry him but know she had no clue of what she should do ? she had no purpose to live …could Sasuke be a purpose so that she could live happily ?

She had no answer to her questions . Presently Sakura opened her mouth and stuttered due to the overwhelming emotions inside her " I-I don't k-know .."

Sasuke made the embrace more tight so there entire body was touching each other , Sasuke kissed her shoulders . Sakura closed her eyes as he kissed gradually went up from her shoulders ,he kissed her throat and chin and making her close her eyes he kissed both of them . Then finally he went to her lips but Sakura pulled back immediately she wouldn't let him have her first kiss.

They in there three and a half years long relationship had never kissed . No , Sakura never allowed him to kiss her . She didn't even allow him to kiss anywhere except her cheeks . It was just that day that she had allowed him to kiss her shoulders and throat .

She wanted her first kiss to be with Naruto but now that felt impossible task ? She snapped back into reality when Sasuke pulled out of her embrace and said " Why the hell don't you let me kiss you ?"

"Sasuke kun I .."

"What .? haven't I been a good boyfriend Sakura …don't you think I have needs .?"

Sakura stared at him in dismay , she had yet again hurt another person but she couldn't let him kiss her it was far more than a compromise .

She considered herself to be a flower and would never let anyone take her except the one she wanted to do so . If she allowed anyone in the whole world to take her then that person would be Naruto and she was firm about that .

" Sasuke …I don't love you ."

Sasuke froze at what she had said and said " Sakura then why did you date me for such a long time …why give me a false pretext that we could be together …I-I came back for you …I loved you so much .. Would you leave me Sakura ?"

Sakura closed her eyes and said "Sasuke …let me be honest with you …I never loved you …I cant love you that is the truth ..I always thought I loved you but now it is clear to me that I ..love Naruto kun ."

There was a stunned silence after her speech , as Sasuke's eyes widened at what he had heard and said " So I was right …you love the dobe ."

"Yes …I do ."

" Sakura have you confessed your love to him ?"

" Yes …and he rejected me ."

Sasuke smiled at himself inwardly and said " Sakura he has forgotten you why are you still after him …I love you ….be with me Sakura ..I promise that I would never let you get hurt ..be mine Sakura and I won't let anyone touch you ."

"I-I ..Sasuke give me some time I will tell you my answer tomorrow give me the night to think over ."

Sasuke kissed her cheeks and said " I give you eternity …Sakura chan ."

Sasuke turned around and left Sakura and ran away , he was happy . Everything was going good , he would get her and make her his .He would replenish his Uchiha clan . He would have children and a rosy family .He would ensure that his clan never comes on the verge of getting extinct , but now he had to thank an old friend .

Sakura was in turmoil , her life was kicking her from every side . She couldn't tell what was right for her . Sasuke's proposal or should she wait for Naruto ?

She turned away to go back to her house and came in face to face with Ino . Ino looked at her and said sadly " So ..you are thinking of marrying Sasuke ?"

"I ..might ..Naruto kun rejected me ."

"Of course he didn't ."

"He did ."

"No , he didn't I saw everything and I must say that you are very naïve Sakura .."

"Me ..naive ?"

"Yes , tell me did he look into your eyes and said that he didn't love you …could he make eye contact with you …No , he couldn't . I don't know why but it seems like he is hiding something that he doesn't want to share and you know what happened when you went away from the disco ?"

"What ?"

"He broke , he started crying , he was sobbing when he disappeared in the smoke and went away . "

Sakura's eyes widened she couldn't believe what Ino had said , could that mean that Naruto loved her . Hope resurfaced inside her , she forgot all about Sasuke and said "Where is Naruto kun ?"

"I don't know but –"

"I am going to his house I must talk to him …Ino thank you …you know I really owe you very much .."

"You owe me nothing ..just get your baka and then treat me ..did you think that I would not be asking for that …I have been working 24x7 sometimes as detective and sometimes as advisor ..I must be paid .."

Sakura laughed at Ino and said " I would don't worry first let me get that baka .."

She ran towards Naruto's house in full speed , to get the unanswered question answered .

**30 minutes ago**

**Sakura ran away from him . He watched tears fell from her eyes and it was then that he realized that she loved him . He gazed at her running out of the disco . He fell down on the stage as soon as she was out of the site .**

**Why was it happening ? why did it have to happen when he had given up on her why did she have to love him ? He was convince that she loved Sasuke then why the hell was world playing with him ? **

**Tears fell from his eyes , as he stared at the knees of the people dancing around him , he felt lonely , he had given up the love of her life and broken her heart for his brother but was it worth it ?**

**Wasn't Sasuke being selfish ? Shouldn't Sasuke back out now instead of him when he knew that Sakura loved him ? his mind started spinning . He felt confused , perplexed , sad . **

**His emotions were oxymoron . He didn't know what to do , he saw his friends gaze at him and disappeared away and reappeared inside his house and fell down onto bed . **

**Tears escaped his eyes , as he was down . He couldn't do anything . Why was he always played with ? First Sakura kept on ignoring and punching him and now he is told that she loved him . **

**It was the biggest irony ever happened in the earth . In the beginning Sakura used to hate him and now …things had changed . Circumstances had changed , everything had changed , he had changed . **

**He wanted the sorrow to end , he knew it that the sorrow was illusionary and it would never last but he couldn't ignore the burning sensation which he was feeling in his heart .It was as if he was lifting weight and doing chest's exercise . He knew that truth was eternal and it would never end but sometimes it was indeed very difficult to find happiness . **

**The old Naruto who would grin at everything was gone , now the serious Naruto was left and he was not like the old one . He was a changed version . He had different ideas . **

**He had different ideals , but he could never forget Sakura . He wanted to kick Sasuke and hold Sakura now that he knew the truth but would that be betrayal of his brother .**

**How would Sasuke react to this ? he had come to Konoha only for Sakura and now what would he do if Naruto takes Sakura away . **

**Love was indeed very complicated , no one knew the true understanding of love . No one could define love , understanding love was like making a rasengan without chakra which means impossible . **

**Suddenly he heard the door open and he turned around…**

**End of flashback **

Suddenly his bedroom door opened and he turned around and saw Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of him with a grin on his face . He came and tried to hug Naruto but he was pushed away by Naruto ." What do you want now?"

"Why are you so angry now Naruto ?"

"You know what …Sasuke why don't you give up on Sakura ..I love her and she also .."

"Oh she loves me Naruto …she has half agreed to marry me .."

"Marry you ?"

"Yes , that's why I came to tell you this but I think I would come later on..thank you Naruto I couldn't have get her without your help ."

Sasuke jumped out the window and ran towards his house . Naruto was stunned , he felt numb all the rays had gone . He felt empty , he was freezing cold . All the warmth was gone . It was as if he was present in the freezer of the fridge .

Sasuke's words recounted in his mind and he imagined Sakura and Sasuke getting married and tears came into his eyes . What had he done ? he had lost everything . No one was in comparison with his love he felt for Sakura .

He had lost her , lost the most precious thing he ever had . He ran out of his room and smacked the wall making large holes appear inside him and yelled " Put me out sorrow …."

He kept on smacking the wall absent mindedly he didn't care anything .He was blinded by tears , he had no senses working all he could sense and feel was the undying pain that kept on cutting and slicing him .

Then he felt two arms circling him and embracing him in a tight hug , he turned around , closed his eyelids and allowed the tears to fall. He wiped his eyes and now he could see clearly the person who had embraced him and mumbled " Sakura …Chan…"

**WELL THAT WAS HELL LOT OF A CHAPTER …I HOPE YOU LIKED IT …I HAVE BEEN A BIT BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK THAT'S WHY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE EARLIER …**

**APPARENTLY I ALSO HAVE MANY ONGOING OTHER STORIES AT THE MOMENT SO THAT ALSO TAKE SOME TIME ..**

**PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT AND ALSO TELL ME ONE MORE THING " DO YOU WANT TO SEE LEMONS IN THE COMING CHAPTER OR CHAPTERS ?" …**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW …….**


	4. I cant forget

**WELL FIRST OF ALL . EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR GOOD WORDS …I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER …I AM SORRY IF I UPDATED LATE BUT I WAS BUSY IN OTHER WORKS AS WELL ….NOW READ THE CHAPTER AND ENJOY….DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AS YOUR WORDS MAKE ME WORK…**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO…**

**CHAPTER 4**

**I CANT FORGET **

'Stunned ' this was the appropriate word to explain the feelings and emotions of Naruto Namikaze .He couldn't believe what was happening , his world was spinning . He had just heard that Sakura didn't love him and loved Sasuke and the next moment Sakura was hugging him !.

He felt an overwhelming emotion in his chest making his heart swell like an inflated balloon . He had a lump on his throat , he was too stunned too surprised to do anything .He didn't had the slightest clue of what he should do . He had the urge to throw her away and escape her embrace as his mind had termed her as a 'traitor.' On the contrary his heart wanted to keep on holding her like this .

His heart wanted to remain this close to her forever . A battle was going inside him , battle of love and hate .

Sakura felt tears in her eyes , she closed her eyes as her chin was present on Naruto's shoulder . She wanted nothing other than be with him . She was melting in the embrace which they were sharing . She took in his sweet smell which intoxicated her full body . She felt her breast rub against his well toned chest and shivered .

She felt his entire body bit by bit as she tightened the hug not wanting him to leave her anymore . She wanted to make out with him .To make him her's . She wanted to stay with him , have a happy life and die with him together .

She saw his enigmatic look but didn't respond , she wanted to live this moment enjoy it bit by bit . Soon she was snapped away by Naruto who looked at her directly into her eyes .

They looked into each other's eyes for some hours maybe months or years . They kept on staring into each other with love evident in their eyes . Naruto closed his eyes he was trying his best not to grab her and corner her by the wall and have his way with her .

His voice croaked due to heaviness in his throat as he spoke " Sakura …what is the meaning of this ?"

Sakura's heart was shattered by his comments but she controlled herself . She had promised that she would get him , she would not show any sign of weakness .

"Naruto …that is what I ask you as well what were you doing ?"

"What was I doing ? Sakura this is my house if you haven't forgotten ?".

"I know whose house is it …I am asking why were you hitting and beating the wall ?"

Naruto's eyes widened , he quickly searched for some sort of an excuse and said" I was training Sakura …..is that okay now leave right now ."

"I won't ."

"Sakura this is my house I order you to leave it ."

"I heard everything between you and Sasuke….I was present here so I want to ask you were jealous weren't you Naruto ?"

Naruto's eyes widened at her confession and he was bewildered that he wasn't able to sense her chakra . He had been too distracted to sense anything that's why he wasn't even able to sense Sasuke's chakra .

"Sakura why would I be jealous ? "

Sakura took a step towards him leaving no gap between them and murmured "Maybe because you love me Naruto …maybe you wanted me to be with you …"

Naruto's lump in his throat increased as he knew he was close to his breakdown . He closed his eyes not wanting tears to come out and spoke as coldly as possible " I don't love you Sakura …now go please go.."

A tear fell down Sakura's eyes . She stayed rooted to where she was , she was determined to find out why he was being distant from her . She had vowed to get him back and she would get him , she wanted his love his care and would die to get it .

"Naruto kun don't lie to me ….please don't lie to me .."

"I am not lying Sakura chan …I am not lying .."

"Then now why did you call me Sakura chan ? why do you try your best to stay away from me ?"

"I …my tongue slipped and I never try to stay away from you . I …seriously don't love you .."

More tears fell from Sakura's eyes as his words sliced him into two and an idea popped into her mind and she spoke while her voice choked

"Prove it Naruto …prove it.."

Naruto's eyes widened at what she had said and he asked " How can I prove that Sakura ."

"You can prove it by doing two things Naruto …first thing call me Sakura Uchiha …"

Naruto's eyes widened at his first task , he felt his heart crack , he couldn't speak it . This name had haunted him day and night .He didn't have the strength to say it . But he had to , to make sure that his Sakura stays happy .He wanted to fulfill his promise to Sasuke, he would say it . His voice cracked as he spoke " S-Sakura …..U-Uchiha .."

Tears build inside his eyes threatening to fall any moment , he saw Sakura bit her lips and she spoke " Now Naruto kun say while looking directly into my eyes that you don't love me that you don't desire me that you don't crave for me …if you say it I promise I won't ask this question again .."

Naruto's lungs swelled like the throat of a frog he couldn't breathe . He looked into her eyes and warmth filled his body . He couldn't stop himself and he spoke without thinking " I love you Sakura chan …I desire you …I crave for you ..I think all the time about you I cant live without you .."

Tears fell down her eyes at his confession and she pulled him for another hug . She kissed his cheeks as they hugged .Happiness flooded her , for four years she had wanted to hear that . To hear him say that he loved her and now the moment had arrived when he accepted his feelings for her.

She went towards his lips , it was going to be her first kiss and she was happy to share it with Naruto . She was centimeters away when she was pushed backwards by Naruto .

Tears fell down Naruto's eyes , he had reached his breaking point .He fell down on his knees as tears fell down from his eyes and he spoke while he was hiccoughing and breathing with immense difficulty " Why are you doing this ? Why Sakura chan ?leave me …why give me false hope every time ?".

Blood came out of Sakura's lips as she pressed it very hard .Tears fell down from her eyes and she knelt down in front of him and spoke " False hope ? you think that I am giving you false hope ? you think I am playing with you ? what do you think about me ? I …love you Naruto …I love you .."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing , all his sadness was washed away by the new emotion that developed in the pit of his stomach . He couldn't believe what she was saying .

"No this cant be happening .."

"Why Naruto ? Why did you leave me why run away from me ? I ….loved you so much but you never talked to me why were you ignoring me ?"

"I …thought you loved Sasuke …I ….wait if you love me then why are you marrying Sasuke ?"

" I never agreed for the marriage I was broken …he asked me to marry him and I told him that I would tell him my answer later …Naruto please if I have done anything forgive me …I love only you and you ….make me yours Naruto .."

"I cant Sakura …I cant forget what has happened .."

Tears down Sakura's eyes all her hopes were dying . She was loosing her love . She murmured "What cant you forget?"

"I cant forget what happened 3 yrs ago Sakura chan…"

**Flashback 3 yrs ago**

**Naruto was in a bar drinking as his friends were by his side . Team 7 8 9 all were together, they were celebrating ,Sasuke had been loosened by the Anbu . After 1 yr of case ,finally Sasuke was free.**

**Naruto was drinking and so were his friends .**

"**Sakura want to have a dance ." Sasuke asked .**

"**Sure Sasuke kun.." Sakura replied back .**

**They both went to the dance floor and started dancing ,Naruto watched them grind their bodies against each other. His stomach burned to see them so intimate .He wanted to pounce of Sasuke and kick him away from Sakura . Finally after about half an hour of grinding they stopped and came back and sat down .**

**Sasuke made Sakura sit on his lap as he kissed her neck and chin .He kissed her cheeks as he placed his hand on her butt gentle going upwards .**

**He cupped her breast and went to stroke them but Sakura stopped him and jumped away from him and ran away as she had realized what they were doing . She didn't see the tearful Naruto on the counter as she walked out of the bar.**

**End of flashback **

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the incident ,she had considered that Naruto was kissing her all the time and making out with her .She was so heavily drunk that she presumed Sasuke to be Naruto and that's why she allowed him to touch her like this .

She could do anything for Naruto and now as tears flooded her eyes she felt helpless , she found no way to make him stay .

"Naruto…please forget what happened I love you …please Naruto kun …I'll …do anything you want with me …I want you to be with me …I imagined that it was you who was doing it not Sasuke …"

"Sakura chan …can mind forget ? …can I forget the way he touched all your private parts ? can I really forget Sakura chan ? will you be able to forgive me if I hook up with Hinata and then come to you…"

Those words sliced her once again , she had to make him stay. Sakura moved towards him ,but was pushed away . She was sure that she would now have 8 chambered heart as she could sense her heart breaking into two parts .

The pain she was feeling was terrible , inexpressible . "Naruto …give me a chance …I will prove that I love you Naruto please give me a chance…"

Naruto got up shakily and said " Sakura I think you should go …I don't think it can be this way Sakura …I would love you forever but we cant be together looks like fate was stronger than me Sakura chan …I ..am sorry.."

Tears kept on flowing out of his eyes as he spoke his final verdict , Sakura got up and croaked out " Naruto …I promise you one thing ….I love you and I would only stay with you …I wont marry Sasuke …I wont marry anyone …I would wait for you till my life ends and then after death maybe just maybe that we could be together ….Namikaze Naruto you will and remain my life and I would never forget you …till my last breath I would love you …."

A tear trickled down her cheeks as she spoke " Maybe if you remember me then we would be together …but I would never give up my hope on you ..because if I give up my hope then I am not born to love you because Naruto never gives up and from now on I would never give up….Naruto whenever y-you are sure that you….l-love me then I ..would be willing to accept you …I …love you .."

With those words she turned away and ran out of the house away from him as fast as she could , tears blinding her as she ran ,but she didn't care about anything .She reached her house closed her door , jumped into the room and enveloped herself in the covering as she cried out Naruto's name out .

She was trying her best to make the sorrow and grief flood out but the supply was so full that it would take an eternity to release it .

Naruto fell down on the ground as soon as he was sure that she was gone , his hands trembled . He longed for her but his ego was pestering him . His mind remembered all the insults he had got from her .

He felt as if a needle was piercing his butt . He ran out of the house towards the training ground where he was sure that he would take out all his sorrow .He reached the training ground and started training , he in seconds blasted the whole training ground into pieces and went back to his house bloody and sweaty .

All his training had gone waste , the pain which he was feeling wasn't physical it was emotional and it was very acute increasing tenfold every second . He closed his eyes as he fell asleep , just before he was about to sleep he spoke "Sakura Chan ….I am sorry……"

**WELL FINALLY THE CHAPTER IS DONE …I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT AND WOULD REVIEW ON IT ….I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU WOULD BE ANGRY FOR NOT HOOKING UP NARUTO AND SAKURA BUT YOU SEE THE STORY FITS VERY WELL THIS WAY…**

**I WOULD UPDATE SOON ..MAYBE ON 20 OR 22 MAY ….PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS STORY ….I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER…**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER…….**


	5. Maybe there is hope

**WELL THIS IS FINALLY DONE …I UPDATED ON THE GIVEN DATE ….HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR OPINION ON MY STORY ….NOW READ THE CHAPTER …**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Maybe there is Hope **

'Solitude is very painful' this is what Sasuke had said to Sakura and now Sakura was acquainted to the real meaning of solitude . She knew the real meaning of pain . In her past she had got lots of rejections from Sasuke but that pain ended away as determination swayed inside her but the rejecting words of Naruto burned her alive, they made a deep hole that just wasn't filling up .

His words acted like poison for her . She was very pensive , she tried to get better by letting tears fall but his words kept on echoing in her mind . For the entire night she wasn't able to sleep . She remembered the way she had treated him in the past , tears shed down her beautiful emerald eyes as she remembered how much she had hurt him .

She had always thought of him as a granted person .She believed that he would never wither away from her . But it was just the opposite , he had gone away from her while everyone was there with her . But no one really mattered to her , no one was like Naruto . No one could even try to take his place. No one except him could make smile creep on her face . She didn't like anyone add suffix to her name except him. She didn't like Sasuke calling her Sakura chan as she thought that Sakura 'chan' could only be said by Naruto .

But now , what would happen to her ? Would he ever return to her ? A sinking feelind drenched her . She got out of the bed shakily it was 6 in the evening , for the entire morning and afternoon she had been on her bed .

She had no sense of time , she was lost in her past . The memories of her past kept her too occupied to notice anything. Presently she went to wash herself . She opened the shower and looked on the floor still deep in thought .

She wasn't the usual cherry and happy , she used to jump in excitement as the water fell on her face cooling her body . She used to love the feeling of water being sprinkled on top of her . But now , everything had changed . She didn't feel any excitement on the contrary the water irritated her .

It was as if a part of her had withered away from her . She closed her eyes as she tried her best to relax under the tickling sensation she got when water touched her face . She imagined it was Naruto touching her forehead and then gradually moving down towards her lips , down on her throat towards her round good medium c cupped breast . Then smoothly glide down her stomach to her navel area .

She shivered as she closed her eyes and imagined Naruto to be there with her . She tried to imagine Naruto kissing her body and worshipping it .

She snapped back to reality when there was a churn from her stomach indicating her hunger. She quickly closed the shower , dried herself and quickly wore her clothes . She went out feeling a bit better and calmer . Her pink hair swayed in the air as she ran towards her kitchen to get her food .

She opened the fridge and quickly pulled out trays of food . She was too hungry to warm and heat the food and started eating quickly . She hadn't eaten the whole day as she had locked herself in her house and lived like a captive prisoner .

She finished her food and saw her clock strike 8 :00 and she felt a dread inside her . It was time for her to tell Sasuke about her decision . She felt bad that she would be making him feel the same as she was feeling but she couldn't help it .

She had committed herself to Naruto and would live only with him if possible . She closed her eyes , she really didn't want to meet Sasuke . She didn't wanted to hurt him .

She got up and as she did there was a knock at the door , she froze at the familiar chakra she felt. The man she was dreading had arrived ….

The day was a complete hell for Namikaze Naruto . It was his first day as hokage but it didn't go as he had expected .He had always thought that on his first day he would be working hard proving his worth but he wasn't able to concentrate on his work . His concentration was on what had happened just the night before .

He had managed to compress his grief as he was used to it . He was used to misery and pain . He had a lot of paper work to do and had to make teams for the coming shinobi's and ninja's . He racked his brain over and over again but it was no use . He just couldn't concentrate .

Finally after hours of struggle , he gave up and got up thinking of doing the pending work tomorrow . He got up and saw the clock strike 8:15 and went out of the hokage tower towards his house . He was going when he suddenly came to an abrupt halt .

His eyes widened at the two chakra's that he was sensing and in a flash he was gone towards their direction .

Sakura opened the door and saw Sasuke standing with bouquet flower and chocolate in his hand . He beamed at her as she opened the door . Sakura allowed him to come inside the house and he gave her the bouquet and the chocolates and sat on down on the chair .

Sakura went and placed the flowers and chocolates , nervously . She didn't want to turn around and face him . Finally after a lot of attempts of wasting time she had no excuse left , she turned around and saw Sasuke gaze at her .

She bit her lips and said shakily " Hello …Sasuke …"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose as he spoke " Hm …hello Sakura … So let me be straight forward …I think that you have decided Sakura chan …"

Sakura said shakily " Yes ….I have thought about it…."

Sasuke smiled at her and said " So what is your answer Sakura Chan ?"

Sakura bit her lips even harder and said " Sasuke …in the past years you have been the reason I live …if it hadn't been for your support ..I would have fallen into darkness .."

Sasuke beamed at her and said interrupting her ,not letting her finish her statement " So …I take it as a yes Sakura chan .."

Sakura close her eyes , and spoke " Sasuke …you indeed have been a reason for me to live ….but my life is Naruto's ….Sasuke without Naruto I cant live …I acknowledge for what you have done in the past …but I ….cant love you Sasuke …I just cant love you ….I tried my best but I …..I am sorry .."

Sasuke's eyes widened as a tear trickled down his cheeks and he spoke " Sakura …C-chan .."

"Don't call me that Sasuke ….dont call me that …"

Sasuke spoke in a quivery voice " Naruto …doesn't love you Sakura …he would never love you .."

A tear fell down Sakura's eyes as she spoke " Naruto loves me …he told me yesterday and I cant forget him Sasuke please understand .."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard Sakura spoke that Naruto had confessed his love to her . He felt backstabbed and he growled " So ..you two are dating ….you forget me that easily Sakura ?"

" Sasuke ..Naruto wont go out with me ....he doesn't ….I don't know why he is doing it …I …have no idea.."

Sasuke stood still for a moment and then spoke firmly " Then it is decided you are coming with me …we are leaving Konoha …"

Sakura's eyes widened at what he spoke and she said "I wont come with you …we cant go anywhere .."

"Sakura ….Konoha is not safe you remember that Naruto killed Kisame and everyone but you all don't know that he failed to kill one person and now I am going to him ….I would reform Akatsuki and you will be by my side …"

Sakura couldn't believe what Sasuke was saving . She spoke as her voice shook " Sasuke …I decline your proposal now go …"

Sasuke smirked and said "It was a proposal now it is an order Sakura ..you will come with me or I will use the necessary means to make you come with me .."

Sakura immediately grabbed a pot and threw it towards Sasuke who jumped away to avoid it just in time . He ran towards Sakura in full speed and yelled "**FIREBALL JUTSU .."**

A huge fire chakra ball emerged from Sasuke's mouth and pelted towards Sakura who jumped out of the window to avoid being burnt alive . She jumped out just in time and avoided the fire ball . She was on top of her neighbour's house when suddenly she was blasted away and she fell down as Sasuke emerged standing behind her .

"So Sakura what is your decision now ?"

"I wont go with you .."

"Sakura ..you will be coming now I am going to use it.."

"What are you .."

Sakura was silence as Sasuke pushed her down and he spoke " I am going to send your chakra to the next dimension by my secret weapon and then I would easily carry you with me…"

Sakura had tears in her eyes, she knew the jutsu :Amaretasaru could send anyone's chakra to another dimension , she was silently begging for someone to help her . She knew that it was no use to shout as they were all alone . She closed her eyes as she thought about Naruto and a tear fell down from her eyes .

She then heard a yell and next moment , she was in someone's arms . Someone strong and muscular was carrying her .He was not Sasuke for sure as she felt warmth when he touched her ..she opened her eyes and what she saw made her heart leap ….Naruto was carrying her bridal style .She was saved and tears of joy came into her eyes.

Sasuke made a hissing sound like a snake who was ready to strike and got up from the ground . Apparently Naruto had kicked Sasuke and so he had fell down from the rooftop .

"Dobe …now give me my Sakura back .."

"She is not yours Sasuke ….she never was …"

"She always was ..she confessed her unconditional love for me , the day I left .It was that day that she became mine … now give her back or .."

"Or what Sasuke ?"

"Very well then … lets begin **FIREBALL JUTSU .."**

A huge ball of fire came towards Naruto . Who closed his eyes and yelled " **WIND WATER HURRICANE .."**

There was a huge blast as their elemental jutsu clashed in the midair . Sasuke fell down on the ground as Naruto's wind and water justsu easily eliminated his fire type jutsu . Naruto gently laid Sakura down and spoke "Don't worry I will take care of the bastard …"

Sasuke got up and yelled " Now I have had it …..you die dobe die **AMARETASARU .."**

There was a blast of rays which came towards Naruto . Naruto knew this jutsu , Sasuke had used it against him even before . Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him . Sasuke turned into log of woods as the real Sasuke appeared from behind and kicked him .Naruto turned into smoke as he was a Kage Bunshin .

The real Naruto came running from behind holding a Rasenshuriken . Sasuke immediately reacted and formed his own creation , Ultimate ball chidori .

The two of the launched themselves on each other as Sakura saw them ready to kill each other . She felt pain in her heart as she wasn't able to fulfill her promise . She wasn't able to protect either of them .

The two shinobi's jumped in the air , Naruto yelled "**RASENSHURIKEN ."**

"**ULTIMATE BALL CHIDORI.." **

There was a huge blast and a creator was formed around where they were standing . The smoke cleared and what Sakura saw made her heart clench . Naruto and Sasuke both were bleeding . Sasuke smiled at Naruto and said "Look at you …you are drenched in blood …I won dobe …"

"You think that … I am just a clone .."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the clone disappeared and the real Naruto jumped from the tree and appeared in front of Sasuke and said " I just before my attack switched myself with the clone …I went into the tree as my clone carried the Rasenshuriken …Sasuke I won …"

Sasuke scowled he knew he couldn't win now . He spoke angrily "Naruto Sakura ….I would see you sometime later….. now I must go… and Sakura to answer your unanswered question I was the reason Naruto never liked you …I made him promise that he would never fall for you so let us see whether Naruto breaks his promise this time ..Even if he does I would come back and make you mine now I must go my love …. **MONGAKYOU SHARINGAN .."**

Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sakura stared at the place where he was standing . She felt rage inside her as she now knew the true reason why Naruto had been avoiding her .

Tears dropped from her eyes but this time , they didn't trickle down her cheeks .They were wiped away by someone . She opened her eyes and saw that she once again was in Naruto's arm's.

"Don't cry Sakura ….don't cry for such a worthless bastard .."

"I-I am not crying because of that …I ….am just sad at what he has done ….he made you promise that ….you would never love me …Naruto never does break any promise ?"

Naruto smiled at her and said " Sakura …forget about what has happened …we have to be more worried about what will happen …so you are coming to live in my house I suppose…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she spoke " W-what ?"

"Your house Sakura …it is in flames …I know that it is winters and all but still I don't think that you would want you ass to be burnt now do you ?"

Sakura hiccoughed at his comment and made a noise which was half sob and a laugh and said " Do you really want me to live with you ?"

"Hey hey …Sakura it's not as if I am telling that you live in my bathroom …"

Sakura blushed at his comment and all her worries drained away in a second by his talks. This was why she loved him , he always knew how to make her comfortable . She saw him lead her towards his house…no their house , she felt happiness flooding as he hadn't said that there was no way that they could be together .Maybe they could …..maybe there was some hope ……

**WELL FINALLY I HAVE UPDATED ….I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ….I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE SASUKE UCHIHA AS THE VILLIAN AND I THINK THIS STORY WOULD CONTINUE …MAYBE 10 MORE CHAPTERS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT ..**

**WELL I WOULD NOW UPDATE BY 25 MAY …I NEVER BREAK MY PROMISE …AW MAYBE I DO BUT I WILL TRY TO KEEP THIS ONE :P ….. AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T READ MANGA …MANGAKYOU SHARINGAN CAN TELEPORT PEOPLE SO SASUKE TELEPORTED HIMSELF BY HIS SHARINGAN …SO I THINK THAT I HAVE MADE MYSELF CLEAR …**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS STORY …PLEASE DON'T BE STINGY IN REVIEWSIT HARDLY COSTS 45 SECONDS …..THANKS FOR READING THE CHAPTER ………**


	6. Lost Faith ?

**WELL FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND HEY I DID IT BEFORE TIME …..I TOLD YOU ALL I WON'T BREAK MY PROMISE …ANYWAY I HAVE DECIDED TO SHOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE PAST IN THE NEXT COMING CHAPTERS …YOU WILL KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY READING THE CHAPTER … PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR COMMENTS ON THE STORY …**

**I THANK EVERYONE WHO GAVE THEIR ENCOURAGEMENT AND GOOD WORDS …THANK YOU A LOT …YOUR WORDS REALLY DO MAKE ME WRITE … **

**I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE UPTO YOUR EXPECTATION LEVEL ….NOW READ THE CHAPTER …**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO..**

**Chapter 6 **

**Lost Faith ?**

Naruto was sitting on his hokage seat while eight Anbu's were standing in front of him waiting for him to give his command. Naruto got up from his chair and spoke " So ….any information of him ?"

The first Anbu replied "No hokage sama …"

"Yamato you don't have to call me that …anyway so Sasuke got away ?"

"Yes Naruto ..Sasuke has got away and now it would be very difficult to search him as one whole day has gone since he left the village. He is powerful shinobi we cant send only 2-3 Anbu's after him so I think that the mission was failure .."

Naruto sighed and said "Well then all we have to do is put his name in the bingo book and alert all the hidden village's about him….now all of you can go …"

The Anbu's nodded and jumped out of the window . When everyone was gone ,Naruto sighed and said " This can be very troubling …I already do know that I haven't killed the main person ..When I was fighting Nagato ..Dad did tell me about that unknown man .."

Naruto was perplexed about the identity of the man .He snapped back into reality and groaned in disappointment at the large piles of paper that had accumulated on his table. He took all the files in his hand thinking of doing the work at his house .He disappeared in a smoke and reappeared just outside his house .

He knocked at the door waiting for Sakura to open it , Sakura was now living with him . Naruto had given her the room adjacent to his . Naruto was nervous to bring her along but he couldn't leave her on the road now could he ?

Presently Sakura opened the door .Naruto's eyes widened at what he say , Sakura was wearing small shorts and sleeveless shirt . He couldn't believe how hot she looked . Her thighs , her popping breast , her fragile structure could make anyone turn on and loose control and now he knew why she was the hottest female in Konoha . Man if Naruto had been influenced by Jiraiya he would sure be staring at her breast which was indeed very tempting . .

Naruto stared at her and moved inside without averting his gaze . He was trying his best not to open his mouth and pant like a dog .

Sakura said sweetly " So Naruto kun …how was your day ?"

Sweat covered Naruto and he spoke immediately as his face burned with heat " I-I …it was fine …"

Sakura took his hand and led him to the dining table .Naruto blushed at the contact of the hand but didn't pull it away .Soon they reached their destination and Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw . Dozens of Ramen bowls were spread on the table . It was as if he was in heaven .

"Sakura ..….is this a dream or am I really seeing Ramen ?"

Sakura giggled and said "Naruto ..kun it is really ramen .I made it for you ..I know Ichiraku ramen is the best but still try mine as well…"

Naruto smiled at her , his smile stretched from end to end . Sakura's heart softened at his goofy smile and she felt her body heat . He looked very handsome in the robes he wore and Sakura had chosen her best shorts and exposing shirt and was now shivering as the temperature was freezing . She wanted to make the best impression on him as possible .

Sakura had decided to take the opportunity of living with him as an opportunity to claim her love and get him back . She was still triumphed by her last night's experience .She never thought that Sasuke would act like this .

All Sakura's liking and any bit of love died on that night when he attacked her and Naruto . She felt disgusted to think that she dated such a selfish guy for such long .

Presently she sat down opposite to Naruto and smiled inwards to as she saw him him eating hungrily the food which was made by her . She felt glad to see him gobble down the bowls of ramen which she made with a lot of effort . It was really good to see success and now she felt as if she was flying in the air .

Naruto finally after eating his 10th ball stopped and said cheerfully "Thank you Sakura Cha…I mean that …thank you Sakura it was really very good .."

He just in time stopped himself from calling adding the suffix to her name .He felt a bit embarrassed while on the other hand warmth flooded inside Sakura. Of course she was disappointed that he had not called her entire suffix but that meant one thing that she was winning the battle . She was getting him back .

She blushed and said "Your welcome Naruto kun.."

Naruto hid his embarrassment and got up and said " Sakura I think you should go and sleep …I have some work to do so goodnight …"

Naruto went and lit the table lamp and started studying the papers with full concentration .After three hours of hard work finally only two papers were left to be filled and signed . Naruto looked down and groaned , he was really bad in maths and now he had to calculate the whole expenditure and income of Konoha .

In anger and disappointment he hung his head down and scowled at the paper . Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder , he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura standing behind him .

"Naruto kun let me calculate that for you ..I am good in maths .."

Naruto nodded absent mindedly and Sakura took the pen from his hand. She looked at the page with concentration for a few seconds and then quickly wrote the expenditure and income by calculating it mentally and gave the pen back to Naruto and said "There …it is done now all you have to do is sign…"

Naruto looked at her and said " Sakura didn't you sleep ?"

"No …I was watching you work …anyway I don't feel sleepy so if you need me just call me .."

Naruto nodded and said firmly "But now go and sleep ..you have to go to hospital tomorrow Sakura you must have decent sleep .."

Sakura nodded and said "Good night Naruto kun…if you need me call me don't hesitate .."

Naruto smiled at her warmly and said "Good night Sakura and don't worry about me I am fine…."

Sakura turned around and went to her room . She opened the door and fell on the bed and happiness flooded inside her .Any day spent with Naruto was a precious day for her and now her luck was shining brightly .

She was winning him back , she knew it . She closed her eyes and snuggled to the pillow as she took in the scent of the her surrounding and fell down asleep.

Naruto quickly finished his last paper work and arranged them and formed a pile .He went to his room and sat down on his bed , he couldn't believe that Sakura had spent three hours just looking at him and wanting to help him .

He opened the drawer and took out a book :

'_**The legends of the gutsy ninja "**_

Naruto flipped through the pages and soon came on the page which he loved to read .

**A boy ran through the woods at top speed. He had sensed them and it was time for the action to begin suddenly four ninja's appeared around him in a circle and rounded him . **

"**Boy …you die now …I have come to destroy Konoha let us begin with you .."**

"**I wont let you touch Konoha . It is my home and I will protect it with all I have got ."**

**The four man laughed and the first man said " I will show how wrong you are EARTH ROUND JUTSU …"**

**The earth around the boy rised and formed a huge round ball making him captive inside .There was a huge blast and the boy jumped out of the ball as a huge round hole was formed on it . **

**He ran towards the man and kicked him in the gut .He punched him hard and the result was the man was blasted into the tree and he fell down unconscious . There was rustle in the leaves and suddenly two Anbu's appeared from the tree . **

"**Naruto …you found them ?" one of the Anbu said **

"**Yes …I found them and I knocked one of them unconscious you take care of the other two while I take care of the main one .."**

**The Anbu's nodded and turned towards the other three who scowled at him and said "You kid will pay for it …" The man ran towards Naruto at full speed and kicked him in the gut . **

**Blood spilled from his mouth as he fell backwards . The man yelled " WATER ELEMENT MUDDY PATH .."**

**A huge mud creator was formed which made it impossible for Naruto to move .His opponent jumped on the tree and grinned at him and said " Well looks like I won isn't it ….now die .."**

**The man threw a kunai towards the boy named Naruto . The kunai hit the boys heart and he changed into puff of smoke . The man's eyes widened , he couldn't believe .He was tricked , he turned around but too late .Naruto appeared behind him with a blue sphere in his hand and inserted the blue sphere inside his stomach . **

**The man was blasted away and he fell down on the ground as he took his last few breaths . **

" **You killed me …but there will be many more to come ..there would be thousands who would come to destroy Konoha and in the end Konoha would get destroyed …there will be only hatred in world …no peace.."**

**The boy named Naruto spoke " There will be peace you fool and I will find it …I will find a way for peace … I will bring peace to the world …I will eliminate hatred and I will protect everyone …Naruto will be everyone's saviour . No one can defeat me as I have the major key which no one else has .."**

**The man opened his mouth wide to take in some oxygen , he was just second away from his death and he spoke "And w-what is that major …thing ?"**

**The boy replied " I have faith ….."**

Naruto closed the book , he stared at the cover of the book .It was the first book written by his beloved sensei the legendary perverted Jiraiya .He had written this book for his student Nagato .Naruto looked at the book and went into deep in thought .

He knew why he he had changed . He was lacking faith in world ? He was lacking faith in Sakura ? he had no faith in love as his heart had been shattered and broken numerous times . But Naruto without faith is like Tsunade without breast .Naruto's faith made him the boy of the prophecy who was said to have powers which no one would have .

According to Tsunade that power was Naruto's faith in himself and others so why had his faith died ? why had the boy of the prophecy changed while he was born to change the world ? .

Naruto found it very difficult to trust others , he didn't want to feel pain at the loss of anyone else and so he had stopped interacting with people .He believed that if he didn't know anyone then he wouldn't be saddened by their loss.

Jiraiya's death had brought a huge lot of changes in him but he never imagined that he would loose his self identity and although he thought that he was wrong but he knew the real reson of his loss of faith and trust .

Yes , Naruto knew why his faith had ended , it had ended because of Sakura and Sasuke .Years back just after the chunin exam Naruto and Sasuke had become very close intimated friends , more like a brother .Yet Sasuke had betrayed him and went to Orochimaru .That day Naruto felt back stabbed and broken but he revived back to his cheerful phase as he had Jiraiya who was a father figure to him .

But the main collapse happened much years later . He loved Sakura and believed that she would love him one day .He had faith in his love but since the day she declared her unconditional love for Sasuke his life changed from worse to worst. He still remembered the day when Sakura had told him that she loved Sasuke . But Naruto didnt give up , No Naruto was a sign of love and faith how could he give up.

But after Jiraiya's death everything changed .Naruto still remembered what had happened after the fight with Nagato . Sakura had said that she liked him , Naruto felt his heart jump in joy but what came next broke him into pieces .Sakura claimed that she loved Sasuke and would never forget him whatever happens .

Naruto was already saddened by the death of his beloved sensei Jiraiya and when Sakura said that she had no interest in him he was broken .No Jiraiya was present to make him cheerful …he was lonely ,very lonely. Naruto never did realize the importance of the pervert . He always laughed and made fun of him but now he regretted it . He knew it , Jiraiya was the sole reason why Naruto had not fallen into darkness .

When Naruto felt lonely and alone , Jiraiya was always there . Naruto still remembered how they used to cut the ice bar into two and ate it together . Jiraiya never made him feel orphaned and lonely but after his death everything had fallen. There was a major question that troubled him at the present.

What should he do now ? his faith which he claimed to be dead was right , his love Sakura had returned back to him but now what should he do ? Had he really changed , could the mighty unbreakable Naruto change ?. No that really couldn't happen because he was the person who changed a rogue like Nagato back into a good person .

Naruto still remember what had happened years ago when Nagato had attacked Konoha …….

**WELL THAT ENDS THIS CHAPTER …I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ….PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FIND THIS STORY GOING …IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WOULD RECOUNT WHAT HAD HAPPENED BETWEEN THE FIGHT OF NARUTO AND NAGATO…**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER : NAGATO'S PAST ….WELL ANYWAY WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE OUT BY MAY 29 ….MOST PROBABLY IT WOULD BE OUT BEFORE THAT TIME …**

**PLEASE READER'S DON'T BE STINGY IN YOUR REVIEWS THEY REALLY DON'T COST ANY MONEY ONLY JUST A BIT HAND EFFORT …. THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER …………**


	7. Nagato's past and proposal

**Well Once Again I updated before time …I hope that all like this chapter...****I want you all to know - ...The small flashback represents Nagato's past ..While the big flashbacks represent Naruto's talk with Nagato in the past …**

**Now read the chapter and don't forget to review …just remember that your reviews make me work ….**

**I don't own Naruto …**

**Chapter 7**

**Nagato's past **

Naruto still remembered what had happened years ago between him and Nagato when Konoha was completely destroyed by Nagato.

**Flashback 5 yrs ago**

"**Rasengan". Naruto yelled as he inserted the blue chakra sphere inside the last Pein's stomach. He was blasted away and was knocked out unconscious. Naruto immediately took out his chakra transmitter and fell down on knees panting. **

**He was very exhausted, but he knew that only he could carry forward the fight. The fight was not only about killing Nagato it was also to find the answer of Jiraiya's unanswered question . **

**Naruto got up panting. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Hinata who was lying motionless on the ground far away from him. He held himself responsible for what had happened to her.**

**It was all because of him that Konoha had been destroyed. He closed his eyes in determination, he was determined to payback Konoha for their faith and trust on him by killing the man who had killed many innocents.**

**Naruto suddenly sensed an unfamiliar and sinister chakra and he immediately knew it was Nagato's. **

**Naruto closed his eyes in concentration as he was trying his best to find the location of the chakra source of Nagato. He opened his eyes; with determination clearly evident on his face .He had sensed Nagato. Naruto jumped on the tree and with full speed ran towards Nagato's direction. **

**While he was on the way he heard a yell from .He turned around and saw Shikhamaru along with his dad and the mad man named as Ichibi who gave him genin test approaching him. **

"**What the hell you are doing here? You all go from here.. I will take care of Nagato …don't follow me .."**

"**Naruto …we will come along with you …we will help you kill him .."**

"**No first I have to talk to him ...Now go ..."**

"**Talk with him? Naruto are you mad? You think that we can forgive him after what all he has done? Naruto we will-"**

"**No you won't be coming ..I am saying please don't follow me .."**

**Ichibi closed his eyes and said "Okay we aren't coming ...You have defeated all the bodies of Nagato but remember Naruto we can not forgive him ..."**

**Naruto hung his head and sighed "I know …I know ..."**

**Naruto turned around and ran as fast as he could towards Nagato's hideout. Soon within two minutes, he entered the cave like small house. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a man sitting on a wheel chair which looked full of gadgets and wires. **

"**So …you are the real one ?"**

"**Yes ..I am the real one ..I am Nagato.." the man replied in a husky voice . **

**Naruto remained silent so Nagato took the opportunity and started to talk "Well ...you were indeed were very strong no one was able to do this to me ...but I think it ends here….. Die Naruto.."**

**Nagato in a fraction of seconds took out his chakra transmitter which was a rod like structure and threw it at Naruto with full force. The rod got inserted in Naruto's stomach as blood fell form his mouth .Naruto pulled out the rod and threw it at the ground. **

**Nagato's eyes widened and he spoke "How? You should be in my control we are so close to each other ……how did you escape my attack ..."**

**Konan appeared behind Nagato and spoke "Naruto …kill me and let Nagato go …"**

**Naruto opened his mouth finally and spoke "I wanted to test how I would feel before you Nagato and that's why I allowed you to hit me …I just wanted to see what I would feel around you...I deliberately allowed you to hit me .."**

**Nagato said harshly "But that doesn't change anything ...you can kill me Naruto but still you would never be able to eliminate hatred ...it will remain in the world forever …soon another Nagato would be formed …Hatred will remain forever…"**

"**Nagato…hatred is just like darkness when light comes there is no darkness and similarly when love is present hatred can never rule …"**

"**But that doesn't mean that it is the end of hatred? Can light be permanent? night always comes and darkness comes back …hatred can never end Naruto for some time hatred might be extinguished but in this cursed world you can never eliminate hatred …"**

"**I think that you are wrong on that Nagato…"**

"**Oh then I would like to see what your answer is …I would like to know your answer Naruto …"**

"**I would give you my answer but first tell me how did you become like this? How did you become such evil when you were the student of the legendary Jiraiya?"**

**Nagato closed his eyes and said " There is not one reason for the change of man's heart …and the same goes with me …you want to know what all happened with me then listen to my tale Naruto ..Tale of the man who was the victim of circumstances…."**

**FLASHBACH **

**Nagato and his mom and dad were hiding in an unknown house. Fierce war was on going on and there was despair and tension everywhere. There was no safe place. There house had been blown away by the enemy so they had broke into a big mansion to save themselves from enemies. **

**Presently Nagato's dad spoke "Nagato ..Come on we must move from here …enemies can be here any moment ..."**

**Nagato's stomach churned as he followed his father desperately. His father heard Nagato's stomach churn and sighed and said**

"**I know we haven't eaten for some days but we have to wait …we can't risk anything right now ..."**

**Nagato ran after his dad and mom with all his strength. Suddenly there was a BOOM and the door of the house fell down .Nagato's dad pulled Nagato and whispered to him "Come on now ….we must be going don't make any noise …"**

**They ran through the stairs as fast as they could and then it happened .As Nagato was running down, he tripped and fell down on the ground with a loud thud. In a flash three shinobi's appeared behind them just yards away . **

**Nagato's father with a yell launched himself on the shinobi's and so did his mom . The shinobi's in their self defense inserted the kunai inside Nagato's parent's stomach and both of them died instantly. The shinobi ran towards Nagato and when he saw that he was just a boy, he came to an abrupt stop. **

**Suddenly the two other shinobi's appeared by his side. The first man said "Shit ...they were civilians we killed the wrong person ….hey kid are you okay listen I am sorry ..."**

**Tears fell from Nagato's eyes , all his fear disappeared as rage accumulated in him . He felt like he could do anything , he yelled at his top of his voice .He felt something erupt in his eyes and his body felt very strong and powerful . **

**There was a huge loud blast and all the three shinobi's were blasted away and fell down dead on the ground . Nagato couldn't believe what had happened , he stared at the corpse of the dead shinobi with fear . Nagato had no idea what had happened . He got up immediately as his legs shook with fear and shiver. **

**He ran out of the house , never wanting to return back to the place where his most precious relations were taken away from him . He kept on running and came to a halt after half an hour. He had no clue of where to go or what to do. **

**He felt acute hunger making his stomach churn once again. He soon saw a small house nearby and knocked at it. No one answered him, Nagato repeated the process and this time the door opened slowly and a man looked at him and said "What do you want?"**

"**Sir …I haven't eaten for three days please give me to eat something ..."**

**The man examined him carefully and said "I can't give you anything …"**

"**Sir please …give me anything ...please I am starving I would die ..."**

**The man sighed and said "Okay wait a moment …I'll be back .."**

**The man disappeared and came back with a loaf of bread and gave it to Nagato . Nagato thanked him with a smile on his face and turned away to go . He was walking when suddenly a dog came and nibbled his trousers lovingly . **

**Nagato bent down and patted the dog . The dog gave him a woof and Nagato immediately understood that the dog was hungry. He looked at the piece of bread in his hand. Nagato felt very hungry but he didn't want to see the little dog miserable and hungry. **

**He sighed and tore the bread into two pieces and gave one piece to the dog while the other piece he ate himself. Suddenly there was rustling in the leaves and a girl emerged from the trees, she stopped when she saw the dog. **

"**I was wondering where you had gone ..." she said pointing to the dog. **

"**Hey …who are you? What are doing here all alone? Have you got no one with you?" she asked suddenly realizing for the first time that he was also present. **

"**I-I am Nagato …and yeah I am alone my parents just died …" **

**Nagato felt sorrow fill his heart when he remembered how his parents had died .**

"**Do you want to join us ..?Me and Yahiko we are also alone ..."**

**Nagato stood doubtful for a moment and then as he realized that he had no other option and alternative to do. He agreed to her with a smile which she returned. **

**End of flashback **

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard moans and groans coming from his adjacent room . Puzzled he got up and went to her room . He opened the door slightly and saw Sakura shifting in the bed moaning and groaning as she kept on shuffling uncomfortably .

From just one look Naruto could tell something was wrong with her . He went towards her and spoke "Sakura are you okay ?"

Sakura didn't reply , Naruto reached her and spoke softly " Sakura …hey Sakura get up .."

Sakura opened her eyes and felt very cold . She snuggled closer to herself to get some warmth and spoke " Naruto kun …I think I have fever .."

Naruto's eyes widened and he touched her forehead . He immediately got up , she was burning like a volcano .

"Sakura …come on I will take you to hospital …"

"No …I don't want to leave here ..I am not going anywhere …"

"Okay ..Let me bring some medic ninja for you …hm let me bring Ino ..." he spoke desperately and got up from his chair, but he was stopped as Sakura poked his back and said:

"No ...please don't leave me Naruto Kun …don't go anywhere ... "

Naruto bit his lip desperately and sat on the edge of her bed and spoke "Sakura your temperature is very high …we must do something ..."

"Naruto kun…"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring that wood that is lying in the corner and form a fire …I would feel better ..."

Naruto got up and did as he was told , He turned away from her and said " Sakura …let me bring some more rugs for you .."

"No…don't go please don't leave me .."

Naruto turned around and saw her pleading face . His face softened, he didn't want to make her feel pain .He once again sat on the edge of the bed and spoke bitterly:.

"Sakura you are very careless today … why were you wearing sleeveless shirt and small shorts in such a temperature at first I swear I thought that you lived with the polar bears and don't feel cold but now look what has happened …you should-"

"Naruto kun ...please don't be angry ..." Sakura groaned

Naruto closed his eyes and spoke " Sakura …I am not angry I am worried for you …"

Those words started acting as fire for Sakura. She felt warm, very warm. She felt glad to think that Naruto cared for her. Naruto then surprised her as he pulled her to his lap and stroked her head and spoke "Now go to sleep …and rest ..."

Sakura blushed at his treatment but felt glad at what he was doing. She just wished that she could do the same with him as well but at her present condition she knew that she couldn't even get up.

Naruto was surprised that Sakura hadn't shouted at him when he had started stroking her head. He hadn't realized what he was doing until it was too late. Naruto still loved her and cared for her very much. It was indeed a fact that no one could forget their first love and their first crush and so Naruto knew that he would never be able to forget Sakura.

He smiled when he saw Sakura sleeping peacefully. He gently laid her onto the bed; he touched her forehead and observed her temperature. It had fallen down but still it was high. Naruto knew what to do and now as Sakura was asleep he could do it easily. He got up and in a flash he was gone.

Sakura woke up next day feeling better. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in her room. Her eyes widened when she heard someone snore from her side. She remembered that Naruto had made her go to sleep and she blushed when she looked towards her companion.

She was sure he was Naruto , she wasn't able to see his face as he had a rug on top of him so , She gently pulled the rug a bit and saw yellow hair and her blush widened as her belied was confirmed . She remembered that he had stroked her head in the night and she wanted to do the same with him. Her blush further increased as her inner mind ordered her to snuggle with him.

Sakura did as her inner mind said; she went towards Naruto and snuggled closer to him. She went closer, and soon they were both touching. Sakura wrapped her hands around his chest. She pushed her hand onto his chest when she felt something soft and spongy. Puzzled she pressed it, making her companion squeal. Her companion jumped out of the bed and yelled "What the hell Sakura ?"

Sakura's eyes widened as her face pinked .It wasn't Naruto, it was Ino. She had failed to recognize Ino's yellow hair and had thought that it was Naruto's .

"Er…hehe Ino I-I …hm I-I .."

"Why the hell did you press my breast Sakura? I never thought that you were one of them .."

"Hey ..Piggy I am not what you think I am …hell I am straight …"

"Huh? Then why did you press my breast? Is Sakura having wet dreams of her and some other girl?"

Sakura's face became pinker at Ino's comment and she spoke "No...I-I…anyway forget it why the hell are you here where is Naruto Kun?"

"Hey …I came to keep a check on you …Naruto came and called me in the night to tell that you have a very high fever ...Anyway I never knew that you were living with him …hm so how many times have you had it?"

"Huh? What?"

"Come on Sakura don't be shy ..."

"What do you mean Ino?"

"Sakura you think that I am stupid ...you living in Naruto's house can mean only one thing so how was your first time Sakura?"

Sakura's face became red like an expensive tomato and she bellowed "Hell Ino …nothing like this has happened don't you know what has happened between us and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke Huh ? Sorry don't know I was busy in my work? What has happened Sakura?"

"Well okay I'll tell you …"

Sakura told Ino everything that had happened as Ino frowned while she spoke , when Sakura had completed her whole story she asked Ino the question which was troubling her :

"Ino where is Naruto Kun?"

"Sakura have you forgotten he is the hokage …he is gone to do his duty .."

"Oh yeah …I forgot .."

Sakura didn't want to express her pain . She felt bad that Naruto hadn't stayed and took care of her , she wanted his company very much . Ino sensed her despair and sighed .

"Sakura you know sometimes you are indeed a very big fool .."

"Huh ? Why? What wrong did I do? I didn't tell Sasuke to –"

"I am not talking about Sasuke …I am talking about your attitude towards Naruto .."

"Huh? What wrong did I do with him?"

"Sakura do you really think that Naruto is the kind of boy whom you make him love you by wearing mini skirts or some bikni's? Sakura you can never get Naruto by this method ..."

Sakura spoke at once "Oh I would ...he almost called me Sakura Chan yesterday I know I am getting him back don't try to act as if you know everything piggy …"

"Sakura, he called you Sakura Chan because you made Ramen for him. You cared for him and showed your love to him that's why he called you that. He didn't call you that because you were wearing hot clothes. You can only win him by showing your love for him and …anyway what were you planning to do next with him go on naked in front of him?"

"I-I never said that …okay I accept defeat you tell me what I should do?"

Ino smiled at her and said "Now just do as I say Sakura and I promise you would be with Naruto forever and that you would have a happy old life with him ..."

Sakura spoke happily "Okay tell me fast Ino… "

"Okay so now listen ……"

Naruto was sitting on the hokage chair, comfortably. All his paper work was finished he was free to do anything. He still remembered what had happened last night. He wanted to hold Sakura for more time but he had to call Ino for the help. He wanted to remain and take care of her but he couldn't make a bad reputation as a hokage . He was just recently made the hokage he couldn't make any excuse for a holiday just yet .

It pained Naruto to see Sakura like this . He always wanted to see Sakura smiling and happy. He never wanted to see her sad pensive. If he could then he was ready to take all her sufferings and give all the happiness to her. To see her sad pained him very much. As he thought about pain he was transported back into the flashback.

**FLASHBACK **

**Nagato spoke "I got my first blow by the death of my parents but the next blow was very painful, it broke me and made me realize the answer of Jiraiya's question...listen what happened .."**

**FLASHBACK**

**Konan took Nagato with him and soon as they came to a small house. Nagato saw a boy standing near a table which was located in the centre . He turned around and Nagato saw that the boy looked very innocent and cheerful .**

**Presently Konan ran towards the boy and said "Yahiko …I have brought another companion who would be traveling with us …his name is Nagato he is also an Orphan like us .."**

"**Konan we don't need him ….we are better alone . " the boy replied **

"**Humph …come on Yahiko we cant leave him now …anyway the more the merrier .. "**

**The boy sighed and said "Okay as you say …hello Nagato my name is Yahiko .."**

"**Hello ..." Nagato replied. **

**They both started walking and chatting to one another happily. "So Nagato ..Tell me what is your dream ?"**

"**Huh ? Dream? "Nagato repeated perplexed and stunned. He had no clue of what his dream was, he was totally blank. **

**Yahiko saw this and frowned at him and said "You don't have any dream ? ….anyway my dream is to be the best shinobi ever and to be the top of the world .."**

"**Huh top of the world ?"**

"**Yes …I will be so strong that everyone would bow to me and then on that day . I would be top of the world no one would have the courage to question me .."**

"**Top of the world .." Nagato replied with a smile . Now even he had a dream to fulfill , Nagato like Yahiko would also reach the top of the world . Whatever Yahiko said sounded cool to him . **

**They all were walking when suddenly there was a blast and the earth around them rose . Yahiko fell down into a small creator that was formed by the blast . Suddenly two people emerged on top of the valley. On one end stood Kazekage of their village while on the other end , facing him stood the legendary sannin Jiraiya . **

**The two shinobi's launched themselves on each other and started fighting , after a very fierce battle ,finally the Kazekage was defeated and Jiraiya emerged as the winner of the battle . As soon as the Kazekage was dead soon two more figures arrived . All the members of the legendary sannin had arrived . **

**All three of them jumped and came toward the terrified youngsters . The snake like man spoke "Jiraiya ….I say we kill him and let this end .."**

"**Orochimaru …they are only youngsters we can't kill them for no reason .."**

"**Jiraiya they are orphans they would die whatever happens so let us do it rather than anyone else's place .."**

"**Orochimaru I am going to live with them so don't you worry about them got that ?"**

**Orochimaru sighed and said "Do as you wish Jiraiya .." **

**After that things changed for all the three of them .They lived happily with Jiraiya who first was not keen on training them but when they saw there fighting art he started training them with enthusiasm . **

**Years passed and soon a group was formed . A group which was led by Yahiko , the group aimed to eliminate all the dangers and threats to Konoha . They all worked together for the prosperity and well being of Konoha . But one day things happened the way it shouldn't have . **

**Nagato , Konan , Yahiko and a couple of shinobi's stood in the centre as dozens of shinobi's covered them from all sides leaving them no place to run . **

"**Now …you all give up and just die …it is the order of Danzo.."**

"**Huh ? But what have we done that has made Danzo against us?"**

"**You all are a threat to Konoha so you all die .."**

**The shinobi's attacked Yahiko and punched him in the gut .Yahiko was blasted away and fell down as blood overflowed from his mouth . **

**Nagato and Konan cried simultaneously "Yahiko ...No…"**

**The shinobi said " Well …we can make another deal I can leave the rest of you if you surrender Yahiko …you can save everyone's life .."**

**Yahiko knew that what the shinobi was saying was true .They were outnumbered and would be finished for sure . He closed his eyes as all his hopes ran out of him . He opened his eyes immediately and said " I …surrender .."**

**Nagato and Konan gasped at what he had said .The mighty Yahiko who never gave up and had promised to be the strongest shinobi of the world gave up!. The shinobi grinned at him and in a flash he inserted a kunai inside his chest directly on his heart . Yahiko gave a desperate cry as pain overwhelmed him . **

**He fell down backwards but was caught by Nagato who had tears in his eyes .Yahiko coughed up some more blood and gave him a sad smile and said " Nagato…I trust you carry forward our organization …Nagato now you leave.. Don't fight them …. make a new beginning …I will always be there for you friend .."**

**He coughed up more blood and then finally he closed his eyes as a smile crept on his face and after saying that he passed away . Nagato stared at the man who was lying motionless in his arms, Yahiko was always Nagato's dream model .Yahiko was his inspiration, Nagato felt helpless and orphaned once again. They had become very close friends .Yahiko was like a big brother for Nagato . Nagato felt very angry .**

**Nagato screamed with rage . The air trembled under the weight of his scream. Nagato didn't care what was happening , his eyes changed and in seconds a huge blast took place. Many of the shinobi's surrounding him were blasted away and fell down dead . The shinobi who had killed Yahiko narrowed his eyes and spoke **

"**You ….what eyes no wonder you are so strong indeed …well now I have to bring your end …die Nagato .."**

**The man ran towards Nagato at full speed and made a hand seal , earth started shaking violently around Nagato . He quickly pushed Konan back so as to free her from getting caught into the jutsu and ran towards his opponent .**

**Tears blinded him as he tried his hardest to punch and kick him but failed . The man spoke 'You are not that strong ..well now I must end it .." He started making hand seals . **

**Nagato yelled "Not so fast …" his eyes changed once more and another blast took place but this time it's intensity was higher it smashed on his opponent who fell down blood drenched on the ground.**

**Nagato fell down unconscious on the earth . A smile came on his face as well as he felt that he had repaid for Yahiko's death .He felt angry at the shinobi but his loathing reduced. **

**And it was then that he realized that hatred could never end and that it would always remain present . He had just made peace in his mind by killing the culprit who had taken away the most important being from his life ..But he also knew that the hatred he felt would never allow the peace to settle...**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Nagato said "This is what all happened Naruto ….so I ask you …can you forgive me?"**

**Naruto closed his eyes and said "I still can't forgive you for what you have done Nagato …you killed many innocents how can I forgive you?"**

**Nagato smiled at him and said "Then does that mean that you agree with me Naruto?"**

**Naruto closed his eyes and saw both his dad and Jiraiya standing in front of him .Their word were repeated in his head. They trusted him with all their heart and he still; he didn't have any answer to their question. It seemed as if Naruto had failed them both . Naruto thought "I just wish Jiraiya sensei ...Was alive then I could have forgiven Nagato …but I can't do that my love for Jiraiya has created this hatred which is very deep bound ..."**

**Naruto's opened his eyes as realization hit him .He turned towards Nagato and spoke "I got the answer…."**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Naruto snapped back to reality when there was a knock at his door. He spoke "Come in ..."

The door opened and soon an Anbu came inside and spoke "Naruto sama we have just got very terrible information ..."

Naruto's became alert at once and asked "What happened?"

"Naruto sama the entire wave country was destroyed into pieces by some unknown shinobi's and all the money has been taken away by them."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing , he asked " Did …anyone survive ?", he was dreading the answer .

"No …as far as we have searched there was no one found alive but there was one more peculiar thing .."

"Huh what is that ?"

"The whole village was burning it was as if a big fire break took place , they started the fire through the forests and when the shinobi's came to extinguish the fire ….they all were eliminated and then the entire village was …burnt .."

"Sasuke …" Naruto spoke softly .

The Anbu nodded and said "Yes …it was an Uchiha's fire jutsu .."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said " Does anyone know where they all went ?"

"No...we followed their scents and then at some point all of there scent disappeared when we came near a river ..'

Naruto got up in frusturation and said sharply " Ask the neighboring villages about the incident they must have some sort of clue …and I want you to increase Konoha's protection… declare A rank alert over the village …don't let any child or genin go out of the gates . We must be on our guards although I don't think that we would be attacked yet but still we should be well prepared …"

The Anbu nodded and jumped out of the window . Naruto grimaced and said "Sasuke ...why are you killing innocents?"

He closed his eyes , Naruto was dreading the day when he would encounter Sasuke because he knew that it would be a battle where both would be attempting to kill . Naruto didn't want to kill Sasuke . Naruto still remembered when Itachi had asked him if a time comes when he would have two options either to save Sasuke or Konoha who would he choose .

Naruto at once had said that he would choose both of them . But now things had changed , he was the hokage and he couldn't fail to do his duty . He was bounded by his oath to protect the village no matter what happens he would protect the village from any danger that comes across.

Naruto after an hours thinking got up from his chair, it was 8:30 in day had flown very fast .Naruto felt hungry and immediately he disappeared and reappeared in front of his house. He knocked at the door, and immediately it was opened by Sakura.

Sakura's eyes lit when she saw him. She allowed him to enter inside and then she immediately kissed his cheeks and said "Thanks for taking care of me Naruto kun sorry I didn't say earlier.." she said sweetly.

Naruto blushed a bit as the place where her lips had touched burned. He spoke as he flustered "I –I …what are friends for Sakura …"

Sakura smiled at him and said " Come inside I have a surprise for you Naruto kun …"

Naruto went inside with her and his eyes widened when he saw bottle of champagne present on the table . " Sakura …I don't drink .."

"Me as well but you see as I have fever so Ino told me to take it as it would keep me warm from the freezing temperature and Naruto kun please drink with me I need company I don't drink without company .."

Naruto saw the pleading look on Sakura's face and sighed , it was very difficult for him to ignore that face. He smiled at her and said " But when I say I want to quit you would allow me to go ..?"

Sakura returned his smile and said "As you say ...Wait a second can I go to the bathroom ..."

Sakura ran to the bathroom and once inside she looked at the mirror and adjusted her hair .She took a deep breath and said to herself " Today is going to be very important day of my life …Ino if this doesn't work you are dead for sure ..Come on Sakura..You can do it come on ..."

Sakura went out full of confidence and took her seat in front of Naruto . Suddenly the light went out and Sakura grinned to herself, perfect everything was going as planned.

"Naruto Kun don't worry I am going to bring the candles ..."

Sakura lit the candle and positioned it between them .Naruto started sweating; it was as if they were on a date and doing a candle light dinner. In the past Naruto had imagined himself having candlelight dinner with her but now he wasn't sure whether he wanted to or not.

Sakura gave Naruto the champagne and said "Open it for me ...Naruto Kun ..."

Naruto obliged her and did as he was told .He poured the champagne into both of their glass and said "Thanks for the drink anyway Sakura .."

Sakura waved her hand and said "Don't say that …so anyway how was your day?"

Naruto sighed and said " Not good .."

Sakura frowned and said " Huh ? what happened ?"

"Wave was destroyed by some shinobi's and there money is stolen by some shinobi's , it seems Sasuke is also behind this….although he isn't alone it seems that Akatsuki is reforming itself.."

Sakura's eyes widened and she spoke "Have you found him …?"

"No ..We couldn't his scent disappeared and we can't follow him now ..."

Sakura tilted her head and said "Don't worry about it ...everything will be fine ..."

Naruto loved the way she tilted her head . She looked very cute, Naruto wanted to kiss her nose when she did it. They both continued to drink as silence filled the atmosphere; finally Sakura got up and said "Naruto kun I want to show you something come ..."

Perplexed and puzzled , Naruto followed her .They both came to their balcony area and Sakura spoke " Look at the stars …"

Naruto's looked in the sky and his eyes widened, the sky looked very beautiful and mesmerizing. Naruto said softly " It is very beautiful Sakura chan.."

Sakura glowed with happiness; he had called her 'Chan'. Her stomach churned in happiness and she felt nervous. She knew it was time for her confession but she felt afraid. She had already been rejected once; she didn't want to get rejected again.

Sakura took a deep breath and spoke " Naruto kun…"

Naruto looked down at her and said "What Sakura Chan?"

"I-I …the sky is very beautiful isn't it ?"

"Yes ..indeed.."

Naruto averted his gaze back to the sky and Sakura cursed herself for being so heartless, she was confident till there eye contact formed. When they stared into each other's eyes, all of Sakura's guts vanished as anxiety filled her.

Sakura released air and closed her eyes and spoke "IloveyouNarutokunpleasewillyougooutwithme.."

Naruto stared at her blankly and said "Pardon me Sakura Chan ..."

Sakura opened her eyes and once again there eye's met but this time, Sakura didn't feel afraid but she felt confident and spoke "Naruto Kun ...I love you please will you go out with me ……"

**WELL THAT WAS A BIG CHAPTER... (FOR ME I USUALLY DON'T WRITE SUCH CHAPTERS BUT I GUESS I WOULD FROM NOW ON)…..I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER …**

**NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE OUT BEFORE 1****ST**** JUNE …NEXT CHAPTER: NARUTO'S DECISION …..WELL WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER …IT SURE WILL BE INTERSTING …**

**NOW YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER …ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO RFEVIEW ….**


	8. Naruto's decision

**Well finally chapter 8 over ..and this chapter was also done before time ..I hope that you like the chapter and don't forget to review …and please comment on my explanation that I have made in this chapter …**

**Those who have reviewed a message for you all:**

**Nagato: **I feel glad that you like my story thank you .

**Gravenimage: **Thanks for the review I hope that you like the story from now even more ..

**Sekiichan:** sorry for little grammar errors I might have missed it ..hope that this chapter would be better

**Sessholove4lyf: **Thanks for the review ..hope that you like this chapter even more ..

**AlphaDelta1001: **well I think that you would like this chapter …

**Intothelight001:**Thanks a lot nice to know that you liked the chapter

**Okay : **sorry but I cant change my chapter plot

**Gilmaxter :** Thanks for the encouragement and I hope that you like this chapter ..

**SherardF: **Thanks for the review hope that you like this chapter …

**Good: **Thanks a lot ..hope that this chapter will be up to the mark and fill your expectations…

**Now read the chapter and enjoy ….**

**I don't own Naruto …**

**Chapter 8 **

**Naruto's decision **

Naruto froze when he heard Sakura's confession . He stared at Sakura who gazed at him with a loving expression on her face . Naruto couldn't avert his gaze from her this always happened with him . He could never break any eye contact with her but this time her words stunned him .Time had coagulated for him as his past rushed into him .. .

**FLASHBACK 5YRS AGO…**

**Naruto and Nagato's fight was over and presently he was lying in the hospital .He had just come back to his senses after three whole days and was staring at the ceiling deep in thought . **

**The door opened and Sakura and Hinata entered , looking at him with a worried expression and thankful that he was safe . **

**Hinata ran up to him and said " Naruto kun …are you fine ?"**

"**I …yes I am and thanks a lot Hinata for backing me up in the fight .."**

**Hinata blushed at what he said and stuttered "I-I ..Naruto kun would you like to go on a date with me ..once you are out of the hospital?"**

**Naruto stared at her, he never had considered this possibility . He knew the answer and said "Hinata ..I …don't love you ..I we can be best friends …I can't date you …I am sorry but what about a dinner between friends ?"**

**Hinata had tears in her eyes but she spoke happily all the same " I-..S-sure Naruto kun …I will catch you later …I-I m-my dad would be looking for m-me .."**

**She ran out of the room leaving Sakura behind , Naruto sighed he really didn't want to make her upset . Sakura went to him and said " Naruto ..I am glad that you won the battle …you have improved you baka .."**

**Naruto gave her his infamous fox grin and said happily " I told you that I am the best …so anyway Sakura chan what about a date with me eh ?"**

**Sakura stared at him. Naruto's words with Hinata changed her opinions and she spoke quickly " Naruto …I don't love you …I love Sasuke kun .."**

**Those words hurt Naruto but he hid his grief and said " Sakura chan …come on maybe Sasuke wasn't the boy whom you like …maybe I can take his position .."**

**Sakura backed away from him and spoke coldly " No one can take position of Sasuke kun in my life ..Naruto I would have liked to give you a chance but I have already given myself to Sasuke kun .."**

"**Huh ? Sakura chan what do you mean ?"**

" **Naruto ..you know the night Sasuke left …I met him that night and I offered him myself … I promised him that I would always remain loyal to him and I can't forget that promise Naruto …I have seen love in his eyes ..so much love that I never could imagine and I started loving him that day ….loving him so much that no one could compete with it ..no one Naruto …so give up on me ..I like you Naruto but I love Sasuke .."**

**Those words hurt Naruto .He was completely shattered by her words and he spoke quietly " I will get your Sasuke back to you Sakura ..I would leave today and get him back …will you at least come for a dinner later this night ?"**

**Sakura nodded and went to the door and said " I am sorry Naruto ..but I can't help it …"**

**As soon as she was gone Naruto broke into tears . He didn't know why but he felt as if Sakura had betrayed him as he always considered that she belonged to him . Tears fell down Naruto's eyes as her words echoed in his mind . There was no way that he could get her . **

**His faith in her was cracked , but he still couldn't hate her . He punched his bed in anger and hissed " Why …why do I always suffer … why can't I hate her ? why does my heart always give me away ..from now on I promise to myself that I would never believe in love …I would never let my heart overcome my brain…the strongest man always thinks from brain and doesn't consider about even consulting his heart.."**

"**Only weak people think from there heart and now I won't care about anything …Hinata I am sorry for what I said to you ..I know it hurt you but still I think it is better you would be able to move on and may have a happy future with a better boy …"**

**It was that day , when the boy of the prophecy changed …it was that day when Naruto lost the most important thing in his life……his **_**faith**_

**It was night Naruto was about to go for the mission to retrieve Sasuke . Sakura couldn't go as it was said that there might be attack on Konoha any moment as Konoha's strength had by far decreased so she had to remain and protect Konoha . **

**Presently Naruto and Sakura were having dinner at the Ichiraku ramen . Naruto and Sakura both were silent both of them were nervous and didn't intent to talk about what had happened between them in the hospital . They were eating when suddenly Naruto asked **

"**Sakura chan do you…love Sasuke with all your heart ?"**

**Sakura's eyes widened at his question and she knew the answer instantly . She closed her eyes avoiding making eye contact with him and said " Yes …I do ."**

**There was a horrible silence after her statement , Naruto's eyes softened as tears piled up and he asked softly " Why do you love him so much you said you saw love in his eyes but when ? how did you see love in his eyes so much when he claims that he doesn't has any feelings for you ?"**

" **Because …the day we joined the team 7 he came to me and said "your forehead is very pretty and said that he loved me" . Although he said that he didn't say all those things later on but of of course I knew that he was lying . At that moment I had seen love in his eyes and it was true love which I had identified … that was the day my feelings matured for him ."**

**Naruto immidiately got up paid the bill. He had enough , his heart couldn't take anymore he didn't want to listen to her .**

**He turned around to leave and then he stopped suddenly and without looking at her he said " That day it wasn't Sasuke …it was me in henge ."**

**With that he ran away into the darkness to hide his tears and grief that was being inside him and left a stunned and shocked Sakura behind him and it was the day Haruno Sakura fell in love with Namikaze Naruto while on the other hand Namikaze Naruto buried the feelings he had for Sakura Haruno ….**

**end of flashback **

Naruto snapped back into reality and looked at Sakura . He felt helpless , he didn't knew what he should do. Could he forget the past ? Could he overcome the sadness and grief which she had given him in the past ?

He stared at her , both of them had lost sense of time , their anxiety had soaked them and made the time still . They both stared at each other , Sakura didn't know what to do or think . Her whole body had become stoic.

Her body had become very tight , her protruding breast was as stiff as a brick . She was praying that he would say yes lest she was convinced that she would be dead for sure because her heat would fail as already it was beating like a guitar . She stared at him waiting for him to say something , she had a lump in her throat which made her unable to speak anything .

Naruto saw her questioning look and pleading at him and he was transported back to flashback

**FLASHBACK 5YRS AGO **

**Realization pelted over Naruto and he spoke to Nagato " I have got your answer Nagato…"**

**Nagato's eyes widened and he said " I would like to know your answer Naruto ?"**

**Naruto closed his eyes and said " I forgive you Nagato …I forgive you by using Jiraiya's love as the means …I can use my bonds against hatred ..I use my feelings for Jiraiya to overcome hatred which I feel for you …Nagato you are forgiven.."**

**Nagato's narrowed his eyes and said " You think that such a thing is possible you think that it can bring peace to the world Naruto ?"**

" **I believe that we would get peace Nagato …I would find peace and culminate hatred …I will do everything to find the answer myself .."**

**Nagato's eyes widened and he spoke " That ….how …did you ..how did you know ?"**

**Naruto took out Jiraiya's book ' **_**the legends of the gutsy ninja ' **_**. Nagato stared at the book and he remembered what had happened years ago . **

**He himself had said those words to Jiraiya , to insure him that his unanswered question would be answered by him. Presently Naruto spoke " It was written that he dedicated this book to his student ….and so I guessed it was you Nagato.."**

**Nagato couldn't believe what was being spoken. He closed his eyes and immediately he saw Yahiko standing in front of him . Yahiko's words echoed in his mind " Nagato I trust you …I will always be with you my friend ". **

**They all had trusted him , they all had faith that he would find the answer yet he had lost faith in the world . He had believed that there was no answer to the question which Jiraiya had asked and so Nagato had concluded that Hatred could never end . **

**He looked at Naruto and said " Naruto …I will believe in you .." **

**End of flashback **

Naruto snapped back to reality and spoke " Sakura chan …I-I .."

He couldn't continue as tears fell from his eyes . He was helpless and clueless . Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him as her tears also started to fall . Sakura really wanted to hug him , she wanted to touch him and hold him tight .She wanted to feel him.

Naruto hesitated but then finally wrapped his arms around her waist as well . They both stayed like this for some time . Sakura was in heaven . She smelled Naruto's sweet smell. She felt his arms around her waist , which made her shiver in delight . She wanted to live in that moment forever .

However it wasn't the same for Naruto , while Sakura was relaxing and enjoying the embrace , Naruto's mind was racing . He still was clueless of what he should do . To Sakura's disappointment he pulled away and said " Sakura chan ..I will love you forever ….but we can't be together …"

Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying . He had hugged her back and now he was saying that he didn't want to be with her . A tear trickled down her cheeks , she was breaking but this time her confidence didn't allow her to fall . She would do anything to get him back .

"Naruto kun ..we both love each other then why do you want us to be separate ..I love you with all my heart …I declined every proposal I got because I felt that I …..belonged to you …please don't do this to me .."

Naruto looked away from her as more tears fell from his eyes and he spoke "You shouldn't have declined the proposals ….."

"Naruto tell me one thing….. will you be happy to see me with someone else ?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said " How can I be happy to see you with someone else when I love you with all my heart …I can't bear to see you with anyone .."

"Then why are you doing this …? Are you playing power games with me ? Naruto kun ..listen I was a bitch when I was younger I never realized that I loved you please don't leave me .."

Naruto couldn't held back any more , he exploded and yelled at her " What is that enough Sakura ? you think that by saying this you can take away all my pain …all my sufferings …I have been in love with you for all my life and you kept on rejecting me ..now can you feel it Sakura ..feel the emotion of rejection ?"

Tears fell down Sakura's eyes and she said " Yes ..I feel it but what are you getting by doing this ? you are making both of us suffer ?"

Naruto bellowed angrily " That is what I want you to feel …I want you to feel my sorrow which you gave me for years .."

Sakura yelled back at him " You cant be the Naruto I knew …Naruto what has happened to you ? you have become just like Pein look at yourself and compare yourself with him.."

Naruto was stunned at what she spoke and now realization hit him . His ideals everything had indeed become like Nagato . Naruto had also been the man who was badly hit by circumstances .

He had lost faith in love , in anyone . He had believed that love doesn't exist similar to Nagato who believed that peace doesn't exist . Naruto's mind started spinning , he didn't know why his head was spinning . Was it because of champagne or due to his dwelling emotions ?

He would do the same as Nagato did . He would have faith in Sakura and her love . He would love her unconditionally like he used to do but there was a fear in his head , a fear of what will happen if Sakura broke his trust .

" Sakura chan …I am afraid .."

Sakura looked at him and a small smiled crept on her face and she said " Don't be afraid Naruto kun ..I will always be with you …I will never leave you ?"

"But what if you realize that you don't love me and leave me again ? I ..would not be able to live without you Sakura chan .."

" Naruto kun …I have an answer for that …"

" Huh ? what answer ?"

Sakura moved towards him and said " You know …I always imagined this moment .." with that she kissed him on his lips . The sheer pleasure of the kiss filled both of till their brim . It was their first kiss which was very sweet and soft .Neither of them wanted to break the moment . Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Finally , Naruto and Sakura broke and a warm feeling covered them .

Naruto couldn't control himself now .In a flash he cornered her by the wall and said " Sakura chan …you can never imagine how much I waited for such a moment .."

He kissed her with so passion that moans erupted from her lips . He ravished her lips , he licked at the bottom of her lips making her release more moans . Naruto's hand tickled her waist area as he kissed her brutally with full passion .

Finally due to lack of air he broke apart and stared into her eyes and spoke " I love you Sakura chan ..and yeah I would go out with you and only you …"

He lifted her into the air as she squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself . Naruto carried her inside and said " That kiss Sakura chan ..it was wonderful .."

Sakura grinned at him feeling cheerful for the first time in many days and replied back " My pleasure sir …I loved it too …so what do you say about a date tomorrow my Naruto kun ?"

"Of course ..but on one condition .."

"Huh ? what is that ?"

" I want a kiss right now as a fee for the date .."

Sakura smiled at him and said " You call that a fee ? " she went to him and gave him a small peck on his lips .

"Aw come on Sakura chan …I want a real kiss .."

" Oh don't worry Naruto kun ..you would get them tomorrow ..now go and sleep baka kun …you have to go to work tomorrow .."

Naruto walked to her kissed her cheeks and said " Thanks for making me feel alive Sakura chan …"

Sakura kissed his cheeks as well and said " You have also made me alive Naruto kun ..in the past months ..I felt very lonely ..I promise you that I would never betray your trust .."

Naruto smiled at her and said " Now you will pay for my service I massaged you yesterday all night service now you will do the same Sakura chan come with me .."

Sakura was pulled into his room by Naruto . He made her sit on his bed and then took the coverings , he wrapped the coverings such that Sakura's legs were covered . He positioned himself on her lap and said " Now massage me Sakura chan ….."

Sakura nodded eagerly ,she was so happy that he had said yes that she was ready to do anything . She stroked his hairs lovingly and thanked Ino for her idea . She kissed Naruto's forehead when he was finally asleep and then as she was too tired to go back to her room , she lay down on his side and wrapped her legs around his belly and fell down asleep ……

**Well how was it ? finally the lovers are together ..but they won't be together for long ..nope there would not be together ..well you would have to read and know what happens next … Hey I do hope that you like my explanation on the faith and my way of making Sakura and Naruto together ….**

**Well I hope that you all liked the chapter …and please review …Thanks for reading the chapter …The next chapter : A successful date ….well I think that the name tells us everything that we ought to know doesn't it ? but there will be more things going on as well …anyway please do review …..**


	9. A successful date

**Well finally this chapter has also been completed ….I hope that you all like this chapter and please don't forget to review.. in this chapter some unknown people will be shown whose identity and past would be revealed later …**

**A message to the reviewers …**

**Intothelight001: **Nice to know that you liked the chapter . From this chapter suspense and adventures shall commence..

**Gundam27: **Thanks a lot for the encouragement hope that this chapter enlivens your interest in this fanfic.

**Biggest-NARUTO-fan: **Thanks very much for the praise...I feel humbled before you …

**Orexisgrimm: **Thanks a lot for liking the chapter...I hope that you like this chapter as well...

**Siu Ying : **Well I am sorry for this but now my story will also focus on two things not two hundred but two things …I hope you continue liking my story thanks a lot for the review

**AlphaDelta1001: **Thanks a lot for liking the chapter …I hope you like this even more...

**Nice: **Well to answer your question...Narusaku will be the pairing till the end but there might be some problems in the mid …I think that you will get the idea of what I mean by problem in this chapter …

**SherardF : **Thanks a lot for the review ..Hope that this chapter interests you even more...

**Mr. Superfanfic: **Thanks a lot for liking this story and showing your trust I hope that I don't disappoint you...

**Mch90: **Well you will get your question's answer in this chapter...not exactly the answer but an idea to what will happen …

**Gravenimage: **Lemons will come...first I thought not to make lemons but now I have changed my mind .Lemons are due in the next chapter...

**Nagato: **Thanks a lot for the review …hope that you like this chapter even more…

**Now read the chapter and enjoy…**

**I don't own Naruto ..**

**Chapter 9**

**A successful date **

Sakura woke up early in the morning when she felt an arm around her. She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw someone sleeping cuddling to her on the bed, then in an instant she remembered what all had happened between her and Naruto last night and a smile crept upon her face.

She knew that she would never forget this day and was determined of loving Naruto whatever happens in the future . She stretched her arms and encountered Naruto's hairs and gently rubbed his head in a loving manner.

Naruto groaned in his sleep which made him look so cute that Sakura wanted to pounce on him and have her way with him . She went closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder and looked at his peaceful sleeping face .

She looked at the clock and to her delight saw that it was 5 o'clock which meant that she could spend two more hours with him for sure . She went and stroked her whiskers gently in a tickling manner .

Naruto moaned in his sleep and croaked out " Don't …" . Sakura smiled at him and continued her stroking . Finally , Naruto opened one of his eyes and when he saw Sakura lying on his shoulders , he froze .

Then he recounted what had happened between them last night and he smiled at her and said " You didn't go and sleep in your room Sakura chan ?"

Sakura yawned and said teasingly " No ..I was too tired to go anyway you don't like here with me ?"

"No…no it is fine …"

Sakura pulled him close and made him wrap his hands around her waist as she laid herself on his chest and snuggled close to him ... Naruto spoke " What happened Sakura chan ? "

"Nothing Naruto kun ..I just wanted to be close to you that's all.."

Naruto smiled at her and tightened the embrace and said " Now ..now I must be leaving soon .."

"Huh ? But isn't your time to be at your desk 7 O'clock?"

"It is indeed but you see chunin exams are within two months so I really do have to look at the arrangements and I also have to know the genin's skills who are taking part in this tournament ….I have heard that Konohamaru is the strongest between them .."

Sakura smiled and said " That boy was the second baka I have ever seen …"

"Huh ….come on why do you keep calling me a baka…. ?"

"No …you are not a baka ..You are my baka ..." Sakura spoke as she wrapped her legs around him and faced him. She licked her lips and then went to his ears and gently nibbled them. Naruto held her tightly as she kissed his cheeks, then she trailed kisses on his throat making him shiver.

Slowly and gradually taking pleasure of every moment she went and gently bit his chin; she gradually went and laid a soft kiss on his lips which made him mad with pleasure. Sakura kissed him again on his lips softly and was about to pull away when Naruto deepened the kiss in a fierce manner. A moan released from her lips as he kissed her with full force.

When she was moaning Naruto took the chance and immediately entered her mouth making Sakura gasp in amazement. The feeling which enveloped her was stunning . She was tasting heaven. Finally she came back to reality when Naruto pulled away from her .

In a second Naruto laid her down and took the upper position. He took the covering and covered them from the top. Now both of them were inside the covering and Naruto bent down and whispered huskily to her "Sakura Chan ….can I feel you?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. Naruto kissed her forehead, then went to her nose and kissed it. Naruto went to her chin and licked it making Sakura shiver. He went down and kissed her throat, making Sakura giggle. She felt tickle over that area.

Naruto then went down and his face immediately came over her breast but he ignored his intentions .He wouldn't move that fast with her. He went down and came to her tummy, and lifted her t-shirt revealing her thin stomach and her elegant figure.

He bent down and kissed her stomach and her waist. He continued licking her stomach making her shiver in delight and wonder. Even when she thought that Naruto was kissing her made her feel amazing but when he was really doing it she couldn't help but keep on moaning in passion.

Sakura was struggling against her desire to tear both of their clothes and have her way with him but she had tp control herself. They hadn't even dated once; making love just yet was out of question.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling which she got as he worshipped her body. Naruto finally satisfied with his work on her belly went up to her face and said "Can I mark you as mine?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she nodded at once. She had already committed herself to him and his marking would be the finally straw which would bind them together.

Naruto gently pulled her gown down revealing her delicate white shoulders . He kissed her shoulders and sucked them hard, and made her skin red as he gave her a hikie which marked her as his and only his.

Suddenly he was thrown down on the bed and Sakura came on top of him and said "You gave me your mark …now I give you my mark which means that you are mine and no one could dare look at you …"

She went to his cheeks but Naruto immediately spoke "Sakura chan ...please don't there …everyone would see it ..."

Sakura stared in his eyes and said "Naruto kun …tell me would you feel embarrassed that I kissed you in public? Would you feel embarrassed that you are mine?"

Naruto looked at her directly in her eyes and said "You think that I will feel embarrassed with you? Sakura Chan...I love you and I don't care what people say when I am around you...but you know I don't want everyone to see that I am kissing you ….I don't want people to know about my personal life …"

Sakura looked at him in his eyes. She had a sad expression in her eyes which pained Naruto. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her and forced her down and said "Okay give me your mark on my cheeks ..."

A grin came on Sakura's face and immediately she gave him her mark and pulled away and smiled at him and said "You know Naruto Kun ...I love you and I would never hesitate to show you my love in public ...because life is short anything can happen I want to live with you and only you and I promise you today that I would spend my life with only you lest I would live alone I today fully commit myself to you …."

Her confession touched Naruto's heart and he gave her a small peck on her lips and said "Don't worry I would be with no one except you ...I am yours Sakura Chan..I will never leave by your side…"

Sakura smiled at him and said "And I am your Naruto Kun …. You know since you left me and was gone life was never the same …I knew I loved you even before but I controlled myself and repeated in my mind that I loved Sasuke but in the end I learnt that love can never be forced …I was trying to force myself to love him …."

Naruto spoke " You know Sakura chan .. I never intended to give up on you but when Sasuke said that he loved you and when you said that you love him I was shattered …living away from you was very difficult Sakura chan.."

A tear fell down from Sakura's eyes as she heard his confession and she fell on his chest and said " I ..am really sorry Naruto kun ..I put you through all this …I am really sorry for causing pain …I –"

"Shhh forget everything …I have already forgotten what has happened …think that it was just a dream …we have to live now Sakura chan and I want to enjoy every moment I have with you .."

Sakura and Naruto stared at each other , they were broken out of there gaze when the clock near Naruto's table began beeping . Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately threw his cover and saw that the cloak showed 6' O clock .

"Shit …I am late ..Sakura Chan I have to go and take a bath …"

He quickly ran towards the bathroom, as Sakura sighed. She wanted them to be there a bit longer, things were getting a bit interesting when that damn clock struck 6. Sakura got up and went to the kitchen to make them both a breakfast.

Within ten minutes, Naruto was out wearing his hokage robes. Sakura gave him his breakfast and Naruto ate it quickly . Naruto was about to go but Sakura stopped him and said "Now …now do you think that you will be leaving without kissing me Naruto ?"

Naruto immediately gave her a peck on her lips and then disappeared in a smoke and reappeared inside his office and quickly sat down on his seat. Sakura cursed him for giving such a short goodbye kiss but remembering their date she decided to forgive him .

Naruto groaned when he saw piles of paper work on his paper . He sleepily yawned and smiled when he remembered the kiss he had with '_her' _Sakura and started doing his paper work .

Far away from Konoha ,two cloaked shinobi's ran in the forests carrying a bloody unconscious man in their arms . They reached a dark entrance which was blocked by a stone and had a seal on itself . The first man made a hand seal and muttered " Open close" . The stone instantly lifted and they went inside the dark passage which was a cave like structure .

They kept on walking for two minutes when suddenly a shinobi's jumped and appeared in front of them .

" Kiro ….what happened to Sasuke ?"

"I don't know …looks like sand got finished by Sound and I found him lying in the border of sand almost dead..I healed him the best I could now it's your responsibility Murino …make him fit ..hell I don't know how he was made like this ..Is Madara here ?"

"No…Madara is gone we asked him where he was going but he said ' I never knew that such a medic stupid ninja could become this strong ' and he then disappeared into the air .."

" Sasuke was beaten up…I still remember when I fought him ..it took all my strength to escape his Amaretasaru.."

"Killerbee you are indeed very strong and that's why I think Madara made you join Akatsuki once again but …this time we aren't that strong……. we don't have Kisame Itachi Pein …anyway I still don't know what happened to Pein?"

"Ah I will tell you later ..now let me first heal Sasuke .."

The girl bent down and started healing Sasuke with her medical jutsu who stood till motionless on the ground . As the medic ninja was healing she suddenly saw that her chakra was backing inside her, her eyes widened and she said

"What …this cant be ..Sasuke has been poisoned …how the hell did this happen and look at the intensity of the poison ..it is repelling my chakra .."

"Shit ….what should we do now ?"

" We cant do anything to this poison only two people can ….the legendary sannin Tsunade and the other her apprentice Sakura Haruno.."

The boys eyes widened and he said " What ..but we cant force both of them here ..Tsunade isn't in reach I have heard she is roaming around the world and Sakura Haruno is safe in Konoha …we cant attack there Madara has ordered that we must stay here .."

The girl closed her eyes and said " I have heard Sakura had a soft spot for Sasuke as she liked him in the beginning …I think that we should go and try to talk to her ..we cant force her ..but we can talk to her and maybe convince her in helping us .."

The boys nodded and said " So ..when do we leave from here ?"

"We will go in an hour and we must get Sasuke treated before 48 hours or the poison will eat away all his chakra.."

The boy named Kiro nodded and got up. Killerbee said " I am not coming you both go..I don't like such tasks where there is no fight …"

With that he went away leaving the other two who started getting ready for their mission .

Back in Konoha , Naruto was sitting on his seat . It was evening and still he was doing the boring paper work . He sighed and got up from the chair . He wanted some action , he was bored to hell .

Suddenly three Anbu's jumped into his office which gave him the sign that something bad had happened because the Anbu's never really rushed into his room .

" What happened …why are you all in such a hurry ?"

"Naruto sama we have got a very bad news …Sand village was attacked and destroyed by Sound village .."

"What ….Sand destroyed by Sound ..but Sound doesn't have any strength it lost all its valuable shinobi's years ago.. anyway who was their leader ?"

"We don't know and that is what is troubling …he wore a dark mask when he was fighting Sasuke Uchiha ..'

"What Sasuke …what the hell is happening here ?"

"The man used very peculiar jutsu ..we haven't even seen one of them in my life time but I identified some as forbidden jutsu …but no one knows such kinds of jutsu's and he ..he although with great difficulty defeated Sasuke Uchiha ..and then he threw some kind of a fluid inside his mouth ..and went away .."

"Huh ? then have you got Sasuke ?"

"No..when we were about to go and get him …two Akatsuki appeared and got hold of him and went away with him..currently two Anbu's are following them to their hideout .."

Naruto's narrowed his eyes and said " Do any of you know the intention of the leader of sound ?"

"No…but while he was fighting Sasuke he said something that caught our attention.."

"Huh ? what did he say ?"

"He said " Sasuke …today you die and then I kill Naruto ..I always wanted to kill both of you. Naruto always excited me and I am eager to see his developments as I have just heard that he is the hokage looks like he fulfilled his dream …""

Naruto's eyes widened . The person knew him , but who was he ? Who was so excited and eager to fight him .

"Didn't you hear Sasuke say his name ?"

"No…he called him cunning servant …"

Naruto remained silent trying his best to figure out who could Sasuke have meant by 'cunning servant' . Finally after a minute , he gave up and said " Okay ..I want to know what all is happening in Sand and Sound and I also want to know where is the hideout of Akatsuki..that could be valuable .."

The Anbu nodded and then jumped out of the window . Naruot sighed , another trouble had arrived . He got up from his seat , he really needed a break . He looked at the time it was 6 in the evening . He had two hours remaining for his date .

He yawned and then decided to have a walk around the village and look at the hokage monuments where he could easily see his dad's face which was the only source of determination for him in the past years .

Far away from Konoha a man was running as fast as he could . Finally he reached his destination and saw a women and two more shinobi's standing farther away .

The women said " Killerbee …we were dead waiting for you …anyway got any knews ?"

"Yes , looks like Sand got destroyed by Sound by an unknown force and what is surprising me is that the leader of sound defeated Sasuke.."

The women's eyes widened and she spoke " I will tell the Raikage about this ..he must know ..Sasuke Uchiha was defeated by some unknown shinobi is way too dangerous and we don't even know who he is …Killerbee can you tell me the real strength of Akatsuki ?"

"Yes and I must tell you that you can't think of attacking right now …The Bijuu's are still with Madara and he doesn't allow anyone near them ..he only trusts me and Sasuke but still he doesn't like us going over there as well.."

"Hm we must find a way and take away those bijuu's from him or ….we all will die .."

"Yes ..I guess so ..anyway Kiro and Murino are gone with Sasuke to Konoha to try and get him healed by Sakura …but I don't think they will succeed with Namikaze Naruto over there it would be very difficult and inevitable task .."

The women became stiff when she heard Naruto's name and said " Yeah the hokage of Konoha is strong …and I also don't believe that he can be defeated by them.."

"Come on ..forget what happened you cant blame the boy for what happened …even I wouldn't have forgiven you if you had done this to me .."

"I …thought that he would understand ..and maybe he really did but he didn't want me to stay with him …he is a lot like him …I get remembered of him when I see and think of Naruto.."

The two man surrounding her heard her sadistic tone and decided that it was time to change the topic and said " Now now Killerbee…you must go back or if you are caught then it would be the end of you…you cant think of being reckless with Madara around .."

" Okay I am going but I am still puzzled about the money ..I still don't know from where they all are getting there funds …I don't believe how strong they are becoming .."

" Keep your eyes open and try to find out …meet us next month okay now go.."

Killerbee turned and ran away into the bushes as fast as he could towards his hideout, he didn't know that some one had seen him .

Back in Konoha , Naruto was in his room changing for his date , he had a lot of surprises for Sakura which he was sure would stun her . He gave him a last look in the mirror , he was wearing a jacket over his shirt and jeans . He had asked Shikhamaru for advise and was nervous . He had never worn such clothes .

He went out and saw Sakura sitting on the chair and his eyes widened when he saw her . His heart started racing , he couldn't believe it . Sakura was wearing a red coloured dress which made her look…….hot .

The same was happening with Sakura , she couldn't believe that it was Naruto . Sure he always looked handsome and hot but this was …. It was really unpredictable maybe that's why he was called the unpredictable ninja.

Naruto walked to her and kissed her cheeks and said " Sakura chan…..you look amazing .."

Sakura blushed at the compliment , she had taken two hours to dress and get ready for the date and it really felt good when one's hard work paid .

She replied back sweetly " You look good yourself Naruto kun.."

"Eh …I thought that I looked fool..anyway thanks for the compliment Sakura chan.."

Naruto held her hand making her blush increase . She still didn't know why this happened . They had kissed and he had marked her as his but still she couldn't help but blush when he held her close to him .

Naruto led the way and took her out of the house . They both started walking and chatting about odd stuff . When Naruto told Sakura what had happened to Sand and how Sasuke was defeated by an unknown ninja , Sakura was stunned .

" Will Sasuke be okay ?"

"I don't know Sakura chan …maybe if there is a good medic ninja with him he might revive.."

Sakura bit her lips, she of course loved Naruto but she also cared for Sasuke not that way but more a brotherly way . She didn't want him being harmed .

Finally she snapped out of her thoughts when she realized where they were going .

"Naruto kun..why are in that area ..there is nothing there but a garden it is the Konoha's secluded area ?"

"Ah you will know soon Sakura chan.."

She followed him , puzzled and curious to where he was taking her . Finally he came to a halt and Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw . A candle was lit on the table , there was a fountain running around in circles and a bed was arranged with popcorn and juice present on it neatly arranged .

A huge Tv was present in front of them . Sakura couldn't believe at how good the place looked , it looked like she was in heaven , tears piled up in her eyes and she hugged Naruto happily. Naruto hugged her back and said " Food will get cold Sakura chan..come on lets eat .."

They both sat down and Naruto opened the bottle of whisky and both of them started eating drinking and talking happily . It was both of theirs best moment in life which they were sure not to forget forever . Finally when they had eaten .Naruto in a swift motion carried her in his arms on to the bed . He switched on the Tv and brought the popcorn and juice between them .

He pulled on the coverings and covered both of them . Sakura rested her head as the movie started playing .They both were happy in each others company . Finally when the movie's ending was coming , Naruto got up from the bed and copied the actions of the movie hero .

He outstretched his hands and said " Sakura chan ..will you dance with me ?"

Sakura blushed red and immediately got up from the bed and went up to him .As Naruto's hand made his way on her waist she laid her hands on his shoulders .

Song started playing :

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Naruto and Sakura broke apart both were red . Naruto said " So Sakura chan ..what do you want to do now ?"

Sakura spoke " Naruto kun ....I want to talk to you to you and spent some time with you..."

"Huh what do you want to talk about ?"

"Can we first go back to our house and then we will talk about it ..."

Naruto nodded puzzled and curious of what Sakura might be intending to talk about . Soon Naruto and Sakura reached their house and they both went inside hand in hand .

Sakura spoke " Naruto kun ...I want to know what exactly happened years before between your and Sasuke's fight ?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he said " Sakura chan...why are you asking this question ?"

"Well because when we I was dating him ...he said that he was coming towards Konoha and that you met and fought him on the way with Konan's help ...What happened to Konan you never told me about anything ?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said "It is all very confidential but seems like I will tell you Sakura chan...now listen what all happened years ago.."

**Well finally this chapter is completed ..next chapter maybe will be a chapter which will cover there past …I want to tell you all that I may or may not be updating for some time …actually I have 11 ongoing stories so I am deciding of finishing them one by one … I will be conducting a poll and the story which gets the highest votes will be finished first …**

**Anyway Next chapter will be : Naruto's past I…hehe I think that the name gives away the contents of the chapter doesn't it …anyway thanks for reading the chapter and please review ….**


	10. Naruto's Past :I

**Well finally the chapter is completed …readers I want to tell you that I will reply to your messages in the next chapter as I am in a hurry as I have to study …so sorry for not replying back …but next chapter I will reply to all your messages …**

**Thanks for your reviews anyway …glad to know that you like my story …**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Chapter 10 **

**Naruto's past part : I **

Naruto sighed and said " That is very confidential Sakura chan ..seems like I have no option but to tell you listen carefully Sakura chan …"

**Flashback **

**Nagato said " I will believe in you ..Naruto ..I will believe in you Gedo Shinra tensen "**

**There was a huge blast and Nagato's summon Gedou appeared . He immediately dashed towards Konoha leaving a puzzled Naruto behind . Naruto didn't had the slightest clue of what Nagato was trying to do . Was he attacking Konoha ?**

"**What are you…what is this jutsu .."**

**But his question was unanswered as Konan said "Nagato …what are you doing you cant do this at your current chakra level…"**

**Nagato coughed up blood and said " I have to do this …I have to save the innocents whom I have tried to kill.."**

**Naruto was still oblivious of what Nagato's intentions were and said " What is this jutsu ?"**

" **This jutsu is my ultimate jutsu …which will impart life to all those who have died by my attack I am giving them back their life ..I can save some not all but still some.."**

**Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing . He felt light hearted when he thought that he would get back many lives , he felt happy ..he still hadn't found the way to peace but he had made a progress . **

**He would find it now . He would find what his sensei Jiraiya intended him to find . Now he would do anything to find it as Nagato had also trusted him , he was determined not to lessen their trust ..he would make his dad , his sensei and newly made friend Nagato proud of him . **

**Finally after some time Nagato spoke "Naruto….I leave the world in your hands …my job is finished …Naruto now you have the responsibility to attain peace ..I believe in you Naruto …"**

**With these words he fell down on the ground motionless . His body turned into another person whom Naruto had never met . **

"**Who is he ?"**

"**Nagato had 7 bodies …and this was his last true body which he had taken from Yahiko …the other 6 bodies get controlled by Yahiko's body . Nagato choose Yahiko's body because he was someone special to him …"**

"**Konan ..will you rejoin Akatsuki now ?"**

**Konan shook her head and said " All I cared for was Nagato and Yahiko and now both of them are dead …I have no reason to go back to Akatsuki but I have yet another thing to fulfill ….I will do as Nagato said ..I will believe in you from now on I will stay here with you and do as you say ….I will grant Nagato's wish.."**

**Naruto looked at her and said " You know …..I am really glad that you decided to leave Akatsuki .."**

"**Naruto you are not an ordinary person …no one could change Nagato yet you did it …you are indeed the boy of the prophecy .."**

**Naruto's world started spinning and then he was consumed in darkness and he fell down on the ground with a THUD . He had overused himself , Konan went to him and carried him in her arms and smiled at his peaceful figure maybe she could get back her life in this boy who resembled both the figures for whom she had lived and cared . **

**Konan carried him back to the people , there were uproars when they saw her but when they saw that she was carrying the silent sleeping figure of Naruto they immediately realized that she wasn't going to attack for sure . **

**Konan went up to Tsunade and said " Heal this boy …make him fit we will have a hard journey from here on .."**

**Tsunade spoke " Where is Nagato ?"**

"**He is dead …."**

**Tsunade's eyes widened and she said " What about you Konan what are you going to do ?"**

" **I will believe in Naruto just as Nagato did …I would like to stay in Konoha .."**

**Tsunade closed her eyes and said " Okay …as Nagato has healed almost everything back we will forgive you …but you will have to win back our trust and then become Konoha shinobi .."**

"**I don't want to be Konoha's shinobi all I will do is remain with Naruto ….I will pair up with him and go on missions …I will live for Naruto.."**

**Tsunade sighed and said " Okay now we must all go back and start the rehabilitation of Konoha …Konan come with me to the hokage tower we will deposit Gaki in the way .."**

**They both went to the hospital and laid Naruto's sleeping figure on the bed and smiled at him . They both turned around and in a flash ran outside towards Hokage tower . Peace was restored over Konoha , soon people started rejoicing by the name of their hero : Naruto . **

**Days later , Naruto finally woke up, He had just come back to his senses after three whole days and was staring at the ceiling deep in thought** .

**When suddenly The door opened and Sakura and Hinata entered , looking at him with a worried expression and thankful that he was safe . **

**Hinata ran up to him and said " Naruto kun …are you fine ?"**

"**I …yes I am and thanks a lot Hinata for backing me up in the fight .."**

**Hinata blushed at what he said and stuttered "I-I ..Naruto kun would you like to go on a date with me ..once you are out of the hospital?"**

**Naruto stared at her, he never had considered this possibility . He knew the answer and said "Hinata ..I …don't love you ..I we can be best friends …I can't date you …I am sorry but what about a dinner between friends ?"**

**Hinata had tears in her eyes but she spoke happily all the same " I-..S-sure Naruto kun …I will catch you later …I-I m-my dad would be looking for m-me .."**

**She ran out of the room leaving Sakura behind , Naruto sighed he really didn't want to make her upset . Sakura went to him and said " Naruto ..I am glad that you won the battle …you have improved you baka .."**

**Naruto gave her his infamous fox grin and said happily " I told you that I am the best …so anyway Sakura chan what about a date with me eh ?"**

**Sakura stared at him. Naruto's words with Hinata changed her opinions and she spoke quickly " Naruto …I don't love you …I love Sasuke kun .."**

**Those words hurt Naruto but he hid his grief and said " Sakura chan …come on maybe Sasuke wasn't the boy whom you like …maybe I can take his position .."**

**Sakura backed away from him and spoke coldly " No one can take position of Sasuke kun in my life ..Naruto I would have liked to give you a chance but I have already given myself to Sasuke kun .."**

"**Huh ? Sakura chan what do you mean ?"**

" **Naruto ..you know the night Sasuke left …I met him that night and I offered him myself … I promised him that I would always remain loyal to him and I can't forget that promise Naruto …I have seen love in his eyes ..so much love that I never could imagine and I started loving him that day ….loving him so much that no one could compete with it ..no one Naruto …so give up on me ..I like you Naruto but I love Sasuke .."**

**Those words hurt Naruto .He was completely shattered by her words and he spoke quietly " I will get your Sasuke back to you Sakura ..I would leave today and get him back …will you at least come for a dinner later this night ?"**

**Sakura nodded and went to the door and said " I am sorry Naruto ..but I can't help it …"**

**As soon as she was gone Naruto broke into tears . He didn't know why but he felt as if Sakura had betrayed him as he always considered that she belonged to him . Tears fell down Naruto's eyes as her words echoed in his mind . There was no way that he could get her . **

**His faith in her was cracked , but he still couldn't hate her . He punched his bed in anger and hissed " Why …why do I always suffer … why can't I hate her ? why does my heart always give me away ..from now on I promise to myself that I would never believe in love …I would never let my heart overcome my brain…the strongest man always thinks from brain and doesn't consider about even consulting his heart.."**

"**Only weak people think from there heart and now I won't care about anything …Hinata I am sorry for what I said to you ..I know it hurt you but still I think it is better you would be able to move on and may have a happy future with a better boy …"**

**It was that day , when the boy of the prophecy changed …it was that day when Naruto lost the most important thing in his life……his **_**faith**_

**It was night Naruto was about to go for the mission to retrieve Sasuke . Sakura couldn't go as it was said that there might be attack on Konoha any moment as Konoha's strength had by far decreased so she had to remain and protect Konoha . **

**Presently Naruto and Sakura were having dinner at the Ichiraku ramen . Naruto and Sakura both were silent both of them were nervous and didn't intent to talk about what had happened between them in the hospital . They were eating when suddenly Naruto asked **

"**Sakura chan do you…love Sasuke with all your heart ?"**

**Sakura's eyes widened at his question and she knew the answer instantly . She closed her eyes avoiding making eye contact with him and said " Yes …I do ."**

**There was a horrible silence after her statement , Naruto's eyes softened as tears piled up and he asked softly " Why do you love him so much you said you saw love in his eyes but when ? how did you see love in his eyes so much when he claims that he doesn't has any feelings for you ?"**

" **Because …the day we joined the team 7 he came to me and said "your forehead is very pretty and said that he loved me" . Although he said that he didn't say all those things later on but of of course I knew that he was lying . At that moment I had seen love in his eyes and it was true love which I had identified … that was the day my feelings matured for him ."**

**Naruto immidiately got up paid the bill. He had enough , his heart couldn't take anymore he didn't want to listen to her .**

**He turned around to leave and then he stopped suddenly and without looking at her he said " That day it wasn't Sasuke …it was me in henge ."**

**With that he ran away into the darkness to hide his tears and grief that was being inside him . He suddenly saw Shizune and Tsunade with Konan on the gate and stopped . He had not talked to Tsunade since the attack had taken place , he had just instantly on the moment decided to go and leave Konoha in search of Sasuke . **

**He instantly remembered his encounter with his father .He felt rage inside him, he felt that Tsunade had betrayed him . His rage for betrayal was combined with his frustration and grief which he felt because of Sakura . **

**Tsunade looked at him and smiled at him and said " Looks like little Gaki has grown up..nice job done Naruto …you sure are capable of becoming the hokage…"**

"**Why didn't you tell me ba-chan ?"**

"**Huh ? tell you what ?"**

"**Why didn't you tell me that my father was……..4****th**** hokage ?"**

**Tsunade's eyes widened , she couldn't believe what he had said . There was a stunned silence after his statement . Tsunade didn't know what o say. She felt helpless , her mind was racing in anxiety and finally breaking the silence she said **

"**Naruto…how …I mean-"**

"**When I was fighting Nagato …..I lost control and Kyuubi took control over me …then when I was about to take off the seal I –"**

**He was stopped when Tsunade yelled at him " What ..you were going to break the seal ? Naruto…are you mad …."**

"**I was in sad emotion , I was trying to find out Nagato's and Pervy sage's answer …anyway that is not what happened when I was about to untie it my dad came and stopped me …then we had a chat with each other before he reinforced the seal and made me back into my consciousness .."**

**Tsunade couldn't believe what he was saying , she croaked out " You ..talked to Minato ?"**

"**Yes , and he also told me that Nagato was not the real leader of Akatsuki …someone else is the leader .."**

**Konan spoke sharply " Yes , he was right …real leader of Akatsuki is the darkest being ever alive .."**

**Both Naruto and Tsunade looked at her with their eyebrows raised . Konan took a deep breath and spoke " The real leader of Akatsuki is ……..Uchiha Madara .."**

**All the air went from inside Tsunade who knew who Uchiha Madara was but Naruto looked blankly at them . He had no clue on the identity of Uchiha Madara . **

**Tsunade was shocked beyond words . She opened her mouth several times but no words came from her mouth . Finally she spoke " What….are you joking …?"**

"**No ..it is indeed the truth ..the originator and ancestral Uchiha is alive …"**

**Now Naruto's eyes widened as realization hit him . He had come to know that Uchiha Madara was very strong and crooked seeing the expression of terror and horror that came upon Tsunade . **

**Naruto spoke " So who is this er…what is the name Uchiha Madara ?"**

**Tsunade said faintly " He was the person my grandfather defeated years before in a fight which was said to be remembered till ages ….in the valley of end .."**

**Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered what he had heard years ago . Naruto and Sasuke had fought in the valley of end and Kakashi had told him that Valley of end was the place where 1****st**** hokage had fought Uchiha Madara and he had said that it was a war which no one can forget . **

**Naruto gulped and said " But isn't he supposed to be dead ?"**

**Konan sighed and said "Yes he is we , Nagato and I asked him when he called us to join Akatsuki that how he was alive and he said that ….'I cant be killed I am immortal and that I have surpassed everyone in the path of immortality' …and then he asked us to join Akatsuki and be the leader of the Organisation of course that was just false we all being used by him.. he is the person who controls everything"**

**Silence filled after Konan's statement . Naruto remained finally spoke " I don't care I will kill him ….but tell me ba-chan why didn't you tell me about my father's identity ?"**

**Tsunade closed her eyes and said " Sarutobi wrote in his book that he never wanted you to know your father's identity until you were strong enough to protect yourself …Minato had rock ninja's as enemies and it was believed that they would come to kill you ..actually there was a person named Reiji he was considered the second strongest shinobi in the world .."**

"**Reiji was the leader of Rock and during the war Minato defeated him and Reiji narrowly escaped his death and escaped Minato , when Minato died it was believed that Reiji might try and kill you so we lied ….we lied for your safety …"**

**Naruto remained silent , as the truth sink inside him and he spoke slowly " What happened of this Reiji ?"**

"**Reiji disappeared after your father's death …it was said that he loathed your father and he was disappointed that he wasn't able to kill him so he went away into some hiding and some unknown place .."**

**Naruto turned away from Tsunade and said " What about my Mom ?"**

"**Sarutobi and the elders told me that your Mom died when you were born ….I am sorry for not telling you but I was bound by the –"**

"**You could have told me ..I wouldn't have told anyone why didn't you tell me ?"**

"**I am sorry Naruto ..I know that I should have told you but I thought it was better to postpone it ..I didn't want you to feel the pain of loss of your such great parents …Naruto they believed in you please never disappoint them .."**

**Naruto turned away from her and said " Konan …we are going towards Akatsuki's hideout I have to get back Sasuke …"**

**Konan nodded in approval , Naruto ran away towards the forest , he was angry at Tsunade but he still couldn't blame her . Konan turned to Tsunade and said  
" Don't worry…. I will take care of him"**

**Tsunade nodded and said " I know you will ..and if you need help please tell ..I will send reinforcements .."**

**Konan nodded before she ran behind Naruto in a flash . Tsunade sighed , she was dreading this conversation yet she knew that this would be out one day . She turned around and slowly made her way towards her office , she had one thought in her mind " Please forgive me ….Naruto .."**

**Back with Naruto , he and Konan both were moving as fast as he could . Suddenly both of them came to a halt when they both sensed four sinister chakra's . **

**Naruto's eyes widened , he knew that chakra . It had changed but still he could identify it . He couldn't believe it . There was rustle in the leaves and then four people emerged from the tree. **

" **Ah ….Naruto what a pleasant surprise seems like you are alive .." Sasuke spoke coldly . There in front of Konan and Naruto was standing . Sasuke , Suigetsu , Karin , Jugo . Naruto stared at them , when he had sensed Sasuke's chakra he first had thought that Sasuke was planning to return back but the way Sasuke was talking and his Akatsuki dress and his armed companions gave some other indications ……..**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER …**

**WELL FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS OVER …I FINALLY UPDATED ….NOW I AM INFORMING YOU THAT 3 MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME WHICH WILL DEAL ABOUT THE HAPPENINGS IN THE PAST …**

**ACTUALLY THIS WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT PART AS THIS WILL REVEAL MANY THINGS WHICH WILL BE USED IN THE PRESENT STORY TIME …SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING FLASHBACKS BUT I HAVE TO DO IT ….**

**THANKS A LOT FOR READING THE CHAPTER ..NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOON NEXT CHAPTER :NARUTO'S PAST II……WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE IT SURE WILL BE INTERSTING …..HEY IF THERE ARE SOME MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME I WILL CHANGE THEM I AM A BIT BUSY SO IF I MADE SOME MISTAKES THEN PLEASE POINT IT OUT AND I WILL CHANGE THEM ....**


	11. Naruto's Past: II

**well finally this chapter is finished ...i hope you all like it ...reviews are welcomed !!**

**message to the reviewers :**

Nagato : Thanks a lot for the review ...hope that this chapter is also liked and loved

AlphaDelta1001: I want to tell you that there will be two more chapters of flashbacks because these will contain some informations that will be very useful in the present story time ...so sorry for so many flashbacks but I seriously cant help it

Kakashi rocks the world : Yes , I am going to write a Naruhina fanfic just after completing this ...actually it will be NaruhinaSaku ....or maybe it can also be Naruhina well time will tell ..anyway thanks for the suggestion ...

Gilmaxter : Thanks a lot for liking the chapter ..hope that this one will be as good as the previous one ...

Gravenimage : Yes , I do wish the same ...but you know i am positive that Kushina (Naruto's mom ) is alive ....i am 110% sure

Nanny kiwi gurl : Well please dont skip some important parts ...there are some important parts in this chapter as well so read them ...and a person will be revealed that i have already shown in the chapter 9..

Rix : Thanks a lot for the review ..

Elderdeathbase : Thanks a lot for the encouragement ..hope that this chapter deepens your interest in this story ...

Orexisgrimm : Yeah well to know that you will have to wait for three more chapters ...

intothelight001: Well I have decided to finish this story...then i will finish another of my story " Love means sacrifise" and then i will start a Naruhinasaku fanfic !!

mch90 : Thanks a lot for the review ..hope that you like this chapter even more ..

**well a note to all ..I want to ask you ...do you want Naruto to die in this fanfic ?....please give your answer through the poll which I shall be conducting...Actually I have two options in the end ..one is death of Naruto ..while the other is death of various other people except Naruto ...I shall not tell you the details of the other people as it would clear all the suspense ..so whom will you all choose Naruto or almost everyone else ???...**

**I dont own Naruto...**

**Chapter 11 **

**Naruto's past part : II **

**Naruto stared at Sasuke who stared back at him without averting his gaze . Naruto spoke " Sasuke ….come back now ….."**

"**To where Naruto ? to where should I come back ?"**

"**Konoha …have you even forgotten that it is our home.."**

"**No..it is your home not mine …Konoha will be destroyed . I will destroy Konoha and wither it away ….I will kill everyone .."**

**Naruto couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying . He spoke " Sasuke …why do you hate Konoha ? what has Konoha done to you ? Come back now …you have killed Itachi fulfilled your avenging plan …"**

**Sasuke spoke coldly " Konoha took everything away from me ….they are responsible for my families death …..I made a grave mistake by killing Itachi …It was a mistake I didn't knew that he was always a good brother …I will miss him ."**

**Sasuke looked into the dark clouds and a small smile came upon his face as he imagined Itachi to be looking at him . Itachi was always kind and merciful . Sasuke's face softened and he said " Itachi …was ordered to kill my family .."**

**Naruto couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying . He croaked out " Who ordered Itachi to…kill your …family ?"**

" **Konoha …..ordered and now I take revenge for my father's death for my mother's death for everyone who have died ..I take revenge for my clan ..Uchiha clan will once again be reinforced over Konoha …we will rule …you all will die…those who were responsible for Uchiha clan's downfall will suffer .."**

**Naruto still couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying and he bellowed " How do you know all this ?"**

"**Madara told me …he will take his avenge against Konoha . "**

**Naruto stared at Sasuke and spoke " How can you be sure …Madara must be lieing .."**

"**No ..I remember everything my parents were about to organize a revolt …when Itachi attacked them and killed them …anyway enough of this ..now get out of my way …or I will be forced to kill you …"**

**Naruto stared at Sasuke , what should he do . Itachi's question resounded in his mind . Whom should he choose 'Sasuke or Konoha' . Naruto spoke " Sasuke forget the past …we cant change it …please forget what all happened …"**

**Sasuke smirked and said " Why are you scared of me Naruto ? scared of an Uchiha ? why should I forget you all lick my shoes and maybe I will consider of killing half the village and leaving the rest under my dominance …"**

**Naruto shouted " You weren't like this Sasuke …for one moment you were like us …like me like everyone ….what happened that changed you ?"**

**Sasuke growled " That wasn't me …I was manipulated by all of you …I was under your influence ….I wasn't the real Sasuke back then but now I am .."**

**Sasuke once again looked in the deep blue dark clouds and spoke " Although I wont deny that I liked being like this …for once I thought that I would stay with you all permanently I liked being with all of you ….I started loving you all. You all became a family for me …but now everything has changed I am no longer that Sasuke …I have some goals to finish .."**

**Naruto stared around helplessly , suddenly Konan spoke " Sasuke Uchiha …you are being manipulated by Uchiha Madara .."**

"**Huh ? you…you are an Akatsuki what are you doing here …"**

" **Naruto killed Nagato the head of Akatsuki …Sasuke you are being manipulated I know everything that has happened years ago …I was with Nagato everywhere we went and when Akatsuki was formed ….Itachi and Madara together came to find us just after the Uchiha massacre and I want you all to know that ….Uchiha Madara killed every family member of yours ..Itachi was only said to kill you but he failed in doing that .."**

"**No that is not true …I mean I know Madara helped him but Itachi also killed-"**

"**No …Itachi wasn't strong enough they told me everything Uchiha Sasuke you remember once Itachi fought three Uchiha's of Anbu ..do you remember it ?"**

**Sasuke's eyes widened and he said " Yes , and he defeated them .."**

"**Yes , do you remember how awfully he was panting at that moment he wasn't strong enough to kill even three Uchiha's.. Itachi was taught some very personal high level jutsu later by Madara … Itachi was only given the task to kill you and he wasn't ordered by Konoha .."**

"**Huh ? what do you mean?"**

"**In the past before the battle between the 1****st**** hokage and Madara …. Madara planned a revolt in which he wanted all the Uchiha's to gather and fight against the 1****st**** hokage …but most of the Uchiha's declined from participation in this act …so Madara went directly towards 1****st**** hokage and he was supported by another power in Konoha which never got caught …no one knew that power but that power stopped all other shinobi's from entering into the battle ….as a result the battle was fought between Madara and the 1****st**** ….and as you know Madara lost and left Konoha promising to return and take his revenge …"**

"**Then years later he returned back to Konoha and then planned to kill Uchiha's with the help of some Konoha shinobi's as well which worked under him …."**

**Naruto's eyes widened at what Konan said and he blurted out " What some Konoha shinobi's work for Madara ?"**

"**Yes , some Konoha shinobi's support Madara but I don't know who they are Nagato said that they were Konoha's second power …"**

**Sasuke gazed at both of them and finally said " I don't care Konoha will still be punished ….why didn't they make Madara the hokage when he was very strong as well ? I don't believe you all …now if this is all you wanted to say get out of my way .."**

**Naruto yelled at him " Sasuke stop being a fool ….we will not go away so easily …you would have to kill us to make your way .."**

**Sasuke growled and said " Last time I let you go because of Orochimaru but now it is done …Naruto your death has been prescribed now I will kill you and make your sufferings go away .."**

**Naruto yelled back " Oh I would like to see that Sasuke Uchiha …I will defeat you and bring you back this time …I have promised Sakura chan …"**

**All of them took their stances , both of them held there breath .Naruto didn't want to fight in such circumstances when they were outnumbered . **

**Back in Konoha , Tsunade was making her way back to her tower when suddenly three shinobi's appeared around her . Tsunade stopped and said " Who are you ?"**

**A woman spoke " Ah Tsunade …so nice to see you .."**

**Tsunade's eyes widened at the voice . This couldn't be happening , she gasped when she saw the face of the woman and spoke softly " K-ush..ina "**

**The women looked very beautiful , her height was medium and she had thin and elegant figure . The woman spoke " Ah hello Tsunade …nice to see you after so many years .."**

"**Kushina …how ..you are supposed to be dead .."**

**Kushina spoke softly " I am …I know but as you see I am alive …"**

**Tsunade croaked out " How the ..hell are you alive ?"**

"**I never died Tsunade …it was all a false trap by Sarutobi .."**

"**False trap ? what false trap ?"**

"**You remember Reiji…..Sarutobi told me that Reiji might attack Konoha and try to kill both of us … me and my son ..he ordered me to go into hiding ….I wanted to go back to my village with Naruto but he prevented me from taking Naruto …he wanted Naruto to remain so as to protect Konoha ..he believed that Naruto the legacy of Minato would be Konoha's savior …"**

**Tsunade took in all her words and finally spoke " But why didn't you come back when Reiji disappeared ?"**

"**Reiji never disappeared , he is alive Tsunade …he is the Raikage of my village …he is supporting Akatsuki and he keeps an eye on me ….he suspects that I am Minato's wife he isn't confirmed about this that's why he keeps a strict eye on me …anyway meet them they are my team Shin and Rin …."**

**Tsunade nodded to both of them , she was clueless of what to do . " So ..you have come to stay here Kushina ?"**

"**No , I cant stay here Tsunade ….apparently Sasuke Uchiha attacked our eight tailed Jinchuriki and took him away ….we have come to ask you for information about Sasuke Uchiha .."**

**Tsunade's eyes widened and she said " Sasuke …Naruto has gone after Sasuke …Sasuke joined Akatsuki ?"**

**Kushina's eyes widened when she heard Naruto's name . Her heart raced , she particularly didn't wanted to see Naruto or meet him because she knew that she would not be able to control her tears and grief . **

**In her past , she had consoled herself thinking of Naruto's safety . Kushina snapped back into reality and choked out "Naruto has gone after the Uchiha ….shit this isn't good Sasuke is with four other shonobi's and they are very strong …stronger than you can imagine …"**

**Tsunade's eyes widened and she said " You lost to them ? did you fight them ?"**

"**No our Jinchuriki the 8 tailed fought and lost and you know I taught him very well …he even knew how to call upon the bijuu's chakra and convert into miniature beast without loosing his mind …he was as strong as Reiji just a bit weaker than Minato …we must help Naruto…"**

**Tsunade nodded and said " I will let Kakashi go along with Guy ..they will be fine in this battle.."**

"**No ..you are not understanding they will loose easily I am going …I must go I –"**

"**Kushina you don't know how strong your son is .."**

**Kushina's eyes narrowed and she asked " How strong is he ?"**

"**Well to tell you the truth …he will be about 6 times stronger than Jiraiya .."**

**Kushina's eye widened , of course she knew Jiraiya . Minato called upon Jiraiya frequently .He was the godfather of her son . She couldn't believe what Tsunade had said . If that was true then Naruto was almost as strong as Minato if not more . **

" **Where is Jiraiya is he with him ?"**

"**No , Jiraiya …died .."**

**Kushina gasped , all her memories of the pervert came in her mind and she spoke sadly " He …died .."**

"**Yes , he was killed by his former friend Nagato …the leader of Akatsuki .."**

**Kushina said angrily " I will kill Nagato ..he will pay for-"**

"**Ah I see you and Naruto are so like each other…anyway Naruto has killed Nagato's all 7 bodies in a very suicidal battle now Naruto is teaming up with Konan but as you have said we must be ready for any mishaps that take place we cant loose Naruto so …although I have no authority to but I wish that you go and I will send Kakashi and Guy as well .."**

**Kushina nodded and said " My team will be here please make some staying arrangements for them …"**

**Kushina made a hand seal and disappeared into puff of smoke . Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw Kushina teleport , it was clear to her that Kushina had trained and improved . Tsunade turned around and spoke to the standing shinobi's  
" Konoha will take care of you please go to my office and make some living arrangements from Shizune ..I will be back soon…"**

**Tsunade in a flash made her way towards Kakashi and Guy's destination hoping from her bottom of the heart that Naruto would be able to cope up till the help arrived . **

**Back in the forest , Sasuke made a hand seal and yelled " FIREBALL JUTSU …"**

**A huge ball of fire came towards Naruto who dodged the ball and jumped away . Naruto ran towards Sasuke in full speed , Sasuke blocked his attack easily and punched Naruto in the gut . Naruto was blasted away and he fell into the trees . **

**Sasuke smirked and said " Still the same old dobe …you have no speed in front of my sharingan …I can see through each of your moments .."**

**Sasuke had thought that Naruto would yell or shout like he usually do but what came he couldn't even believe . Naruto started laughing , no Naruto was exploding with laughter . Konan , Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin everyone stared at the laughing Naruto and the bewildered Sasuke . **

" **Why are you laughing Naruto ?"**

**Naruto stopped laughing and said " You remember I asked you the same question when we fought in the valley of end …. And your answer and mine is the same I am just excited about the battle Sasuke …"**

**Jugo growled " You will do …no one will dare touch Sasuke ..'**

**Konan replied " Oh you dare try and interfere and I assure you that I will break all your bones ."**

**Suigetsu and Karin moved forward and said " Looks like it is time for us to fight isn't it …well I told you that we don't want to kill you since you are an Akatsuki but looks like your end has arrived .."**

**Karin ran towards Konan while she was in mid way , she was blasted away into the tree by a women . Yes , Kushina had arrived . She said " Well …I thought that it was unfair four on two so I thought about having some warm up with you guys .."**

**Kushina skimmed her eyes and finally they rested on the blonde boy and her heart filled with a deep emotion . Then she saw blood on his mouth and turned around and saw Sasuke standing in front of Naruto . **

**Kushina spoke " Well I think we should make an agreement .. Sasuke Uchiha you will fight me and the loser will retreat got it ?"**

"**No…." Naruto spoke instantly .**

"**I will fight Sasuke …I owe him a lot.."**

**Kushina spoke " No , let me fight him …Naruto you will loose you are bloody already …"**

**Naruto growled " Don't think that you know everything I will win and that's for sure anyway who are you ? I haven't seen you ..I suspect you are an Akatsuki .."**

"**No , I have come to get Sasuke Uchiha …the 8 tailed beast where is it Uchiha ?"**

"**Ah …he must be dead by now …Madara must have already taken his bijuu from his body .."**

**Kushina clenched her fist in anger and said " I will kill you ….I –"**

"**No …I will fight him and that is decided you will not fight him …he is mine anyway who are you ?"**

"**That is not important …"**

"**Okay whatever , I don't care but now back off Sasuke ….we will resume are battle so what do you say …..lets BEGIN…."**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**WELL FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE …I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN HURRY AS WELL SO PLEASE IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKE POINT THEM OUT AND I WILL CHANGE THEM…THIS CHAPTER ALSO SHOWS THAT NARUTO AND KUSHINA IN A WAY ARE ALIKE ..NARUTO ALWAYS TAKES CARE OF HIS COMRADES AND SO DOES KUSHINA AS IT IS CLEAR BY HER ACTIONS TOWARDS SASUKE WHO TOOK AWAY HER STUDENT : KILLERBEE ....**

**THANKS A LOT FOR READING THE CHAPTER…NEXT CHAPTER : NARUTO'S PAST :III SASUKE VS NARUTO ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN …**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE STINGY IN GIVING THEM !!**


	12. Naruto's Past :III

**WELL FINALLY DONE ..I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER ..PLEASE DO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FIND THIS FANFIC …AND POLL RESULTS ARE AS FOLLOWS :**

**SAVE BOTH :7 **

**LET NARUTO DIE :2 **

**LET KONOHA END : 1**

**THE POLL WILL BE UP TILL CHAPTER 18 ....AND I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW IF YOU SAVE BOTH THEN SOMETHING INTERSTING BUT BAD AND EVIL WILL HAPPEN ...ANYWAY WHAT I MEAN YOU WILL KNOW SOON ...**

**MESSAGE TO THE REVIEWERS :**

Gravenimage : Thanks a lot for the encouragement …hope that this chapter is admired as well …

Rix : Sorry for being a kill joy but it is sometimes good wait and read as it increases the interests even more…

Nanny kiwi gurl : Well I believe that Kushina is alive in the manga as well …we have seen in Manga 450 some people coming towards Konoha and hey I am guessing what if Kushina was made the 6th hokage ? …anyway your answer of will Naruto know will be answered in this chapter ….

Chosen soldier : Thanks a lot for the admiration ….I feel humbled at your admiration and liking …

AlphaDelta1001 : Finally updated ..sorry if I was late …

Xzavx : Thanks for liking the chapter ..I hope you like this chapter even more …

Mch90 : I will finish off my story 'LOVE OF THE JINCHURIKI ' in August time as I will write this story and finish Love means sacrifice first …sorry to keep waiting anyway as I have said I believe that Kushina is alive Minato had loads of enemies in Rock so maybe what I have said is true anyway I am positive that she is alive …

Nagato : Thanks a lot for the encouragement …finally you can read it now ….sorry for the delay …

**Now I will not put a further Ado …**

**I don't own Naruto ….**

**Chapter 12 **

**Nauto's Past : III **

"**Let us BEGIN.." Naruto yelled . Sasuke instantly ran towards Naruto in full speed and swung his leg at him . Naruto blocked his powerful kick , but Naruto was sent a few inches backwards just by Sasuke's sheer kick force . **

**Sasuke smirked and said " Naruto….you haven't improved …you still are the same old stupid ass .."**

**And then it happened again , when Sasuke was expecting Naruto to yell curses , Naruto did the contrary , he started laughing . Everyone was confused what was happening . **

**Sasuke growled " Stop acting as if you are stronger than me …you are very weak …not a match for me .."**

**Naruto smiled and said " Sasuke ..I haven't even used half of my strength , let me use it now …….SAGE …"**

**Naruto's eyes darkened , and his appearance changed . Sasuke stared at Naruto , he wasn't able to guess what Naruto had done . Finally he spoke " So ….is this what you call power is ?"**

"**Yes , now I will show you what I can do .."**

"**Ooh I would like to see that .."**

**Sasuke started making hand seals , and then he yelled " FIREBALL JUTSU …"**

**A huge ball of fire pelted towards Naruto , who stood still motionless . There was a huge blast and the place where Naruto was standing was exploded into pieces . Sasuke stared at his surrounding , something was wrong . Suddenly in a flash Naruto appeared in front of him and kicked him hard in his gut . **

**Sasuke was blasted into the air , Naruto jumped him and punched Sasuke in his face and then kicked him with full force . Sasuke was blasted away by Naruto's kick , he just in time avoided hitting the tree and stopped himself. Blood trickled down his cheeks and now he knew why Naruto had laughed . **

**Sage technique was indeed incredible , it was very difficult to sense Naruto's presence and movements . Even his Sharingan wasn't fully able to sense Naruto . His sharingan had detected that Naruto had made a move but where , his sharingan had failed to detect . **

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spoke " Naruto …you know …your speed has increased but my speed is not less than you at all now all I have to do is raise my strength and see your movements then once again we will be equalized .."**

**Sasuke's eyes formed three marks in a triangle shape , indicating that his Mongakyou sharingan had been activated . Naruto spoke " Your Mongakyou will be nothing in comparison with my Sage …"**

"**Oh we will see about that ..FIREBALL JUTSU .."**

**A huge fire emitted from Sasuke's mouth . Naruto jumped back and made a hand seal and yelled " WATER EMENTAL TYPHOON .."**

**A huge amount of water rose around Sasuke's fireball and extinguished it and then the water ball gushed towards Sasuke who jumped up on the tree to avoid the attack . **

**Sasuke asked ' So your element is water ?"**

"**No , my element is wind …Yamato sensei also taught me water style element because he suspected that soon I would have to fight you .."**

**Sasuke shrugged and said " Very well …but I would like to see how you defend yourself now when I have created the strongest jutsu in the whole world .."**

**Sasuke started gathering chakra in his hand and a huge black ball of chidori was formed . Naruto stared at Sasuke who smirked at Naruto's astonished face and ran towards him . **

**Instantly Naruto made a Rasenshuriken and ran towards Sasuke who couldn't believe what Naruto was holding . Their chakra attacks were very powerful almost equal to be correct . **

**Naruto and Sasuke both jumped into the air and Naruto yelled " Rasenshuriken "**

"**ULTIMATE CHIDORI BOMB.."**

**There was a defying blast and the next moment , Sasuke and Naruto both were lying on the ground blood covering them . In an instant Karin ran towards Sasuke when she was just inches away Konan arrived in front of her and kicked her hard . **

**Karin fell down on the ground gasping , Suigetsu yelled out loudly and ran towards Konan who had her back to him . Suigetsu took out his sword , ready to kill Konan . He was just centimeters away from here when there was a blast and next moment he was lying blood covered on the ground yards away from he was just moments ago as Kushina appeared where he was . **

**Jugo yelled out loud " You will pay for what you have done ...DIE "**

**Jugo made some hand seals and suddenly a blast occurred which hit Kushina squarely on her chest and she was blasted away suddenly she disappeared into the air . Jugo's eyes widened , Kushina had not been affected by his attack . **

**Kushina appeared from the trees and stood in front of him . Jugo started making hand seals and once again a huge blast took place . Kushina disappeared once again but Jugo had seen it . He had seen the smoke , he wasn't fighting the real Kushina …she was hiding , he had been fighting her Bunshin . **

**Suddenly out of nowhere , the earth beneath him cracked . Jugo's eyes widened when he heard a yell from beneath " WATER EARTH MUDDY GRASP " . The earth beneath him , turned very slippery and semi solid . Jugo jumped into the air to avoid any attack from Kushina , whom he had sensed to be beneath him . But apparently it was a wrong move. **

**A clone of Kushina emerged from top and kicked him hard on his head . Jugo rocketed towards the earth , just when he was about to fall . The earth cracked and Kushina darted towards him , her arms outstretched ready for the blow . **

**Jugo made a hand seal and yelled " EARTH COLLOSION JUTSU .."  
**

**The earth around Kushina rose and covered Jugo and formed a protective layer . Kushina yelled " WATER MUDDY GRASP "**

**A blast of water erupted and blasted into the earth which was covering Jugo . The earth became semi solid and in an instant Kushina with her full force punched Jugo . Her hand went through the earth barrier and came in contact with the face of her opponent . Jugo was blasted away and he fell down on the ground blood covered . **

**Then Kushina heard a yell and she turned around and saw Konan on the ground while Karin was standing up panting . Karin ran towards Suigetsu , she had no option but to heel him or all of them would be dead for sure . Suddenly there was a panting voice . Karin looked into the right and her heart skipped when she saw Sasuke getting up while Naruto was still lying down , maybe they had a chance . **

**She was to distracted to see someone behind her , until she was kicked away by Kushina . Kushina ran towards Suigetsu who was still blood covered and from the look almost unconscious . **

" **It seems it has to come out this way …I never wanted to do this but now I will end it .."**

**Kushina in an instant took out her kunai and the next moment , her kunai lashed into Suigetsu's throat as he lay down dead . Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing , Suigetsu had ….died . **

**Rage filled him , and he bellowed " You will pay for what you have done …I will kill YOU …"**

"**Not so fast teme ..we are not over .." came a voice . Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing in front of him .**

" **You finally came back to consciousness now …did you ?"**

"**Oh I was conscious all the time just wanted a nap .."**

**Naruto said boastingly , he knew it . His chakra was zero , if it hadn't been for Sage …he would be dead for sure .**

**Sasuke in a flash ran as fast as he could towards Naruto , he jumped towards him and with all his force punched him . Naruto took hold of his fist and kicked him hard . Sasuke was blasted away , he turned into smoke . Naruto's eyes widened …….**_**Kage Bunshin….**_**Sasuke had used Naruto's pet jutsu Kage bunshin and fooled him . **

**Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke open his mouth as he yelled " Too late …FIREBALL JUTSU .."**

**A huge ball of fire erupted from his mouth and made his way towards Naruto who couldn't move . Naruto had closed his eyes for his death but it never came . Instead there was a huge blast and when Naruto opened his eyes , he saw Kushina standing her hand outstretched . Kushina had used all her chakra and made the strongest protective layer of water around Naruto and saved him from his death . **

**Kushina fell down backwards panting . Naruto caught her before she fell to the ground . Her state was bad , she was panting heavily and by the look of it she had overused her chakra . But what Naruto couldn't understand was why she had made all this effort to save him from Sasuke's blast when they had hardly known each other ?.**

" **Why did you…save me ?"**

"**Because you are my life ….my Naruto .."**

**Naruto's eyes widened and he spoke " Huh ? what do you mean ?"**

**She spoke " You are my son …I am Kushina Namikaze your mother ..". She fell down unconscious , tired and exhausted by her effort leaving a stunned and shocked Naruto behind …..**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**WELL FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE …YES SUIGETSU IS DEAD ….NEXT CHAPTER : SASUKE'S PRIDE NARUTO'S PAST IV …….WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ..**

**AND HEY PLEASE DO REVIEW ….IF I MADE SOME MISTAKE PLEASE POINT THEM OUT …THANKS FOR READING THE STORY …WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER …IT WILL BE OUT BY 15….ACTUALLY I AM FINDING NO TIME AT ALL TO WRITE AS MY EXAMS BEGIN ON 1****ST**** JULY AND I HAVE LOADS OF HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS TO DO…..**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL …AS FAR AS I HAVE PLANNED THERE WILL BE 24 CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY MAYBE 25 AS WELL ..ANYWAY I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER PART II OF THIS FANFIC …..**


	13. Letter

**Hey guys sorry for not writing in a while ….I have been busy with my life …I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do tell me how was it …**

**LETTER **

"Naruto sama…"

Naruto snapped from his thoughts and jerked around and saw an Anbu standing in front of him . Naruto got up from his chair and so did Sakura .

"What happened ?.."

"Hokage sama ….there is a letter from the sand apparently it has been destroyed by sound and it has been addressed by the new Kazekage to you…"

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard and so couldn't Sakura . Naruto immediately took the letter and started reading

**Dear Naruto , **

**Ah !! So Nostalgic isn't it ? . It has been years since I fought you last . Namikaze Naruto …impressive . Of course I am the one who killed the kazekage , their families everyone . But now it is Konoha's turn . Konoha must fall into ashes . I want to fight you alone Naruto . After Sasuke it is your turn . Oh yes , surprised once again . I fought Sasuke and if I may say so , I have killed him although he may still be alive but that doesn't matter . I want to fight you Naruto . Meet me in the valley of death tomorrow in the morning . **

**Your PAST ,,**

Naruto stopped reading , Sakura was looking at him intently , trying to catch any sign of what all the matter was about . Naruto turned to the Anbu and said " Call all the Anbus and I want you to send a message to Rain village , we want their help looks like what they had suspected has happened .."

"Hai …"

With that the Anbu departed with full speed . Naruto turned to Sakura and said " Sakura chan …..come on we must depart from here …. The village is in S class alert .."

"What happened Naruto kun ?"

Naruto handed Sakura the letter . Sakura's eyes widened at what was written and she said " He is calling yo-…"

"No , he is not calling me …he wants me to leave the village and then he will destroy it …Konan and Kakashi told me that Sand was sent a threat letter and maybe Gaara escaped to fight him but I am guessing sand was destroyed behind his back and on his arrival back to sand he was killed …"

" What are we to do ?"

" Nothing we will fight as much as we can ….this person looks dangerous .."

"Do you know who he is ?"

"No , but I was told that Konan sensed a very powerful chakra near Rock and Sound and Konan said that she suspected that Rock and Sound are in some sort of an alliance no one knows there leaders but whoever they are not to be messed with …we have to be on our guards …Sakura chan …inform Shikhamaru and Ino and tell them to inform everyone there is to be a meeting in a hour ….I am going to the elders and I want to chat with them …"

Sakura nodded and pelted away . Naruto disappeared into puff of smoke and reappeared in front of the elders house and went inside . All the elders were right there sitting in front of him .

Naruto stepped infront of them and said boldly " I want to talk ….."

An hour later , the meeting hall was packed with shinobi's when suddenly Naruto appeared and sat took immediately . Everyone became quiet instantly , everyone respected Naruto's authority and now they took him as their leader . He was considered to be the strongest and best hokage of Konoha .

"Everyone , sand has been defeated by sound and maybe with the help of rock as well . It looks as if Rock and Sound are in some sort of alliance …"

Everyone gasped , Inoichi blurted out " What Rock …that couldn't be ….Raikage he is so strong …"

Naruto immediately spoke sharply " What do you know about the Raikage this could be very useful .."

"Raikage was one of the most feared ninja's in the past …he fought the 4th hokage in one on one combat and was defeated but it was believed that the 4th hokage was all bloody and was in hospitals for months ….and after that soon it was heard that Raikage had become even stronger …his speed and strength is world known…"

" Then we have no option but to be on our top strength and when they attack give them all that we have got .."

Chouji said " We have no reason to be scared we have you with us …you are strongest in the whole world Naruto you have defeated pain and now you can even control your Kyuubi chakra to the maximum .."

"Chouji …I am afraid this is not as simple as that what I know may stun you all but we all must know it … Sakura you remember you did calculations for me in my hokage work ?"

Sakura nodded and said " Yes …"

"Did you notice anything peculiar ?"

"Well it was said that Income was of 50,00,000 Ryou and expenditure of 40,00,000 but the net gain to the village was coming in -4,000 Ryou ….besides that everything was fine …"

"Correct .." Naruto replied .

"What does that mean Naruto kun?" Hinata asked

" This means that every month 14,000 Ryou is being spent but where that is unknown and now I know the person who is doing it …"

"Who is it Naruto ?" asked Inoichi urgency evident in his voice . Everyone held their breath as Naruto answered " The one who stole the money is none other than the founder of Konoha …Danzou .."

Everyone gasped ." Danzou ..what ..how …where ?" Inoichi bellowed

"Danzou gave all that money to the sound and now he has too disappeared looks like …he has joined them …"

Everyone gasped . " What about his secret army ? …."

" His secret army and it's members have gone and taken away all the informations about us ….Danzou wants to lead Konoha and now he is against us looks like triple trouble for us …"

Shikhamaru got up and said " Naruto why do we care about what has happened ..we can defeat him also he is an old man.."

"Shikhamaru I have read some of my dad books and he wrote something that caught my attention …"

"What ?"

"According to my dad when Uchiha Madara was blinded then he forcibly took his brothers eyes ..and left him alone by the river near the Uchiha clan's house and as my calculations are current Madara took only his left eye ….but when Uchiha Shishui's body was recovered then both of his eyes were gone and he had been stabbed in the gut by someone .."

There was a shocked silence after what Naruto had said .. Sakura spoke " So you think that …"

"Danzou killed him and took his sharingan ..CORRCT ..Danzou was the best friend of Uchiha Shishui and he is the one my dad suspected killed him and he is the one who can be the most dangerous in the fight as for the unknown leader of sound we can still deal with him …Konan and Kakashi are on our side …It is time for war … It is 3 am …I think that there forces would be here in an hour as they would expect me to be way gone by then ….so here is the plan …."

**Well this ends this chapter ..wait for the next one it will be out soon …if there is a mistake please tell me and I will correct it …my exams is on so I might have made a mistake .. ….**

**I will tell all of you about news on Kakashi and everything in the later chapters so be patient everything will be revealed ….!!**


	14. Unfamiliarly familiar

**Unfamiliarly familiar !!**

Naruto was sitting in his room , his eyes closed as he tried to gain all his strength and tried to relax . Suddenly the door was opened and in came none other than Hatake Kakashi followed by Sakura and Konohamaru .

"Kakashi …" Naruto said as he got up from his chair and addressed the Jounin .

"Naruto ..nice to see you .."

Naruto spoke swiftly " Kakashi …did you get the news ? …who is this person ? and how was your mission ?"

"It went well Naruto …I will tell you everything about my mission later for now I have come to the acknowledgement that the person whom we are going to fight is known to have a very peculiar chakra …one moment I could feel it and the next moment it was zero as if it didn't existed and the intensity was like that of yours when you enter sage mode.."

Naruto's eyes widened at the information and he said softly " I see…."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and he said " Can you feel it …that chakra ..the enemy has reached …it is on the western fields ...shit Kakashi , Konohamaru I want you both with me …Sakura chan go to the gates with Anbus and reinforcements I have a feeling that we are going to be attacked soon .."

With that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke . Kakashi and Konohamaru both followed him , whilst Sakura went on her own mission .

Naruto suddenly stopped in his way when he sensed a chakra that he couldn't even imagine . Kakashi and Konohamaru who were following him stopped behind him .

Kakashi said " Naruto that chakra …it is not one they are more …and what the hell that chakra which has just now emerged is very huge as well …"

" Kakashi that is no ordinary chakra …it is very quivery just like mine …it is as if that person is like me …looks like this battle is going to be a big one ..Konohamaru I rely on you …you are the strongest Jounin the village has …you must act strongly because I have sensed something which I shouldn't have …"

"What Naruto ? what did you sense ?"

Konohamaru asked . He had no problem calling him Naruto as they both were best friends .

" Nothing …come on lets go …"

With that all of them pelted towards the west fields .

Sakura reached the gate with the Anbus and Jounins and was shocked , the guards were dead . But what was astonishing was that there faces were blue indicating that they were poisoned . She examined the poison and her eyes immediately widened . She knew the attacker ….but how could that have happened . She immediately turned around and said " Shikhamaru …I am going to west fields you stay and take charge here …"

With that she turned around and was off .

Naruto reached the west fields along with Kakashi . Everything was still , the wind was blowing roughly and the clouds were dark blue indicating possibilitie of rain showers .

" I know you are here come out now .. " Naruto said softly .

Immediately a cloaked figure jumped from the tree and said in a hoarse familiar voice " Naruto kun …how are you ?"

" So kind of you to enquire …I am fine but tell me who you are or otherwise I cant guarantee that you will stay fine for long .."

The man gave a weak laugh and said " You cant fight me Naruto kun ..I am not going to fight you … "

"Shut up …" Naruto growled .

In an instant Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the cloaked figure he kicked him hard but suddenly he was thrown back on the ground .Naruto looked up and his eyes widened as three more figured joined in the battle . All of them were cloaked but what was surprising Naruto was the chakra that he felt from all the threw of them . He knew that chakra .

Naruto got up and said " Tell me who you are …I ask it for the last time .."

The man said softly " You are troubling me ..I see fine …it is fine with me this way .."

In an instant the man took out a needle and threw it towards Naruto who was taken by surprise and unable to move . But suddenly there was a big THUD sound and next moment . Sakura was standing in front of Naruto holding the needles in her hand .

" Intersting …"

"Sakura chan …what are you doing here ?"

"Well I thought I would meet our long lost friend together Naruto kun .."

"Huh ?"

"Don't you get it even now who I am Naruto ?" the cloaked figure said .

Naruto tilted in surprise and then it struck him , the voice it had to be him . Kakashi's eyes widened as he said softly " Kabuto …"

Kabuto took out his cloak and looked upon Naruto and said softly " Contented now Naruto kun ..finally found out who I am .."

Naruto growled and said " Well looks like this time I will kill you …Kabuto you will die this time …"

Kabuto gave another laugh , rather it was longer this time . " I told you I am not going to fight you ….I have the perfect opponents for you Naruto ….and so for all the three of you …it was lucky of me that you all are here …looks like the perfect pair …"

"Huh ? what does that mean ?"

" Well , you see years back I was trying to master Orochimaru's techniques and then I crumbled upon something that I never expected …a person's dead body …a person so powerful that the whole world fears him …so I learnt Orochimaru's teachnique which could reawake the dead and so for the past I have been doing that …and today my mission completes …I got my third and most precious body …"

Naruto's eyes widened at what he said .

" Well now it is time to cut out surprises …take out your cloaks now .."

The three man standing in front of them in a second took out there cloaks . Naruto Sakura Kakashi Konohamaru gasped in surprise .

Standing in front of them was Jiraiya , Sarutobi and the White Fang ………………………….

**This ends the chapter ..hey people I will revise the previous chapters grammatic errors and if this chapter has error I will check it and undo the mistakes …I will undo the changes on Friday …as my exams end on Friday till then ..**

**Please review and give your comments on how you feel now Jiraiya , Sarutobi and White Fang vs Naruto Kakashi Konohamaru !! **


	15. Student vs Teacher part I

**STUDENT VS TEACHER PART I **

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing . He could hear Konohamaru's and Kakashi's heartbeats even though he was standing inches away from them . He knew that it was very difficult for them .

He had no clue of what he had to do , seeing Jiriaya once again had filled his heart with emotions that were uncontrollable . His grief for not able to protect his sensei came in . He stared at the sage dumbly . Was he to fight him ? how could he defeat him ? the one who had taught him . The one who had made him who he was .

Naruto had always wanted Jiriaya by his side . He wanted Jiriaya to support him , to see him as he became hokage . But this wasn't how he hadn't planned there meet when he became hokage . Fighting for Konoha , one question that filled Naruto's mind was " Does he remember me ?" .

Naruto was snapped back to reality when he heard yells from down . A huge chakra could be sensed , it was as if someone was on a rampage .

"What the ..who is this person ?"

Kabuto smirked and said " That is the later surprise Naruto kun …for now you are dead …rishio , korio , sempai , sarito NOW …"

Suddenly there was a huge ball like structure made of chakra surrounding them . They had been sealed by four of the members of Kabuto's team . Now all was left was to fight .

"Jiriaya sensei ……"

The dead Jiriaya smirked and said " I never knew that you could call me that …it was always Pervy sage …"

Naruto stared at Jiriaya and said " I made a mistake calling such a fine shinobi like you that …."

Jiriaya's eyes widened and he said softly " Naruto …I know and I want you to know this is not personal ..I must fight you he has summoned me …Naruto either you defeat me or I will kill you …"

Naruto looked at Jiriaya and smiled " A hokage must protect the village that means I have no choice old fart ….you are going to lose .."

Jiriaya smiled and said " This is more like you …come on then …**HERMIT MODE "**

Jiriaya's eyes darkened as suddenly two toads attached to his shoulder . Jiriaya launched himself on Naruto as fast as he could . Naruto immediately disappeared and reappeared behind Jiriaya and kicked him from behind , Jiriaya was caught off his guard and was blasted away . He fell backwards and said " I see …you learned it …what a speed ..this is going to be tough well you see Naruto you can never defeat your teacher …**SUMMONING JUTSU …"**

Immidiately Gamabunta and a toad arrived by Jiriaya's side and Jiriaya jumped on top of the toad . Naruto bit his tongue and summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu for his aid . The two toads stared at each other . Father was to fight his son .

Jiriaya shouted " Gamabunta give me oil ……**FIREBALL TECHNIQUE "**

A huge ball of fire erupted as Jiriaya used his fire technique to ignite the oil and use it as his attack . Naruto yelled " Gamatatsu …..**WIND WATER HURRICANE COLLABORATION JUTSU ".**

A huge blast was created by the two jutsu's . Naruto's technique proved to be stronger than Jiraiya's and Jiraiya got blasted backwards . The wind made blood digger out of Jiriaya's mouth . Naruto immediately disappeared and appeared behind Jiriaya with a Rasengan in his hand he launched in Jiraiya's back . Jiraiya turned around and immediately made a rasengan himself but due to lack of time , his rasengan was not complete as a result he was blasted backwards .

Jiraiya fell backwards as blood spilled from his shoulders and mouth . He hadn't expected this . It was as if Naruto had completely mastered over him . Jiriaya coughed blood and said " You have become very strong ….how did this happen .."

Naruto looked at him and said " I defeated Nagato …"

Jiriaya's eyes widened and he said " You killed him ?"

"No , Nagato became aware of his sins and died while he tried to do away with his sins …but I defeated his six bodies .."

Jiriaya couldn't believe what he was hearing . This meant Naruto was easily 6 times stronger than him , that made it difficult .

Naruto smiled and said " I think that it ends here pervy sage ….now I must defeat you Konoha needs me .."

Jiriaya smiled and said " This is not so simple Naruto …I see you have the same scent as that of toads …that means you can now be defeated …"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and said " How is that possible ?"

"Well it happens like this …as you know poison kills poison thus toad can kill a toad …you have learnt sage haven't you ..that means that you can now come in contact with nature …but you know nature has law of reversibility ?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Jiriaya in confusion and asked " Law of reversibility ?"

"Well of you take Nature's power it can also take yours ….now I must call him …sorry but this is the time you see Jiriaya's true powers ….**SUMMONING : GIANT TOAD .."**

Suddenly a huge toad appeared who was sitting on a chair . His condition looked poor and he was very old . The toad looked at Jiriaya and said " You summoned me Jiriaya ….I see the boy of the prophecy in front of me …so the day has come when I would have to fight him …"

Naruto's eyes widened and he said " Who are you ?"

" I am the giant toad who made all the toads …the ancestral toad they call me …I dreamt that I would have to fight you Namikaze Naruto …unfortunately we must battle now …. "

Jiriaya looked at Naruto and said " Naruto you have become very strong …I may say one of the strongest shinobi …but I must give my best in this fight as well hence I use it now the strongest technique a toad can use on a toad …**TOAD GIANT'S SAGE HEARMIT MODE …THE POWER TO ENTER INTO TOAD "**

There was a flash of light that hit Naruto on his chest and then everything was gone ….

**Well I will write about Kakashi's and Konohamaru and Sakura's battle later on ..first about Naruto's fight …how was the chapter interesting ? ….I know you are eager to know what is this technique well for that you must wait :P **

**Well then please review and tell me how did you find this chapter … !! **

**Till then ….**


	16. Well done my son !

**Well done this chapter as well ….this chapter contains some of the jutsu which I have made so please don't mind and hey this is fanfiction I must make my own things as well **

**A note to the reviewers : **

**I am not able to write to you but in my next chapter I will answer every question of you so please be patient and for now enjoy this chapter which deals about Kakashi vs White Fang .. Kakashi is super cool !!**

**Well done my son !!**

Kakashi stared at his father's image . He was the same father he had once know , his straight posture . His height , his looks all were the same . It was as if , he was seeing a memory of his childhood .

He couldn't believe that he was seeing his father . He knew time was not of enjoyment , it was time to act to fight . He had to be strong enough and fight the person he admired so much . He had to give all his strength to defeat his dad for so his dad would have done . Konoha's safety was bigger than his dad , than him or anyone .

He had a tear in his eyes which he did not shed . This was battle , a ninja must never show any emotion that was the rule . He looked at Naruto and he immediately knew this was what he had to do . He wiped a tear and cried a bit , Naruto was right Ninja must work by emotions .

The Ninja must revolve around emotions that was the truth and now Kakashi knew it . His former student had taught him very much . From the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto attack Jiraiya as the battle carried on . He looked at the silent Konohamaru . He knew that he needed encouragement . Konohamaru was like Naruto , both of them were same in lot of aspects .

He smiled at Konohamaru and said " Konohamaru this is the time to show your grandpa that you have become what he wanted you to become , this is the time Konohamaru …show him …show everyone that you inherited the will of fire that your grandpa believed in …you can do it .."

A tear fell from Konohamaru's eyes as he said softly " I cant defeat him …he is much more stronger and superior than me …I-I dreamt that I would become like him ..I –cant I .."

"Konohamaru you know what was Naruto's dream ?"

"No …"

"It was to become greater than the hokage to become better than the best . Tell me how would your grandpa feel if he came to acknowledgement that his grand son was thinking to run in the battle ..your grandpa was a great man he died as he fought Orochimaru and the greatest hokages you must fight him with all you can … this is it Konohamaru your last chance to prove your grandpa …"

"My last chance…" uttered Konohamaru . He stared at his grandpa's form and closed his eyes and said with utter determination " I will do it ….I will do it …GRANDPA I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU …"

With that Konohamaru ran towards his grandfather with full force and soon both of them were engaged in a deathly battle . Kakashi focused back to his opponent and said softly " Dad …"

"Kakashi …you have grown my boy …"

"Dad please don't fight me …we don't have to.."

"Kakashi I have no other alternative but believe me I want to fight you I want to check my son's ability …Kakashi I am sorry for doing what I have done I-"

"No need dad …no need ..I know what you mean …but now is not the time …it is time for the battle to begin let me show you what I achieved after you died …see now **SHARINGAN "**

Kakashi unrevealed his sharingan shocking his father . He looked at Kakashi and said " I see you got a sharingan eye ..you surprised me …well then I shall begin the battle …"

With that he ran towards Kakashi and launched on top of him Kakashi made swift hand seals and a huge water barrier erupted pelting towards white fang who yelled " **SWORD OF KAMI.."**

Immediately a sword was seen in his hand and next moment a huge amount of lightning erupted which blasted the water justu and made it back fire on Kakashi who jumped away to avoid the deadly attack . The whole ground shook from the attack which his father had casted .

The sword of Kami was said to be the sword of one of the mist ninja's and Kakashi knew that his father had obtained by killing one of them . Kakashi was just in time to avoid his jutsu from the corner of his eye he saw Naruto and Jiraiya fighting on top of toads , he saw Konohamaru attacking his grandpa with full enthusiasm and smiled . He had to play his part well , konohamaru was not as strong as Sarutobi and Kakashi knew it .

Kakashi threw a kunai at his father who dodged it but as he let his guard down Kakashi jumped and pumped up chakra in his hand and yelled "** Chidori …."**

White fang immediately brought his sword and yelled "**Lightning wave .."**

There was a huge blast as Kakashi was thrown back by his father's jutsu . He had to do something . Kakashi jumped back as blood emerged from his hands . His father smiled and said " That was a good technique you almost caught me …but this is not going to be that easy …I am going to show you what it takes to be strong see my special attack the attack which no one has survived till yet …**LIGHTNING STRIKE THUNDER .."**

His father made a sudden slash of movement and next moment there was a huge lightning belt that emerged like a chain . The chakra coiled around Kakashi and wrapped around him . Kakashi screamed as the ;lightning chakra infused inside him . It was killing him , Kakashi yelled " **MONGAKYOU SHARINGAN .."**

He concentrated his eyes around the belt and sent the belt to the next dimension . The belt disappeared as Kakashi fell down on the floor . White Fangs eyes widened as he asked " How …what did you do ?"

Kakashi was panting heavily that chakra belt was seriously strong . His chakra was very low , it had eaten a lot of his chakra and the damage it had inflicted was surprising very strong .

He heard a yell and saw Naruto collapse by some sort of jutsu . He closed his eyes praying everything was alright as he knew Jiraiya was one of the strongest shinobi's ever and he was not to be messed with . But his own condition was very worse as well from his corner he saw Sakura and Konohamaru fighting Kabuto and Sarutobi .

He had to do something , Kakashi looked at his dad and said " I have no time to explain now it must end …."

He adjusted his eye barrier to send his dad to next dimension as the wind around white fang began to change he immediately sensed it . It was Kakashi's chakra he was casting a jutsu , he knew it . He immediately jumped back and yelled " **LIGHTNING STRIKE THUNDER .."**

Kakashi jumped back and avoided his dad's attack . The belt blasted the surrounding into pieces . Kakashi was bleeding very heavily His Mongakyou eye turned back to sharingan as his chakra began to dig down . Now only one jutsu was what he could cast and he knew what he had to do . He had to take a gamble .

Kakashi threw a kunai once again on his dad . His dad deflected his kunai but this time Kakashi was faster than before and he kicked his dad who was blasted back but he got back into momentum and with full force he plunged the sword towards Kakashi's heart .

Kakashi took the blow on his hand . The sword entered his flesh as he groaned in pain . White Fang said softly " Looks like this end here doesn't it Kakashi .."

"No , dad you see Naruto was kind enough to tell me about something my former student used well then now see ..**NAGADI CHIDORI …"**

Lightning erupted from Kakashi's body as White Fang who didn't expect this attack was blasted backwards . Kakashi smiled and said " Thank you Sasuke ……now I must end it bye dad I love you ….**CHIDORI .."**

Kakashi inserted his chakra ball hand inside his father's chest who flinched although he had a smile on his face as if to say " Well done my son .." with that his father collapsed into ground unable to move . Kakashi immediately yelled " **UNLOCK SEAL DEAD JUTSU .."**

His father's corpse went back inside the ground . It was fortunate that Kakashi was told of this jutsu by his sensei . This was the other way around to kill the people who are being summoned back to life …when there chakra became zero then the seal of the dead could once again be opened .

Kakashi smiled at his dad , he had done it . He had beaten his role model . This was the best day of his life ,but there was no time to rejoice war was what they were dealing with.

Kakashi turned around and his eyes widened when he saw a huge ball had clamped Naruto and Jiraiya who were both lying motionless on the ground . That ball was indicating sources of very high chakra that meant only one thing that the fight was still going on .

Hoping for the best , he turned around and saw the guard of the seals and knew that it was time to break the seal and to come out of the jutsu so that they could provide aid to outside shinobi's as well . Kakashi ran towards to one of the person who had formed the gate and killed him in a second . The chakra ball disappeared and now Kakashi could hear everything , there were shouts and screams everyone . Konoha was in extreme danger it was as if all the problems had arrived at the same time .

Kakashi turned around and saw Sakura fighting Kabuto in a one on one battle but Kabuto was avoiding his attacks . Kakashi knew that if he could kill Kabuto then the summons would go away he ran towards Kabuto and with a kunai attacked him .

Kabuto jumped back and yelled " Kakashi how did you …so you defeated your dad …I see …well then it is time to give you an new opponent …he must be on the way I guess …."

There was a blast and Shikhamaru and five six Anbus along with emerged . Shikhamaru said in a hushed voice " Kakashi we need you …"

"What happened Shikhamaru ?"

"Danzou is killing everyone …."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he said " Danzou ….how ?"

"Kakashi he has ….sharingan …"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the piece of information and now he knew the cause of yells in the battle .

"Shikhamaru what is the situation ?"

" It is bad ….Danzou killed a lot of shinobi but now he is being stopped by Hiashi Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga we need you ….we'll take care of here …don't worry .."

The other three guards of Kabuto who had sealed the gate jumped around him as Kakashi disappeared in smoke . Shikhamaru turned to two Anbus and said " Now one of you go and help Konohamaru and the other one should go back …Yamato , me and Anbu captain will be enough for them …come on lets begin ……"

**WELL THEN IT ENDS HERE …..NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED DAY AFTER TOMORROW IF I GET THE REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW MY STORY IS AS FAR AS DONE YET … **

**I KNOW YOU ALL MUST BE CURIOUS ABOUT NARUTO VS JIRIAYA BUT I WILL TELL YOU SOON ..NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT KONOHAMARU VS SARUTOBI …..WELL TILL THEN BYE …..**


	17. Awakening of the boy of prophecy

**Well finally done with it …here is the update this chapter is bigger than the rest of them and I hope you all like this chapter …**

**Message for the reader's :**

**Gravenimage : Thanks a lot for the reviews and best of luck for your stories am really looking forward for your next updates ….**

**Kelly : I cant help that but maybe Sakura wont die cant guarantee about Naruto though ..**

**Brenna : I would try to make shifts in the story so I will try to save as many character as possible ..**

**Icekrim91 : Thanks for the encouragement :p**

**Shyguy : Thanks a lot …**

**Xzavs : Thanks …**

**Herobroly : Thanks a lot for pointing out the mistakes I will try to do the best for you …**

**Death knight ghost ; I hope that I have done better as I have started paying more time to my stories and if still I am killing at my grammar then please tell me I will tell a friend of mine to have a go at my stories …**

**Nagato : Thanks …**

**Well now without further ado lets begin the chapter …**

**CHAPTER **

**STUDENT VS TEACHER : THE AWAKENING OF THE BOY OF PROPHECY **

Naruto gasped as everything faded from his view . He found himself standing in mountainous region , he recognized that it was one of the places where Jiraiya had trained him years back .

But why was he here ? he had no clue about that . Suddenly he saw two people standing in front of him . One of them was Jiraiya and the other was not known by him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man's eyes . He was a sage like him . Jiraiya smiled and said " Well you ass now lets see what you stand against …this here is the one who made sage … meet the one who created sage technique who was taught by the elder toad ."

Naruto's eyes widened , he was meeting the person who had created sage technique . But then it didn't matter there was no way that man could be stronger than sage that he was , that meant that Naruto would still win .

Naruto smiled and said " That doesn't make a difference …I will still be able to defeat you as you said my sage has also become very strong pervy sage…"

Jiraiya laughed and said " I am so afraid it is not only that let me show you something …here see .."

Jiraiya took out the summoning toad contract and Naruto read what was written ..

"**This contract will provide toad's assistance in fight's any enemy expect Raruno Senju who made the sage contract .."**

Jiraiya smiled and said " Meet none other than Raruno senju the brother of 1st hokage .."

Naruto gasped . Brother of 1st hokage , that couldn't happen that meant he was of senju clan and Naruto had heard that the 1st hokage's brother was known to me better than him but he had left senju clan as he had claimed that he wanted to make his own arts and now it was clear what he had created ….the sage technique . Naruto suddenly felt all the sage chakra dwindle out of him .

Raruno senju came forward and said " I have heard a lot about you ..lets see whether you really are what people say …"

Naruto spoke softly " How are you alive ? where are we ? what is this place ?"

Raruno closed his eye and said " I am eternal no one can kill me …once during my sage technique I merged with the nature …I am not dead yet I am not alive as well and as for the place where we are …well we are in your mind …Jiraiya chan has summoned me here …"

"How come Jiraiya summon you ? can I also summon you being a sage ?"

"No , well you see I made a rule that as sage technique is very strong technique then it can be misused by anyone for their greed …so I gave power to a teacher to call me when his student uses sage against himself …I am one of the best after my brother …no one knows the facts that I have the same talents as my brother …"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and Raruno as they looked at him with respect . All of them were forced to combat .

Raruno turned to Jiraiya and said " Jiraiya chan …now you go and rest I will take care of the battle . "

Naruto was caught off the guard by what he just said and replied " What ….pervy sage wont fight ?"

"No , teacher summoned me so he can no longer fight . The teacher accepts that he has been defeated and then only he can summon me …."

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto as he looked at him in surprise . Before going Jiraiya turned and smiled and said " My chakra is over …now lets see whether you can win …."With that Jiraiya disappeared leaving the two shinobi's behind .

Raruno smirked and said " Now shall we start Namikaze Naruto ?"

Naruto smirked back and said " You doubt it ….lets begin …"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Raruno and launched himself on him but as he was just few inches away Raruno disappeared and appeared behind him . With full forced he punched Naruto in the gut and Naruto was blasted away .

Naruto got up with blood on his face and said " I see you are very fast ..lets see what you have got now …**WIND TYPHOON .."**

A very forceful strong wind filled the surrounding as Raruno one again disappeared and was no longer seen . Naruto stopped his wide aghast in horror , he could sense it . Naruto jumped away just in time as Raruno came up from underneath with a huge toad beneath him . The toad had a very peculiar band around him .

Raruno smiled and said " Now you are the second human who is able to see him after Jiraiya ..he is my summon …Garunarba …the god of toads .."

Naruto stared in disbelief " God of toads ? what the hell does that mean ?"

"Oh you will soon know what it means …lets continue our battle shall we remember konoha is in danger ..'

Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately wished he could be back and help others . Naruto started gathering chakra and with made a rasengan , with full force he launched himself on Raruno , when he was five yards away Naruto was blasted backwards by an unknown energy .

Naruto's rasengan exploded as he stared around in surrounding to see the attacker but there was none . Naruto hadn't seen Raruno make any sort of movement and he hadn't felt anything either then how was he blasted backwards ?

Naruto got up and said " What the hell did you just do ?"

"I didn't do anything Garunarba did …he didn't allow your chakra's entry around him …"

"What ?"

"Garunarba doesn't allow any human's chakra around him …that means you cant use your chakra as long as I am here on Garunarba's back …"

Naruto stared in disbelief . What the hell was happening , he couldn't use his chakra . There was no way he could win without using his chakra .

Naruto stared at Raruno , then an idea struck him and he smiled and said " Well you said human didn't you well then it is done ….."

Naruto closed his eyes and found himself in the kyuubi's room ..

"**Kid …let me take over now I will make him –"**

"Kyuubi you know that I have got extension over you …do as I say …I want you to provide me as much chakra as you can so that I can defeat him fast .."

Kyuubi moved in front so that he was present near the cage and said "** Okay …control me as you want …but I will one day be out of your control that is a promise Namikaze .."**

Naruto appeared back in the outer world and felt Kyuubi's chakra envelop him . His appearance changed as he gave a big roar . Naruto made a hand seal and then disappeared he appeared behind Raruno who was caught off the guard and with Rasengan in his right hand he thrusted inside his chest .

Raruno jumped away just in time to avoid it . Naruto in midway got another idea . He shifted the rasengan towards the toad and then he felt it . The toads chakra made a dash towards him , Naruto once again disappeared and now reappeared in front of him and entered the rasengan into his eyes . There was a huge blast as Naruto was thrown backwards .

Naruto had sensed it once again , just before his attack the toad had brought his chakra field in front of him so as to protect him which had led to backfire of Naruto's rasengan .

Naruto got up and as sensed Raruno coming from behind . Raruno jumped from behind and kicked Naruto into air , as he did this .Naruto turned into smoke , indicating that it was a shadow clone . The real Naruto came from beneath and yelled " **Take that you bastard …..KYUUBI'S RASENGAN …"**

There was a huge blast as Raruno was blasted back by the impact which the rasengan had made . Blood dripped his arm as he gasped for air , his life had been saved by the toad . The toad had protected him by his chakra belt .

Naruto turned towards the toad and said " **No more interference from you ….NOW KYUUBI'S FOUR TAILED FULL FORM .."**

Suddenly Naruto's whole figure changed as a demon appeared in front of Raruno and the toad who stared at Naruto in awe . The chakra Naruto was radiating was unbelievable .

The demonic Naruto jumped on the toad and with full force launched himself on him . The toad caught off the guard was blasted away , as blood spilled everywhere . The kyuubi Naruto yelled " **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……..ARGHHHHH.."**

The demonic Naruto picked up the toad and threw it away with full force . The toad was blasted into the mountain and he fell down exhausted . Naruto's chakra and his strength had far surpassed the god of toad .

Raruno stared in disbelief and he instantly knew what he had to do ….he yelled " Naruto very well but as I said I am as much talented as my brother and now let me show you his jutsu …..**CHAKRA DWINDLE …"**

Raruno disappeared and touched Naruto's stomach and made a seal . There was blast that enveloped Naruto and then a shadowy figure emerged and covered the demonic Naruto . The kyuubi roared and then there was a huge blast as Naruto fell down on the ground back in normal form .

Raruno gasped as he fell next to him . The chakra Naruto had radiated in his last struggle was unbelievable , it was even more than the strongest person he had ever known .

Raruno got up and said shakily " You lost …but you did very well you are one the strongest shinobi's I have ever met and let me assure you that it pains me to see you like this when your chakra is zero but I must do as per my duty by Namikaze Naruto.."

Raruno got up and began to gather chakra but as he did this there was THUD sound and next moment . Raruno was down as Naruto appeared in front of him bloody faced .

Raruno couldn't believe , Naruto had no chakra but still he was fighting . How was it happening ?

"Let me answer your question .." Naruto began " I have made Kyuubi learn how to draw sage chakra so I am not drawing it and Kyuubi has not signed the contract that means that he is free to assist me whenever I want ….you lose I win …"

Raruno fell to the ground and said " You are very strong …you win Naruto …"

Naruto turned around and said " Just before I go I want to ask you ..you said I was the second person after Jiraiya to watch you like this ..can you tell me who was the first person ?"

Raruno gasped as he struggled for breath and said " The first person who found the way to summon me and who defeated me was …. Ka-"

But before he could complete what he was saying , his chakra fell and Naruto came back to the original world . Naruto got up panting , he was exhausted but he could still move , suspense filled me . Who was the person who had found Raruno ?.

Naruto looked everywhere but no one was to be seen . Naruto saw Kabuto's lifeless body on the ground , he then sensed very powerful chakra's which meant only one thing the battle was going . Naruto made a hand seal and was gone .

Back in Konoha , Kakashi fell back on ground panting . Danzou turned with his sharingan facing Kakashi and said " Kakashi you are a very valuable shinobi but you must know that Konoha must come under me ..Naruto is doing nothing but wasting Konoha's strength …Konoha is bound to rule all nations …you got to understand me ..I don't want to harm you .."

"So you took the sharingan from Uchiha Shishui's eyes very noble of you Danzou .."

"It doesn't matter Kakashi I saw Madara take his eyes so I forced him to give his eyes to me as well I don't think that it is a big deal …but peace must come whether by hook or by crook so now tell me Kakashi you know you cant defeat me …I am lot stronger than you …come on my side …I do not want to harm you ..I have no intention of killing such valuable shinobi's …"

Suddenly two shinobi's appeared on Danzou's right and said " Namikaze Naruto has risen come on we must depart back . Danzou's eyes widened and he said " Well looks like this is bye we will meet later Kakashi …"

With that Danzou turned around and disappeared into the woods . Kakashi fell down from the tree where he was standing on . But he didn't hit the ground instead , he fell on someone's back . Naruto had caught him . Naruto laid Kakashi back and said " What happened to everyone ?"

"We won , whatever shinobi's are left are now being eliminated by sakura , shikhamaru and Anbu squard ….it was good that we were on our guard ….'

Naruto turned around and said " We finally got through it ..well looks like we were lucky this time tell me how is Konohamaru and Sakura chan ?"

"Konohamaru is in hospital , I have received news that he defeated Sarutobi with the help of Anbu but the battle was very horrific looks like Konohamaru wont be able to move for months and as for Sakura she also won against Kabuto both of them used the best poisons on each other but looks like she has grown better than him as a medic nin.."

Naruto smiled and said " But what about our information that rock is going to –"

"Naruto Danzou has become the leader of rock and he has promised to kill you but not now , you were right he has the sharingan …but I got a bad news Naruto a shinobi just reported during the fight that the elders had collapsed but with no valid reason .."

"Kakashi …I was the one who knocked them out …Danzou had captured there mind as well you see I was able to see that they were under some sort of illusion and I later was told by kyuubi that he had sensed Uchiha shishui's chakra within Danzou and it was then that I understood what was happening …I just knocked them out so that they didn't arrive within battle and start openly supporting Danzou otherwise most of the Anbus would have backed off and I suspect that Danzou wants to eliminate them but that is just a guess …"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto had grown quiet a lot . Naruto turned around and said " Come on let us go back it is time to rehabilitate and work back …the village needs us …."

**WELL THIS IS IT … A LOT OF PEOPLE COMPLAINED THAT THEY DIDN'T WANT TO SEE KONOHAMARU'S AND SAKURA'S FIGHT SO I SKIPPED THAT PART AND NOW I HAVE ARRIVED BACK TO THE TOPIC …**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW DID YOU FIND THE CHAPTER … NEXT CHAPTER : SAKURA'S HEART AND KAKASHI'S MISSION ….**

**WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A BIG ONE …WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THAT ….**

**SEE YA ALL TILL THEN …..**


	18. sakura's heart & kakashi's mission

**Sakura's heart and Kakashi's mission **

Sakura was standing in front of hospital room when suddenly two hands enclose around her waist making her gasp with surprise . She turned around with a smile on her face , she knew those hands . They were of her Naruto kun . She saw Naruto smile at her making her heart jolt with a warm passionate feeling.

Naruto kissed her nose and said " How are everyone Sakura chan ?"

"Naruto kun ….8 Anbus are dead and about 6 Jounins have died as well …but almost all the other are either going to be fine or are badly injured but out of danger …."

Naruto smiled at her and said " Sakura chan …come on lets go back …you must be tired …."

"No , I will come back later I have to take a look on Neji and Hinata before coming back …Naruto kun you go back I will be there soon .."

Naruto nodded and with a kiss on her cheek he disappeared into smoke . Sakura felt the place where he had kissed her burn . She ignored the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach and went back to her work .

An hour passed , Sakura exited the hospital . She had examined everyone , everyone was fine and recovering . Kakashi had also fainted after the mission and now he was resting and so were most of them . Sakura skipped houses after houses , her eyes widened when she suddenly felt two chakra's behind them and next moment , she was surrounded by two shinobi's .

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw them a peculiar boy and girl were standing in front of her , they wore black and red cloak that meant only one thing .

"Akatsuki ,,,,"

"Haruno Sakura we want your help …."

Sakura stared at them …help . This was something she had not expected at all .

"What do you want ? I am not going to help you …why would I –"

"Sasuke Uchiha is going to die …"

Sakura's eyes widened and she spoke softly " What do you mean …sasuke is going to die ?"

" Kabuto poisoned Sasuke and he will die if you don't do anything please save him …his chakra is falling …he …I thought you loved him then you would-"

"I don't love him anymore …Naruto kun is my love and I have nothing to do for Sa-"

"You were friends ..best friends , on the same team you battled together you had a crush on him wont you do anything for him ? would you allow him to die Sakura ?"

Sakura stared at them . She couldn't let him die . She still thought of him as a friend . She closed her eyes and said " Okay …tell me where is he …take me to him …"

Back in the hospital Kakashi woke up as the world around him started to come back to life , he got up from bed . He looked around and saw shinobi's lying . He got up went to the window and then was off .

His mind was racing , he had to reach to Naruto . This was serious , his mission had given him enough mission about Akatsuki and now with recent discoveries he must inform Naruto as soon as possible .

Soon he found himself standing outside , Naruto's house and with a jump he appeared on the door and before he was going to knock . Naruto appeared behind him and said " Well hello Kakashi …nice to see you back .."

"Argh ..Naruto what were you doing ?"

"Oh well I was waiting for Sakura chan …but apparently she isn't back .."

Kakashi tensed at the news and said " Naruto I want to tell you about my mission.."

"Kakashi …rest for now I will listen what happened tomorrow …now is not the right time it is pretty late too.."

"No Naruto you must hear ..this is very important .."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and said " Okay ….tell me what do you know ?"

"Well as you told me to go and find all that I can about Akatsuki ..so I did after I spent hours to track Madara I got hold of something I never imagined …"

"Huh ? what ?"

"Naruto …I heard Madara talk with a member of Akatsuki I was not able to see his face but they were talking in a rushed up manner and I heard that man say that Akatsuki would become complete with a medic ninja and then that man suggested that the best medic ninja they could have was …Sakura…"

Naruto's eyes widened at the piece of news . Sakura was Akatsuki's target ? .

"And then when I was coming back one of my spies told me that …..Sasuke was injured and they were coming towards Sakura for his revival and on there way …Madara had arrived and with another member of Akatsuki ordered them to bring Sakura into Akatsuki …I don't know how they plan to do it but they were strong …the person whose chakra I felt first was certainly very powerful …"

Naruto's eyes widened and he said " Kakashi come on we must move .. Sakura chan is in danger …."

"No…"

Kakashi stopped Naruto by grabbing his hand . Naruto turned around and said " What are you doing Kakashi sensei? Leave me right now.."

"Naruto now is not the right time for you to leave the village …we already had an attack which has just ended , we must be on our guard . Top of our Jounin's are out trying to ensure we don't get penetrated by an attack …konoha is the top priority you cant leave …I will go and fight them ….you rest assured and I will give you feedback as well …."

Naruto knew Kakashi was right although his heart wanted to ignore Kakashi's saying and go for Sakura but he had to wait . Naruto turned around and said " I will send reinforcements when I can …..bring Sakura chan back Kakashi …"

"I will…."

Sakura got up after examining Sasuke's body . His chakra was replenishing , he was going to be fine soon .

"How is Sasuke …Sakura ?"

"He will be fine and back to his caliber soon …but now Akatsuki I must go ..I did as you said but now it is time for me –"

"To stay Haruno Sakura …Akatsuki hereby recruits you as a member .."

Sakura's eyes widened and she said " Come out of your dreams mister Akatsuki and me ….oh you are wrong no one can make me join akatsuki …."

"Haha ..well you have two options Sakura first you come with us quietly without any battle and second we use force on you ….we need a medic ninja and you have been chosen .."

"Why does Akatsuki need a medic ninja ? Why would you cruel hate wanting people need medic ninja's you love to kill are you afraid to die ?"

The girl moved forward and said " Sakura , we don't even know what Madara wants …it is his plan …he needs you for some work so that he attains his completeness …"

"Completeness ? what the hell does that-"

"What it means is none of your concerns I am sorry for it but now it has come to it well then …..**SAND SURPRISE NO JUTSU …"**

Suddenly the earth around Sakura tightened and clamped around her making her hold upto that spot . Sakura growled and collected all chakra in her hand and blasted the sand which had deposited near her feet .

"That is why I am the best medic ninja you cant hope to defeat me by such a ordinary trick …"

"Who said it was an ordinary trick …well as you see by destroying the sand chakra you have freed yourself but you have layers of sand chakra in your hand and well as my attack says sand surprise now you get the surprise …**CHAKRA DEFORMITY NO JUTSU …"**

Suddenly , Sakura felt her chakra thicken and then it was again pumping back . Her opponent had used a very strong jutsu which now enabled her from using ninjutsu or taijutsu with her chakra now she could use only two things and now it was time to try what she had learnt on her own .

Sakura made a hand seal and shouted " **NIGHTMARES OF ILLUSION NO JUTSU …"**

Suddenly the world around them changed , her opponent's eyes widened as she realized she was in a genjutsu . The world around her held her high as she suddenly saw a man standing in front of her .

The man said softly " You have ashamed me …you were nothing but a disgrace being a ninja you never learnt the elemental power and techniques properly you don't deserve to be called a shinobi …"

Suddenly another man appeared and said " Kiro …..why did you do this ? what did you get by killing us ? just to satisfy his greed ….you disappointed me …"

The Akatsuki girl fell down on her knees as she began to scream in pain but soon everything vanished as she came back to reality . Sakura was still standing in front of her . She turned around to see her saviour and her eyes widened as she saw red eyes staring at Sakura's frame …..Sasuke was finally awake and what was more …his eyes were worse than they ever had been ……

**WELL THIS ENDS THE CHAPTER …I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT ….THE NEXT CHAPTER : YOU REMIND OF ME – KAKASHI SASUKE TRIBUTE ….WELL YOU MUST WAIT FOR THAT ONE TO COME …**

**SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAIT ….!! SEE YA FOLKS LATER IT IS BYE FOR NOW AND I WILL REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO KEEP REVIEWING DON'T FEEL STINGY IN GIVING THEM …**

**AND HEY PLEASE ALL OF YOU DO VOTE IN THE POLL …..I WILL DECLARE IT'S RESULT WITHIN 4 DAYS SO YOU ALL PLEASE VOTE …..**


	19. Sharingan vs Sharingan

**Sorry guys for not updating on time ..was busy with studies and I promise once I get the tine I will keep on throwing chapters after chapters in fanfic ..this is going to be a major chapter in which I thought quiet a lot and I have taken a new approach to things …**

**Please tell me how did you find my ideas maybe that might happen in the manga as well !!....anyway read the chapter without further ado ..**

**I don't own Naruto though I wish I did !!...**

**SHARINGAN VS SHARINGAN **

The two shinobi's ran as fast as they could , they were approaching there target . The chakra they felt gave the presence of a ……._devil . _

It was him all right . They had approached him , finally it was time to stop him . It was time to stop Uchiha Madara and he was going to do it . After all , he had to be the hokage of the world , of konoha .

Danzou smiled it was time for action . It was time to see the man he had wished to fight for so long .

CRASH . The opening of the cave went as Danzou stood in front of the man he had desired to kill so much . The air was chilling as if preparing for the ultimate scenario when they fought . When the two mighty sharingan's came in front of each other .

"Madara …how nice to see you …"

There was swirl of air as a hooded man appeared behind Danzou . The man spoke in a high cold voice " Danzou …we finally meet but I really suspect why you are here …are you sacred of my intentions of my moon eye operation ..?"

"Madara I am scared that's why I am here tonight after your death I will put the stop of your operation and plan to get the Juubi …"

" Danzou you ..haha you are nothing ….you don't know what I am capable of danzou …"

And it was then for the first time he smiled . Danzou smiled and then he started laughing and he said " You don't know what I am capable of Uchiha Madara …I was even stronger than Kyuubi …."

"Huh ? what do you mean stronger than Kyuubi ?" Madara asked astonishment clear in his voice .

" Well it means this …." Danzou took out his cloak revealing his sharingan eyes . Madara couldn't believe it and then it struck him . Danzou had obtained his brother's second eye .

"I killed your brother after you took his eyes ..people thought it was you who killed him but in reality it was me …yes the credit goes to me ..I took his eyes taking this sharingan and the good news is that I have surpassed you even in sharingan want to see what I have done so see this …"

The world around them changed as Madara found himself in a new world with Danzou on his side . Madara's eyes widened when he saw Kyuubi standing in front of him and the old Danzou was standing in front of Kyuubi pointing his sharingan towards him .

"Kyuubi …..I order you to go and attack Konoha .."

"**Grrr ….no one orders me you fool ..who the hell do you think you are ?"**

"I will tell you who I am later for now just see this fox …**MONGAKYOU SHARINGAN …"**

Danzou's eyes pierced into Kyuubi's eyes as the demon fox was paralyzed and bent down in front of Danzou scared of his strength .

"**I will do it … stop this please ..please …. "**

"Very well so this is what you have to do …go to konoha kill everyone and kill Namikaze Minato the hokage of Konoha …."

"**Namikaze Minato…Konoha's flash …okay I will do it …the chakra it is of Uchiha Shishui so you are Madara Uchiha Madara .."**

" Yes …"

The vision faded before Madara as they appeared back to there location .

"So …it was you who sent Kyuubi to Konoha ?"

"Yes , it was me and I guess you know what my intentions were didn't you ?"

"Yes , to get the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi and by the death of Namikaze Minato you wanted to become the hokage so genius of you Danzou ..and you used my brother's technique and manipulated Kyuubi's mind and made him believe that it was me who was standing in front of him …so genius of you but how did you guess I was alive Danzou ? who told you ?"

"You remember the Uchiha massacre one day I trailed Itachi and what I saw made me tremble with excitement I saw him meet you Madara and it was then that I decided to use you as a bait we have similar chakra for once we both obtained eyes from your brother ….it was all a genius plan of mine but I failed Sarutobi resumed back to his rule and I was left with a task of his overthrowing and it was then thanks to Orochimaru that I once again got a chance to become the hokage but Jiraiya was there and he made Tsunade as the hokage and now Namikaze has resumed so there is only one chance that I resume my task and that will be by..

"Killing me " Madara finished

"Correct ."

"Well then Danzou you have indeed prove your worth and have shown you are excellent but I don't want to kill a man like you …join Akatsuki Danzou …you know I will give you Konoha 's rule you wont get anything fighting me except cruel sacred death .."

"Madara there is no point trying to manipulate me like you have Sasuke ….I am also I master of what you are doing so let us skip the speech and resume to the battle .."

"Fine but don't beg me for mercy I have already warned you ….lets begin shall we?.."

Danzou smiled and said " You have a disadvantage here don't you ?"

"Nah ..the person hiding behind the cliff wont enter the battle now would it Zetsu ?"

Zetsu appeared standing behind Madara . Danzou's eyes narrowed and said " Fine no one shall enter …kironi halt …it is between us ..me and Madara ..to see the superior sharingan to see who is stronger and to answer your previous question Madara it begins right now ….."

**Hey well guys this was original …I thought it over and I guess that this might also happen maybe Danzou was the one who sent Kyuubi because I don't feel that Madara is lying in the manga why would he lie ?**

**Anyway please do tell me how was this chapter by your reviews ..thanks for reading next chapter would be on Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi's battle but sadly it will not be updated soon as I have my exams appearing :C ..**

**Anyway bye for now and enjoy this new chapter guys ..!!**


	20. Genjutsu

**Well I did get the time to write so I have written this chapter ..guys this chapter is also like the last one very exciting and I have put a lot of thought into my plot and I hope you like it …**

**Please don't be stingy in your reviews and tell me how did you find this chapter ..I know my previous chapters have been quiet small one's but I am really sorry for that as I have not been getting enough time to write ..**

**This chapter will leave a lot of questions which I will answer in the coming chapters and I have invented a new jutsu of mine (hey that's why this is fanfic ..I can invent anything …) ..**

**Now without further Ado lets begin the chapter …..**

**I don't own Naruto but if I did I would have made it a better story or atleast would have tried to make a few changes …**

**Genjutsu **

Time stopped for Sakura as she saw Sasuke standing in front of her . Sasuke's gaze was piercing his red eyes showed signs of anger , disgust and hatred .

" Haruno.."

The voice so cold and chill made Sakura's hairs stand up . It was as if Sasuke was being the back old Sasuke of academy .

" Haruno ….you ..go away right now …"

The girl standing beside Sasuke spoke " Sasuke …Madara wants her into Akatsuki …He has ordered us to-"

" I don't care what Madara has said or is saying things will go just as I say ….you have some problem with that ?"

There was a sudden movement as the boy appeared on Sasuke's right and kicked him hard on the face .

" We work for Madara only not for you Sasuke we saved you because you are important to Madara if you go against Madara then you have to fight us …"

Sasuke got up from the ground and said " You two don't know what you are in for …well then let me show you something shouldn't I ?...**Amaretasaru …"**

A star like shape appeared on Sasuke's eyes as the two akatsuki shinobi's jumped backwards and the boy yelled " Let's go we must not fight him …or we will be in ashes run …."

Both of them jumped into the trees and were gone . Sasuke's eyes returned back to sharingan's stage as he looked at Sakura and spoke " Go away right now Sakura…"

Sakura just stared dumbly at Sasuke , she was unsure of what to do and what Sasuke's intentions were .

"Sasuke I-"

"No one has asked for explanations …JUST turn around and go .."

"Sasuke let me explain I am –"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN YOU LEFT ME LIKE MY FAMILY DID …ALL OF YOU LEFT ME YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD BE WITH ME FOR THE REST OF THE LIFE YET YOU BETRAYED ME …AND SO I HAVE GOT MY OBJECTIVE .."

"What is yo-your objective?" Sakura spoke shakily .

"DEATH OF THOSE WHO HAVE DONE THIS …DEATH OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO AND DANZOU …THE TWO PEOPLE WHO MADE MY LIFE A HELL BECAUSE OF THEM I LOST YOU AND MY FAMILY BUT DON'T WORRY SAKURA I WILL HAVE YOU WITH ME NOT LIKE THIS WHEN I KILL NARUTO …WHEN I KILL HIM INFRONT OF YOU AND TOSS HIM INTO THE EARTH …WHEN I SEEK MY REVENGE .."

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears as she saw the same old revengeful Sasuke back .

"Sasuke you were my best friend for something please don't change ..why are you changing you …were so good to us you-"

"Sakura you don't realize do you ..I am stagnant in the darkness I am fixed in it …I cant escape it ….it is my house …I belong to hatred …"

"Please Sasuke there has to be some way through which you will stop doing this …"

"Yes there is Sakura there is a way ….that is marry me ..be with me have sons for me make my dream of Uchiha revival come true …"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and turned around and said "Sorry but I …just cant …."

"Why Sakura ? I just cant understand why ?"

"Because I love Naruto kun …"

Silence filled the air after her statement . Sasuke spoke softly " So what was it when it was me ? what did you feel for me the night when you said that you loved me and that without me your life would never be complete what do you call that Sakura ?"

Tears fell down her eyes as she finally spoke the answer she now knew " Sasuke I liked you when we were older but I never loved you I made a mistake please I am sorry sasuke ..but I really do love Naruto kun when he touches me I just cant control the emotions that I feel ..I really-"

"WHAT ? HE TOUCHES YOU ? HOW DARE HE TOUCH YOU ….ARE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE ? DID YOU..DID YOU MAKE LOVE?"

"SASUKE …HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THIS WE ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP AND WHATEVER WE DO IS NOT FOR YOUR KNOWING .."

"IT IS SAKURA ..AND THIS CHANGES IT …I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME ..I CANT LET THAT NAMIKAZE HAVE FUN WITH MY WIFE YOU DON'T REALIZE SAKURA YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE …..I AM SORRY BUT IT IS TIME WHEN I TAKE YOU WITH ME ALTHOUGH FORCIBLY IT MAY BE …**AMARETASARU…"**

Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came instead she felt someone standing in front of her . She opened her eyes and saw Kakashi standing in front of her with his sharingan which now had a very odd shape and a huge shadow pondered over them as a huge ghost lingered over them …Hatake Kakashi had opened the final bit of Mongakyou sharingan ……_SUSANOO……_

Sasuke stared at Kakashi with an expression of utmost disgust and hate .

"You are not an Uchiha you have no right to have the Sharingan Kakashi …..so I guess I will take it from you today …"

"Sasuke…..you disappoint me …."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi who looked at him with a sad expression . Sasuke then suddenly smiled and said " I don't care anymore Kakashi …….I will have my revenge …"

"Sasuke …you know your end will be very tragic I have already told you-"

"Does it matter what you have said ? no it doesn't you cant change my ideas….I am the chosen boy for the Uchiha who has to take his hatred yes I must …."

Kakashi closed his eyes and then in a streak of light he ran towards Sasuke , but Sasuke was already ready for it …" **Amaretasaru….."**

There was a flash as Kakashi's Susanoo appeared in front of him blocking Sasuke's attack . Kakashi made a hand sign and yelled " **FIREBALL JUTSU .."**

"**FIREBALL JUTSU …" **Sasuke yelled as well . Two huge fire balls collided in air and Sasuke jumped back to avoid the blast . As the blast ended Sasuke looked everywhere for signs of Kakashi but he wasn't able to see him , suddenly he felt Kakashi's chakra behind him .

Sasuke jumped upwards and just managed to escape Kakashi's kick . As Sasuke jumped upwards his eyes widened as he saw the ghost moving towards him .

CRASH . The branch on which Sasuke was standing was broken into pieces as the ghost punched Sasuke down on the face , blood covered Sasuke as he yelled out loudly and then blood started trickling down his eyes .

A huge fire covered him as he got up from the ground with a very scary face . Kakashi jumped back and yelled " Sakura run away from here …this is serious stuff go .."

Sakura who had been seeing the fight wide eyed turned and started to run but as soon as she did this . She saw Sasuke standing behind her . SMACK .

Sakura was lifted into air by the force of Sasuke's punch .

"**No one is going to leave ……this is the time for which I had been waiting Kakashi …Sakura will go with me and as for you ….see what Itachi gave me …."**

The world around them changed as Kakashi was lifted into the illusionary world with Sasuke . Kakashi suppressed his chakra and then in a second he broke through the genjutsu .

Sasuke stared at Kakashi wide eyed " **How ?..."**

" Susanoo…it can see through all type of genjutsu and can release it …Sasuke my defense has become ultimate you cant defeat me …"

"**Well you are just hiding behind your summon Kakashi …well then it is time to show you my power ..power of Uchiha Sasuke …. THUNDER MEGA PATH …"**

There was a huge blast as thunder erupted everywhere in location . Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind Kakashi . His eyes fixed at Susanoo , his sharingan full in control there was a defining blast as the earth collapsed and Susanoo disappeared .

"What ?..how ..?"

"**I made Susanoo crawl in front of me …it is my families summon you were only able to call him upon because you obtained that sharingan from an Uchiha as well but Susanoo cannot fight one thing …it has a major weakness that I know ..it can never suppress ultimate genjutsu and that is what I did …I showed him the world of terror …and he was blinded by it and then when you were too confident I attacked him with my thunder technique it is invisible rays which are faster than light they directly suppress the chakra …..haha the battle is now almost over Kakashi ..your weapon is gone and it is time for the Mongakyou world …"**

The world around them changed as they both appeared standing in front of them in the terrifying world of genjutsu . A wooden block appeared making Kakashi captive in the place .

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said " **Now see the pain …"**

He raised the kunai and ready to thrust it inside Kakashi he attacked him . Kakashi closed his eyes in anticipation for the hit but it never came . Kakashi opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him . The man who had saved him held Sasuke's hands with a firm grip ….Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized who the man was ….it was ….._ITACHI…_

"Hello little brother …..hello Kakashi …." Itachi spoke calmly …..

**Well finally done …I guess this will come as an additional treat and thanks for all of your reviews I love you all ..**

**Next chapter will be an interesting one things are surely exciting with Uchiha Madara fighting Danzou and Sasuke fighting Kakashi and the new emergence of Itachi what the hell does he want ? and hey you tell me which fight should I finish first Madara vs Danzou or this one ? please vote in the poll ….next two chapters will be fighting ones only and after that I will switch to romantic chapters ..,**

**I know that I have really ignored the romantic stuff of the stories though I have put it in the romantic section and I really do apologize for that but hey don't worry I will make up for what I have done anyway enjoy the weekend all of you !!...**


	21. A talk with the legend Uchiha Itachi

**Well guys thanks for all your reviews I haven't been able to answer to you but I guess a lot of questions will be answered in this chapter …  
**

**I will reply back to your reviews in the next chapter which I am sure you all will love it (lemon time )…**

**I will switch to romance in the next chapter and after that will be based on the fight between Madara and Danzou and hey this chapter is very crucial one please don't skip any lines or you wont understand anything …**

**This chapter deals with the current Manga's story ..the story of the sage and elder and smaller son ..well all of you I hope you like it and please do review at the end of the chapter and tell me how it was …**

**Now without further ado lets begin the chapter …**

**I don't own Naruto …**

**Chapter 21**

**A talk with a legend ….Uchiha Itachi..**

"Itachi…" both Sasuke and Kakashi spoke simultaneously . There stood the man who was a legend of the Uchiha clan .

"Apparently this doesn't seem the right place to talk …" Itachi spoke . The world around them changed and they were now standing in a huge field full of greenery .

"Much better …I always loved the nature .." Itachi spoke as he looked at his surroundings with a small smile on his face .

Sasuke ran towards him and hugged him as tears trickled down his face . It was his brother alright . He was always like this …a gentle and kind man .

Itachi brushed some of the hairs of Sasuke and Sasuke spoke "How come ..you are…"

"I am not alive Sasuke ..I just left some chakra of mine while I sealed the Orochimaru's curse seal for I believed that you would need me in future that's why I remained inside you seeing everything you saw .."

"Itachi…I will kill them ..I will destroy-"

"Sasuke you don't understand it little brother you would kill them but what will you get from it …shinobi's don't fight to kill they fight to defend …that is the truth.."

Sasuke moved away from Itachi and spoke " But….they did wrong to the Uchiha clan they plotted against us ..they were always against us they-"

"Did nothing wrong Sasuke ..you have been manipulated by Madara ..you know Madara took his own brothers eyes who had a special ability…he could manipulate the person's thinking around him and so he manipulated me …I was helpless you know when we give a drug to a person then he just cant react to what is happening but that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to react …Madara used me for his selfish purpose his aim is not Uchiha's dominance but his dominance ..if he wanted Uchiha's dominance then why would he had helped me in Uchiha massacre ?"

Sasuke stared at Itachi dumbly . What Itachi was speaking was sinking into him , it was all making sense.

"But then you said he was immortal then do we have a change against-"

"Madara is not immortal he is gallant ..he is very powerful ..his strength is such that all the immortal creatures fear him…..he has opened even the last bit of Mangakyou sharingan…Hatake Kakashi you remember the legendary fight between Hashimaru and Madara …do you know the description of the fight ?"

Kakashi nodded and said " Yes ..it was believed that Madara and Hashimaru fight lasted for three days long destroying the whole battlefield ….1st used his ultimate jutsu which defeated Madara.."

Itachi nodded and said " Yes, it was his ultimate jutsu …"

"Itachi what did you mean by last bit of mangakyou sharingan…is it Amaretasaru ?"

"No , I fear I cant help you in that one …Madara opened the last bit of sharingan in which you get the power of god of time …"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he spoke " What the legendary god of time ?"

"Who is this god of time Itachi ?" Sasuke spoke curiously .

"Yes , Hatake Kakashi the legendary god of time …Sasuke Susanoo is god of fire …Amaretasaru is god of thunder similarly the final bit possess the god of time ..the god for whom time didn't exist …it is same for Madara ..for him there is no time …there is nothing known as time ..he can be anywhere any moment…"

Kakashi couldn't believe it and then he spoke " And I guess 1st hokage's ultimate jutsu was also time traveling …so it was the-"

"Hirashion jutsu …space time jutsu ..his speed was such that Madara was overpowered but Hirashion didn't want to use that jutsu to increase his lifespan even more I think he didn't even knew how to use it in such a way…"

"How did Madara use it to increase his lifespan ?"

"He sealed himself in the god of time …"

SILENCE fell over everywhere . The truth had finally been revealed Madara sealed his own body in the god of time for whom no time existed .

Kakashi broke the silence and spoke " So ..um is the god of time a part of Uchiha Madara ?"

"Yes and No both . Madara when tried to seal the god of time inside him he FAILED , but the god of time is now one of his summon …he can call his chakra upon whenever he wants and if necessary he can even bring the god of time on earth …but he wont do that .."

"Huh ? why ?"

"Because once summoned God of time cannot be sent back by the summoner it will be the wish of the God of time and Madara fears the intentions of him ..God of time was a man …."

Now this was even more unexpected for Kakashi and Sasuke .

"Who was it ?..."

"The elder son of the sage…."

Sasuke could feel the hair standing on his back and neck . The elder son of the sage , the one who was defeated by the younger brother had become the god of time .

Itachi closed his eyes and spoke " Madara lived hundreds of years with him …with the elder son and as far as I have come to know he didn't trust the elder brother because the elder brother was keen for his arrival on earth…"

"But how come …the elder brother became the god of time ?"

"Well it is believed that after the elder brother lost he trained vigorously for years and arrived back to kill the younger brother who was in fully prepared as well…during the battle …the younger brother sealed the elder brother in a very complex time seal jutsu ..the elder brother released some of his chakra into one of his sons and made himself as the final call for Mangakyou sharingan …the little brother further sealed his chakra from his son but he wasn't able to completely seal it …and as a result you must do treason to get to him .."

"Treason ?...what do you mean ?"

"Treason means you must kill someone of your family to obtain that level of eyes …Mongakyou sharingan was one of the abilities of the elder brother and so were amaretasaru and susanoo but now he added himself to the last level for he so wanted to live ….when you open the last level of Mongakyou sharingan you get blind because of the younger brother's seal ….younger brother never wanted the revival of the elder brother so he sealed his chakra into the deepest possible channel and even though it runs inside us we can never reach it .."

"But Madara retook his eyes and opened the seal of the younger brother and so he was able to talk with the elder but he doesn't summon him only takes his chakra …"

"So what happened to the younger brother after he sealed the elder brother ?"

"Well it is a mystery it is believed that even though the younger brother sealed the elder brother he knew the elder would revive one day and it is believed that he did some kind of a jutsu which sealed himself along with the elder's seal …"

"Huh ? what does that mean ?"

"I don't know but this is what all Madara knew …after that Madara even was clueless of what happened ..because the elder brother didn't tell him ..the elder brother made a deal that he would tell Madara everything when he summoned him back but Madara declined the offer …"

Silence filled the air as Sasuke spoke " Itachi …what should I do ? my existence was first to make my dad happy but you killed him ..then it was to kill you which I have done and now I regret it ..then it was to kill Danzou and destroy Konoha but now you say that I must not do that ..what should I do then ?"

"Revenge my death Sasuke .."

"Huh ?"

"KILL MADARA…"

Sasuke stared at Itachi who looked at him as well .

"Kill Madara ..he was the one who manipulated me ..kill him till he exists love and peace can never prevail ….eliminate the source of hatred to create love and peace kill him and you can do that by one way only …"

"Huh ? and what is that ?"

"Join back to Konoha …Namikaze Naruto is the boy who I believe is a threat to Madara …"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he spoke " Why do you want me to join Naruto ?"

"Because you both can together defeat him…you resemble the elder brother and he resembles the smaller brother and together you can defeat Madara and stop his aim of his singular rule over world …both of you together can do it Sasuke …"

Sasuke stared at Itachi and spoke " You DISGUST ME …I WILL NEVER JOIN THE NAMIKAZE …HE TOOK AWAY MY LOVE …MY SAKURA FROM ME AND NOW I WILL GET HER BACK …I WILL KILL MADARA AND NARUTO BOTH I DON'T NEED NARUTO IN MY PLAN .."

"Sasuke you cant win alone …I was never able to do that ..you would need Naruto along with you ..you would need .."

"THANKS FOR THE TALK ITACHI YOU ARE A LEGEND BUT THIS IS IT THE END OF OUR TALK …"

Sasuke moved his hand towards Itachi but in a flash Itachi was behind Sasuke and he yelled "Kakashi run now …I am going to hold him for a second …"

The world of genjutsu disappeared around Kakashi as he came back to his senses . He quickly jumped picked up Sakura and was off within the trees . He could sense Sasuke's chakra back to normal but he knew he was safe ..they had escaped Sasuke .

His mind racing and heart skipping with terror, he kept on moving . He saw the familiar gates of konoha and then within seconds he was inside all he needed right now was ….hospital and Naruto…

**Well this ends the chapter ..they both escaped Sasuke but Sasuke being stubborn as he is declines the offer for Naruto's help …**

**Next chapter : I LOVE YOU NARUTO …..Well you have to wait for it ..the next chapter is going to be a juicy one wait for it all of you …**

**Please review and tell me how this chapter was …till then guys see you later …**


	22. I love you Naruto

**Well finally done this chapter I hope you all like this one this chapter is a lemon one so if some of you don't like it I advise not to read as it only contains the lemon ….well now read the chapter and enjoy ….**

**I don't own Naruto….**

**Chapter 21**

**I love you Naruto ..**

Pain . Everywhere was pain . Where was she by the way ? Finally she opened her emerald eyes and looked around . She saw Ino sitting further away on a chair . Her vision was blurred but she was able to recognize her .

Her head was heavy , she saw the familiar figure of her friend move towards her and place her hand gently on her forehead .

"I am glad you are awake Sakura ..you have been out for 17 hours …"

Sakura's eyes widened , as she remembered all the things that had happened .

"What happened to Sasuke and Kakashi ?"

"Kakashi managed to escape Sasuke whose whereabouts are yet unknown …but you shouldn't worry about them whom you should worry about is Naruto …"

"Naruto kun ? what happened to him ?"

"Nothing happened to him but he was very angry that you went after Sasuke ….I saw rage in his eyes .."

Sakura trembled ,she knew that the new Naruto could be very angry . She got up from the bed and made her way towards the door .

"Sakura you cant go-"

"I must go back to Naruto kun …bye Ino.."

Sakura dashed outwards , her head was heavy but she didn't care . She must talk to Naruto , it was night . She reached the house in which they lived and opened the door .

Naruto turned around as he heard the noise and his eyes widened as he saw Sakura standing at the door . Sakura closed the door and moved inside , Naruto ignored her as if he hadn't seen her and said " Food is kept at the dining table …if anyone wants to eat it can …"

And with that he turned around and made the way his room . Sakura bit her lips hard and blood started coming , she had to react . She ran after him , the noise of her running caught his attention .

He turned around and before he knew anything , Sakura jumped on his lap and fiercely kissed him on his lips . Naruto was surprised by the kiss but he started kissing back in the end .

His hands on her hips held her firmly and pulled her deeper, in an instant he had forgotten all his anger and rage. Both then for the sake of catching there breath parted . Sakura was panting as she looked at Naruto lovingly and said " I am sorry Naruto kun …I didn't mean to –"

Naruto pushed her around so she was by the wall and spoke " Don't say anything you make it bad by saying thing just enjoy …"

Again , his lips were on hers . His tongue started licking her lips begging for a way to enter her , to explore her . Sakura obediently allowed him to take control . Naruto kicked the door opened and went inside his room carrying her in his arms as they kissed fiercely .

He placed her on the bed as he laid himself on the top as he continued kissing her . Naruto's hands roamed around her body taking her feeling , this was the real thing better than ramen , the feel of Sakura . One hand behind her head and the other on her shoulder he continued to explore the interiors of her mouth .

Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto's mouth ravish her . She was enjoying the rough treatment she was getting , all the previous kisses were soft ones but this was hard , not that she didn't like the soft kisses but a change was always welcomed .

Naruto parted from her mouth and spoke in a very deep sexy voice " Sakura chan wants more doesn't she ?.."

Sakura giggled and spoke "Yes ….I want more …"

Naruto kissed her neck , licking her in between sending shivers in her entire body . Naruto then slowly went to his prime destination , previously he had ignored it but it was time that he treated her breast . He kissed them while she still wore her kiss making her gasp in surprise . His hand went inside her kimino as he began to fondle them .

Sakura moaned in amazement , her breasts tightened and her nipples became erect . Naruto slowly bent down and within seconds her clothing was gone now she stood in her bra and pantie .

This was something not expected for Sakura , she had believed that they would end it at the kissing but it appeared Naruto had other things on the mind ,her mind told her that the consequences could be very drastic but she didn't care . The feeling which was enveloping her was too good and she wanted more .

Naruto kissed her stomach as his hand slid behind her neck and slowly he took out the bra and threw it away . Sakura blushed as she saw Naruto stare at her small yet firm breast .

For a second she thought Naruto would reject her , for she feared her breast were small . It was true in comparison with others around her , she was the smallest .

Her breast were only b cup while Ino's and Hinata's were D cupped . She envied her breast , she wanted huge breast which would make her Naruto kun drool over her , but all her anxieties went off the bay when she saw Naruto smile .

"Perfect …I love them …I love such kind of breasts ..I never loved huge breast although I wish they were bigger but that is not a problem I will make them bigger I will suck them hard enough …"

Sakura blushed in anticipation , she saw Naruto lick his lips , her breast tightened as chills went over her body parts . Naruto closed the distance between his lips and her breast and started kissing them .

First the right one , he kissed the foundation and then on around her nipples and then went to the nipple and sucked on it , Sakura shouted his name in amazement .

The feeling she was getting as Naruto played with her breast was ………..mind blowing .

Naruto bit hard on her nipple as Sakura pushed his face towards his face . She wanted it more , she wanted his face inside her breast . Naruto continued with his treatment and then finally removed his face from her breast , Sakura groaned in disappointment .

Sakura was in the ninth cloud , she was in heaven . All the pain she had been feeling in her head was washed away by what was now happening . Her Naruto kun was worshipping her body .

Naruto kept on kissing her , leaving trails of saliva behind . Sakura closed her eyes enjoying everything that was going , when suddenly her eyes shot wide as she sensed Naruto's hand between her thighs .

"Ah…Naruto kun…"

This was all she was able to say as Naruto took out her panties in a second . She tried to close her thighs in embarrassment , but was unable as Naruto's hands were still there .

"Sakura …may I …"

Sakura instantly knew Naruto wanted to touch her sex . She blushed and nodded shyly . It was very unlike her to be shy , but she was becoming on her own .

"Ahh.."

Sakura moaned out as she felt her lovers hands move inside her . Naruto kissed her enterance and felt a heavy bulge in his pants . It was too tempting and now impossible for him to stop .

He took out his shirt and then his pants and removed his boxers . Sakura stared in agape , Naruto was ……._huge._

And she immediately felt nervous , would it fit inside her ? . Naruto kissed her neck and murmured " Sakura chan are you ready for me ?"

Sakura nodded though uncertainly . Naruto didn't notice the uncertain expression which she possessed and plunged deep into her .

Twenty minutes later Naruto collapsed on her and as they both drifted into the world of sleep the carried away the pleasure they had just yet experienced not knowing that hundred's of kilometers away a battle was going on …battle between the ancient sharingan users ..the battle between Uchiha Madara and Danzou ….but they didn't care , Sakura kissed Naruto's hairs as he was lying on top of her fast asleep . She had only one thought in her mind " I love you Naruto.."

**Well this ends this chapter ..I just didn't want to go into detail in lemons as I am not very good with them and don't feel like writing them …**

**I hope you all liked the chapter …next chapter : Danzou's secret …….**

**Wait for it I bet you all will love it and hey please review and tell me how did you find it …should I make the lemons more detailed or was it okay ? …**


	23. Danzou's secret and Madara's goal

**well finally i have completed the chapter i hope you all like this chapter and please review ...**

**I dont own Naruto....**

**Danzou's secret and Madara's goal**

Danzou started making seals as fast as he could , he was mid way when Madara appeared behind him and yelled " **Fireball reversal jutsu …"**

A huge ball of fire erupted from his mouth and made his way towards Danzou who jumped back to avoid it . The fire ball turned it's direction and hit Danzou directly . The whole place exploded and turned into ashes .

Danzou panted as he hid behind the tree , he had avoided the jutsu by seconds . There was a swirling of air as Madara appeared behind him and shouted " **Amaterasu …."**

Danzou jumped away and gathered chakra in his legs and with full speed , he was gone . He was in his way when suddenly , he saw Madara's figure in front of him his eyes as deadly as a dragon beast .

"**AMATERASU …."**

Danzou shouted as his eyes turned similar to Madara . Madara spoke " You have finally reached that level…you awakened Amaterasu eh ? very well that means I must use other techniques you surprise me Danzou you really do …"

"Madara you know nothing about me yet I know everything about you . It still pains doesn't it Madara ?"

"huh ?"

"Your hand Madara …your legs ..your body it still aches after the fight with the legendary 1st hokage ?"

Madara's eyes widened and he spoke " You …know..about that ?"

"Of course I know that's why you never use any close range attacks that is why you want the chakra of Juubi it will heal you as well …the curse of 1st is still there …his jutsu has still paralyzed your body ..you have speed but what is the use of it when you have no use of your hands and legs …all you can do is like a dolphin out of water jump and disappear you are nothing in front of me …**PUPPET GENJUTSUNO JUTSU …"**

Danzou made seals and next moment there were hundreds of Danzou's standing in front of Madara.

"Genjutsu …haha ….you use Genjutsu infront of me …Madara ..in front of Madara you are using Genjutsu haha …**REVERSAL …"**

The wind around them changed as all the bodies of Danzou disappeared and only one was left .

"That was foolish of you Danzou …"

"Is that what you think Madara ….**VOLCANIC FIREBALL JUTSU …"**

Madara's eyes widened , the voice hadn't come from the one who standing in front of him . Suddenly there was a huge amber blast from below him as the earth collapsed , Madara disappeared in a flash as a huge fire covered them from all the sides .

SILENCE . There was no moment , there was no account of where Danzou and Madara were . Ruffling of trees was what visible in the location when suddenly out of nowhere there was a blast and a huge beast appeared standing .

Crash . All the trees in the location fell as Danzou appeared standing in the ground looking at the beast which was now present in front of him . Danzou's eyes widened at what he saw Madara had summoned the legendary Susanoo .

Danzou looked around but there was no Madara anywhere in surrounding . Suddenly he felt a huge chakra near him , he looked up as his eyes widened . Susanoo had appeared in front of him from nowhere and BOOM .

Blood covered the area as Danzou smashed a row of twenty trees . Coughing blood he looked at the beast . He wasn't even able to sense what Susanoo had done . He wasn't able to cope up with that kind of speed but it was unusual for even the legendary Susanoo to be lightning fast .

Danzou made a hand seal and yelled "**VOLCANIC FIREBALL JUTSU …."**

Fire once again filled the area as the whole area was burnt with a very high temperature . Susanoo was no where to be seen . What was happening , Danzou didn't know what Madara was doing and where the hell he was .

"OH SHIT …"

BOOM . Danzou was hoisted in the air by Susanoo . He had grasped him and his grip was choking him . He concentrated his chakra in his eyes and yelled " **Amaterasu…."**

Susanoo once again disappeared from his sight as he fell down on the ground choking . Danzou looked everywhere but there was no one then suddenly there was a moment beneath him his eyes widened as there was eruption below him and next moment he was in the air as Susanoo appeared beneath him .

Susanoo opened his eyes as suddenly in a flash Madara appeared and he showed his eyes , Danzou's eyes widened at the symbol that formed .

"**Danzou see it for the last time ……"**

Madara's eyes turned crystalline and cracks appeared on it when suddenly Danzou howled a high cry in the air as blood fell from his eyes .

Danzou was panting heavily as Madara appeared standing before him with his back facing him .

"This cant …Pant …you ….how ..what …."

"Sorry Danzou but it was time that the Sharingan remained confined to the Uchiha clan you have done a very non honorable act .. my brother was a great shinobi and you pay for this …I have taken your eyes forever now I have it …the complete set of Sharingan eye … my brother would have loved to see me like this .."

"Don't joke me ….your brother wanted peace.."

"That is what I want as well Danzou you know nothing about me yet you came to battle me which was very brave of you but I am afraid the battle ends here you loose …."

"I'm afraid Madara it is not like this ..of course you took my sharingan eye but I can still see and now it is time to show you my true strength it seems I took you lightly but doesn't matter once I kill you I will have both the eyes now I will show you what I am capable of ….**BYAKUGAN**"

Madara's eyes widened as Danzou's other eye changed once again .

"You …….excite me Danzou superb you even killed a Hyuuga and took a Byakugan …."

"I wanted to be better than everyone and so I was the one who befriended Orochimaru and he told me his views on learning all the jutsus and getting the legendary eyes his ideas inspired me and so I decided to take them …the eyes which frighten everyone …you know about the power of Hyuuga's don't you …you know about ……Harino Hyuuga…."

Madara's eyes widened and he spoke " What …you …is this his eyes ?"

"Yes , I stole them from the Hyuuga compound …I have his eyes …."

"Harino Hyuuga the founder of the Hyuuga's who discovered the Byakugan and who was believed to see through every jutsu it was believed that he could kill a man without moving his muscle …"

"Correct and it is all correct …now what I am going to show you will stun you and make you bow in front of me …**HAKUGAN …."**

Danzou's eyes turned white as he looked at Madara and ran towards Madara with full speed . Madara gathered chakra in his legs but he was not successful to do it , his eyes widened with fear as suddenly the Susanoo appeared in front of Madara . Danzou focused his eyes on Susanoo and with full might he kicked the beast .

The beast was blasted away , Madara suddenly found chakra in his feet and he disappeared . He appeared behind Danzou and said " I see so I can not use my chakra when you look at me from those eyes and you even stopped the chakra flow of Susanoo exciting Danzou ….you intrude me ….but what will you do when you cant match my speed and cant see me …"

"Madara …Hakugan has no blind spot it is complete I can still see you with my back you were able to get away because Susanoo's chakra appeared in front of you and I wasn't able to see your chakra but let me tell you this you cant run from Hakugan …you cant use your chakra at all …I wont let you use it that means that I win …your chakra is useless now …you cant do anything you cant use Ninjutsu Genjutsu and hey you are handicapped you cant use Taijutsu that means I WIN haha …."

"So that is why it is said that Byakugan is for complete defense …Harino was the third man who was with me and Hashimaru to make Konoha and he wanted Senju to lead he didn't trust me ….I knew he was strong and didn't attack him and now I command respect to him and you too Danzou you are a true strong shinobi…"

"Flattery ? is Uchiha Madara using flattery at me ? is Uchiha Madara scared ?"

"Haha …I am afraid that you are wrong in that one …I am immortal Danzou you chose the wrong man and wrong time to mess with …..now lets see …( closes his eyes) lend me your chakra right now …"

Danzou's eyes widened when he felt an unknown chakra's presence . Madara's body was covered with black flames . Danzou's hands trembled , the earth was experiencing rather an unusual phenomenon . Everything started moving as suddenly the world around them changed .

Danzou folded his hands and shouted " Release …" . But nothing happened , the genjutsu continued . There was a flash as Madara appeared behind Danzou .

"This is not a genjutsu world Danzou ….."

Danzou turned around to look at Madara but no one was standing behind him .

"This is my world …..the world where time doesn't exist …"

Madara said as he appeared once again behind Danzou . Danzou jumped again and spoke " What does that mean where time doesn't exist ?"

"We are in a place where one of our ancestors have lived where he survived …"

"who ? …what is this place ?"

"There was a flash as the place darkened and suddenly there was a man standing far away from them .

"Madara …have you got him ?"

"No , I have brought someone else with me …meet Danzou he was the one who got the other eye from my brother and he possesses the next part of Byakugan …"

The man in the dark made a sudden moment as he spoke " I see ..interesting well then finish him fast Madara …."

Danzou jumped back and yelled " **HAKUGAN FREEZE …"**

Danzou focused on the chakra of the man who was standing in front of him when suddenly " Aaah….."

Blood filled the air as Danzou's head appeared on the floor as blood spilled all over the place . The man appeared standing behind Danzou .

"One must never act out of his boots …Danzou you were strong but not near me …I am the elder brother the one who lived in disgrace and now whose return will crumble the world …"

" Elder ….I wanted to kill him on my own …"

"This man doesn't matter Madara …have you got him or not tell me ?"

" Things go according to me elder …I wont be your puppet I have made a new formation I once again have got the strongest of all the shinobi's now I am ready for the war …I will free you once I have the Juubi …you need his blood and chakra print right ? I will give it to you don't worry …"

"Fine do it your way ….I hope you strike soon ..I cant keep on waiting Madara you know I have waited for so long and it is time that I see my ambition come true once I am free I will have my revenge against my brother …."

"Are you sure about what you think ? sometimes I think you are wrong for he isn't that strong he is strong but not as strong as you think …"

"I am sure about it he is the one… now go and let me rest and next time we meet it should be with him …"

Madara appeared back into the dark alley , Danzou was dead but something was on his mind . "If he is right then fighting him wont be easy ..Namikaze Naruto you are very unpredictable who knew that a foolish boy like you could change the course of time and now I think it is soon that we will meet …well maybe in few months I still need to convince some more people …Namikaze Naruto see you soon …"

**Well this ends it …next chapter will be sure more exciting …**

**Next chapter : Awakening …..well who has awakened ? well to know the answer you must wait ….**

**See you later guys ..I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hey don't forget to review ….**


	24. authors note: poll

**Well guys I have been getting lots of mails telling me to continue this story and so I have decided actually there are 4 main stories of mine that are running at present out of which I will finish 2 first . So , I have decided to conduct a poll and see what you people want . The poll will end on this Sunday and I will declare the too stories which I shall write . **

**So guys do vote for your favourite Narusaku fanfic.....**


	25. an: poll till now

**Well I thought I will keep you updated with the latest news so here are the results for the moment :-**

**Naruto changed man -10 votes **

**Love means sacrifice -10 votes **

**I love you Sakura chan-9 votes **

**Konoha high -8 votes ...**

**All are neck to neck but the advantage at the moment is with the top 2 one's . Sunday , the poll will end so those who havent voted till now please do .......**


End file.
